


twelve months (one year with you)

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bar!AU, Chaptered, February - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, adding on as i go - Freeform, hwang minhyun - Freeform, kang daniel - Freeform, meanie, ong seungwoo - Freeform, wanna one - Freeform, wonwoo is oblivious af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: au where all of seventeen works in a bar and it's full of chaos in the best way possible throughout each month of the year





	1. January Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> fic will be updated every once a month  
> next update: feb.7th, 2018  
> :)

There’s something about the way Wonwoo worked that Mingyu finds interesting. The older always look so focused taking the food orders from customers and after he would turn to walk towards Mingyu’s direction, smiling as he hands him the little sheet of paper he had scribbled the dish on for him to make.

“Two burgers and one side of fries.” Wonwoo repeats the order with his sultry voice that always seem to make Mingyu’s heart warm. “You look out of it, are you still tired from new year’s?” Wonwoo asks with just a little bit of concern in his tone.

Mingyu blinks out of his thoughts and shakes his head. “Just a little bit.” He says, shooting Wonwoo a flirty wink that makes the latter laugh, nose crinkles and all. 

The two work in Shining Diamonds Bar, one of the best bars in the city. Though since it’s the new year, most of the customers are probably relaxing at home and spending time with their loved ones.

Wonwoo works a waiter; it’s not the best job but it’s good pay for his university classes. Meanwhile Mingyu is training to be a chef, a lifelong goal of his ever since he was a child. 

“Wow, it’s really dead out there.” Choi Seungcheol says as he examines the bar from his spot. He’s one of the founders and managers of the bar and is usually the bouncer and custodian. He’s a fun man, but he also takes his work seriously when needed. “It’s probably because it’s still the new year.”

“I don’t blame anyone for not coming in. I’d rather much be sleeping too.” That’s Yoon Jeonghan, the second founder and the head bartender of the pub. He walks over to Seungcheol, lightly jumping off the step from the bar station. “At least it’s not completely dead, we still have a few tables here and there.” 

It’s not the best day in the bar, but it’s completely understandable. If anything, the workers are still just as tired from their new year's celebration as much as anyone else. 

“Fine with me, less dishes to clean.” Lee Chan says as he passes them by with the dish carton. He’s one of the newest workers here; at the moment he’s a busboy but Seungcheol is training him into a waiter. The kid learns fast, so he’s in good hands.

The burgers and fries are done and Mingyu exits the kitchen to place the order on the counter, ringing the small bell as an indicator for Wonwoo. He watches as Wonwoo makes his way through the slightly empty floor and the two share a smile before the older takes the dish and Mingyu heads back to the kitchen.

“Keep your lovey dovey moments with your boyfriend out of work.” Wonwoo hears Jihoon’s prickling voice from the bar station as he cleans a glass. He works as a bartender and gets tips from customers (mainly the females) cooing over his fairy like appearance (no matter how much Jihoon detests it).

They give each other a pair of provoked cat hisses. But there’s no venom in their hisses, it’s just their thing after knowing each other for so long. “He’s not my boyfriend.” Wonwoo says and Jihoon rolls his eyes, watching Wonwoo serve the dishes and return back to the bar. “And you can’t talk because I’ve seen you with Soonyoung before.” He says and Jihoon’s flushes, the glass almost slipping out of his hands. 

“I have no relationship with that idiot.” Jihoon says and Wonwoo hums triumphantly. He knows something’s going on with Jihoon and the second chef in the kitchen.

Speaking of which, Soonyoung comes out of the kitchen with a dish and rings the bell. But Wonwoo stays put, since it’s Seokmin’s call after all. Hopefully he won’t drop the dish again like last time. 

Soonyoung’s eyes meet with Jihoon’s and he smiles, waving his arm in the air and Jihoon responds by rolling his eyes. “Tell Chan to get a bucket of ice for the front!” Jihoon shouts and Soonyoung gives him a thumbs up and blows him an air kiss.

“You got it, babe!”

“Don’t call me that!”

Wonwoo chuckles at the scene and he wonders if Mingyu is busy in the back. There aren’t many customers at the moment; therefore, not many orders to be called. 

“Jun, I need one Infinity Eight, and Everyday Boom,” Minghao calls as he walks up to the bar and passes him the order sheet. He’s one of the waiters on the floor (initially he started in the kitchen but because he argued with Mingyu so much especially about how high the fire should be to cook pasta, so he was moved to waitering). 

_ “In my defense, putting the stove on high won’t help the pasta cook faster, if anything it’ll just become soggy.” _

_ “No, the higher the stove, the faster it’ll cook.” _

_ “No, Mingyu, you’re wrong. I’m right. End of story.” _

Jun smirks and takes the sheet, but not before winking at Minghao. “And I,” He sees as he leans down to the younger, “need your number and a date on the side please.” He finishes and Minghao rolls his eyes but there’s a smile on his lips. 

“Just get the drinks ready,” Minghao says, “you  _ do _ know how to make the drinks right?” He teases and Jun scoffs in an offended tone and Minghao laughs.

“Please,” Jun says, “this bartender with the handsome face isn’t all about just getting tips from the ladies.”

“Too bad the ladies don’t know how much of a dork you are.”

Jun blinks. “Oh my, is my little HaoHao jealous? Xu Minghao is jealous? What a new year’s miracle!” He shouts and listens to Minghao’s laughter as the latter walks off with the brightest smile on his face. Jun smiles and goes to make the drinks. The proud smile on his lips never leaves, he loves it when he’s making Minghao laugh.

Wonwoo laughs to himself as he watches the scene from his seat, eating his fries. He’s on a break, since there are no customers to wait on anyway. There’s a huge cling and clang coming from the side and he turns to see Chan walking with the bin of dirty dishes, clearly struggling but he continues to chew on his fries. 

“Oh okay,” Chan breathes out, “don’t help, it’s not like I needed it anyway.” He says and Wonwoo remains unfazed as he slowly brings a piece of his fries to his mouth and chewing it like the sloth he is. Chan scoffs. “I’m quitting, I swear to Michael Jackson, I’m quitting.”

“As if you can find a better job.” Boo Seungkwan says as he leans over the counter. He’s one of the waiters but sometimes he sings on Tuney Thursdays (blame Seungcheol for the lame names).

Chan hisses at him. “I bet people would hire me over you anyday.” He says and quickly makes a run for it (whilst not trying to drop the bin of dishes) before Seungkwan could jump over the counter to teach him a lesson. Wonwoo laughs. The maknae is growing up so fast.

The bell on the front doors ring and Hansol walks in with his large coat and face stuffed into his black cap and blue scarf. Seungkwan scoffs. He’s never been fond of the boy’s poor fashion. “Hey guys,” Hansol speaks out in English. He always has a habit of switching English and Korean back and forth. “I’m here for work.”

Hansol’s the barback, the one who grabs all the beers for the waiters and bartenders, and changes and stocks the drinks when needed. 

“Yo guys also, check out this awesome new song I just heard, it’s amazing.”

“Oh my god, Hansol, that song is two years old.”

“Don’t say ‘oh my god,’ Seungkwan! I don’t like it and neither would Josh hyung!”

“I heard my name,” Jisoo comes out from the back, holding a small notepad. Along with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, he’s the third and final manager who established the bar with the other two together. He’s in charge of inventory, tabs, ending catalogs, and international businesses. This man speaks four languages, when will anyone ever.

“Hansol, did you break something again?”

“What? No! Seungkwan said ‘oh my god’!”

“Even worse.” Jisoo gasps before making his way to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. The youngest of the three is usually in his office doing paperwork, so when he comes out, it’s really to scold someone with that sweet voice of his. “Alright which one of you two spend a week’s worth of money?” He eyes the both of them, froze in their place.

Sometimes Hong Jisoo can be really scary.

“Don’t look at me,” Jeonghan puts his hands up in defense. “Seungcheol is always the one buying those dumb dolls of his.”

The said man glares at Jeonghan and he says, “They’re not dolls, they’re collectibles!” Seungcheol then turns to Jisoo. “And  _ no _ I didn’t spend money on them. I haven’t since I went all out during Christmas.”

Jisoo rolls his eyes at the two. “Alright, if you two didn’t, then who did?” He says and the other two shrugs, causing Jisoo to sigh. His head falls as he rubs his temples with his finger. Seriously he’s not up for this. He just wants to go back home and sleep. Work has been slow and the customers are coming and- wow, Jeonghan’s shoes are really shiny. 

Wait, in fact Jisoo has never seen those beautiful pair of shoes, the kind that must be really expensive. His eyes light up and he stares at Jeonghan, noticing the faltering smile on the older’s lips. “W-what is it, Shua?”

“When did you get those shoes?” Jisoo immediately asks, no hesitation whatsoever and Seungcheol blinks back and forth before knitting his eyebrows together and tilting his head in thought at the sudden statement. 

Jeonghan laughs, voice vibrating. “What are you talking about, Shua? I’ve had these shoes for a long time!” he laughs again, “Oh Hong Jisoo you can be such a kidder. Oh? There’s a customer calling me, I’ll be right there!” He tries to make an exit only to be stopped by Jisoo holding him by the back of his collar.

“No one called you.” Jisoo pulls Jeonghan back. “You’re caught red handed, Yoon Jeonghan. You know business hasn’t been well lately, how could you buy those ridiculously overpriced shoes?”

Jeonghan scoffs and crosses his arms. “The same reason why Seungcheol drank three liters of soda in two minutes during Christmas.”

“Ah,” Seungcheol hums and nods proudly, “a sense of achievement.”

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “That’s different. Three bottles of soda can’t even come close compared to those shoes.”

“It isn’t about the shoes, it’s the sense of achievement behind it!”

Jisoo sighs again. He knows there’s no any sense talking to Jeonghan sometimes. “Alright fine, but you’re going to work hard until you can repay back that money. Those shoes aren’t going to pay rent.”

“You got it, Captain Shua!”

Seungcheol pouts. “I thought I was the captain in this trio.” He says and the other two blink at him and then at each other.

“You? No, if anything you just take credit from us.”

 

“Oh look, he’s here again.” Minghao leans on the wall next to Mingyu as he gestures the taller to Wonwoo’s direction. He’s sipping on his soda, but he’s waiting for some tea to spill. 

Mingyu’s expression immediately goes dark, seeing one of the bar’s regulars coming through the doors and greeting Wonwoo. One of them is Jeon Jungkook, he’s one of Wonwoo’s regulars, and Mingyu knows, he just  _ knows _ that Jungkook has some affections for the fox eyed man.

“He’s so annoying.” Mingyu huffs as he crosses his arms and Minghao silently giggles, childishly watching the whole scene. “What does Wonwoo see in him anyway? Just because he’s handsome, funny, great at singing and dancing, doesn’t mean he’s any better than me.”

“You’re right, he’s much better than you.”

“Minghao!” Mingyu groans, though he expects a response like this from his best friend. 

Minghao rolls his eyes and puts down his cup of soda. “Look, just confess to him, what’s so hard about that? Besides, Wonwoo doesn’t like him in any way, unless you count getting a shit load of tips from Jungkook. I’d like him too if I got that amount of tips.” 

“No, I can’t just tell him.” Mingyu comments. “What if he doesn’t like me back? Then it’d be awkward during work.”

Minghao rolls his eyes again. “Calm down, he’s clearly only being nice to Jungkook for tips. It’s how waiters work. Now be a good little chef and get this order done for me. I forgot to tell you ten minutes ago, the customers are probably angry but that’s not my problem.”

“What? Yes it is!”

“You’re the chef, you do it.”

Sometimes Mingyu wishes he could kick Minghao’s scrawny ass back to China but then he remembers Minghao’s fighting skills and he has to burn those thoughts. He hears Wonwoo laughing at something Jungkook had said, and Minghao hears the crack in Mingyu’s heart. 

“Dude, calm down, he’s only being nice for the tips.” Minghao reassures, patting on his tall friend’s shoulder before going to check on the customers. As the Chinese boy leaves, Wonwoo is walking towards Mingyu with a kitchen order and he’s giving the younger the brightest smile ever.

“A burger and fries.” Wonwoo says as he hands Mingyu the slip. He catches the chef’s wavering gaze and he knits his brows at the younger. “Is something wrong?” Wonwoo asks quietly, hoping that Mingyu isn’t too tired to function.

Mingyu blinks a couple of times and he snaps out of his thoughts when he realizes Wonwoo is just a tad bit too close in distance. “Uh, I’m fine.” He says and sees Wonwoo’s shoulder relax. “I’ll go make the order.” 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu scurries off and he shrugs, hoping Mingyu wouldn’t zone out and hurt himself. He walks over to the counter and sits by Jihoon, watching the latter wipe the wine glasses. “Was Mingyu acting weird or was it just me?”

Jihoon hums, uninterestedly. “Sure.” He says and turns around to place several glasses onto the shelf. Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Alright, maybe I should just talk to Soonyoung then.” He comments and Jihoon turns around in the speed of light, eyes boring into Wonwoo’s smirking ones, and he dodges just in time from the bartender’s quick punch. 

“Idiot.” Jihoon hisses as Wonwoo dashes off and he lets out a tired huff before returning to his bartending duties. He doesn’t get far into his job when Soonyoung shows up next to him, all bright and happy. “Can I help you with anything?” Jihoon asks disinterestedly as he puts the glasses back into the cupboards. 

“Just chilling.” Soonyoung answers as he leans on the counter to watch Jihoon try his best to put the glasses on the top shelf. He chuckles. “Need any help?” He asks and Jihoon doesn’t even have time to turn around and send the other a glare when he feels a warm presence press up against him and puts the glass onto the shelf. “Looked like you needed help.”

Jihoon’s face heats up. Soonyoung is too close,  _ way _ to close for comfort and all he could smell is the other’s scent of light lavender and mint. 

Soonyoung blinks and leans in to the shorter. “Are you alright, Jihoon?” He asks and the said boy covers his face in a fake cough. 

“I’m fine.” Jihoon hisses out and feels like he could finally breathe when Soonyoung backs up and off the bar. “Thanks for the help.” He says and the other smiles.

“No problem.” Soonyoung replies. “I’m always here to help if you need it.” He says and Jihoon doesn’t know if it’s the heat in the room or Soonyoung’s blinding smile that made his cheeks heat up even more.

 

“Hey, ready to go?” Mingyu asks as he meets Wonwoo in the locker room. The older is changing out of his uniform and slipping into his black jacket. It’s pretty cold outside in the middle of January, so Wonwoo always looks like a bundled up marshmallow. Mingyu sees Wonwoo quietly nod, followed by a tired yawn.

They walk home together when the bar closes for the day. It’s four in the morning and it’s freezing outside as Wonwoo would periodically bump their shoulders from time to time. 

“Not that busy today either.” Wonwoo comments through the night, breath white in the air. Mingyu looks down at him and there’s a small pout on Wonwoo’s lips and he finds that so cute. “Hopefully tomorrow will be better.” He adds in and Mingyu hums. He’s fine getting a salary pay but since Wonwoo’s a waiter, no customers means no tips, and no tips mean no money.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Mingyu asks, pointing his finger to a small midnight market. “I could buy you some snacks right now, if you want.” He offers and when Wonwoo gives a hearty laugh, Mingyu’s heart lights up. 

“I’m fine. I just really want to sleep.” Wonwoo answers and Mingyu hums. They spend the next few moments walking in silence, stepping on the snow that had fallen the day before. Occasionally, Mingyu eyes Wonwoo, studying the older’s features like the many times like every other night that they would walk home together.

He loves how Wonwoo’s skin matches the snow, and how pink his cheeks are in the cold. It’s a pretty sight, and Mingyu can’t stop the beating in his heart. 

“So um,” Mingyu begins after a couple of minutes and Wonwoo perks up, sharp eyes staring at him curiously, “I saw Jungkook come by earlier.” He tries to hide the jealousy in his tone by muffling his mouth into his scarf.

Wonwoo hums. “Oh yeah, he comes by every day actually. Why?”

“No reason.” Mingyu immediately answers. “I just see him a lot.”

“Ah.” Wonwoo sounds out. “Yeah he’s a great kid. Gives a ton of tips too, so thank god. Most of his conversations are ridiculous, always talking about bowling. A show off, really.” He adds in with a shake of his head and his next words make Mingyu’s blood boil. “He was asking for my number the other day, and if I was free after work.”

“Did you say yes?”

“What? No, of course not. He’s not my type.”

Mingyu gulps. “Then,” He looks over at Wonwoo, “then what’s your type?”

Wonwoo hums. “I don’t know. I guess when the time comes, I’ll know.” He says, looking over at Mingyu. “I don’t have a specific taste for appearance. Anyone who makes me happy and I like being around would probably be my type.” Mingyu nods in silence, taking notes in his head. 

They walk in silence for a few more minutes before arriving in front of Wonwoo’s apartment building. “Thanks for walking me home again.” Wonwoo says as he passes through the front gates. He turns around and smiles at Mingyu. “You know, if you ever get in a relationship bet you they’ll love it when you walk them home.” He jokes and Mingyu laughs along nervously. Wonwoo smiles. “Well, see you tomorrow.”

“W-Wait.” Mingyu interrupts, leaning over the gates to grab Wonwoo’s arm of his jacket. “I-I was wondering…” He starts and Wonwoo raises a brow. He watches as the younger fidgets in his place and Mingyu notices the yawn on Wonwoo’s face. He must be really tired.

“What is it?”

Mingyu retreats his arm and shakes his head. “Just wondering if you’d want a cheeseburger before work tomorrow. My treat.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Since you insist,” he says, “you know my order.”

“With lettuce, and tomato, of course.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo smiles again.

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, see you.”

 

Chan yawns as he starts to clean the next dish. It’s not easy to start work right after having class but hey it’s the typical life of a college student. Working in the bar is an okay pay for school and his supplies, he never liked using his parents’ money all the time. 

“SOONYOUNG HYUNG. SOONYOUNG HYUNG.” Seokmin dashes into the kitchen as he blinks at the said chef and Chan. There’s a large smile on his face and Chan is just  _ partially _ concerned. “GUESS WHAT.” 

Soonyoung blinks back and forth between Chan and Seokmin. “THE PIGEON I FED THE OTHER DAY IN THE PARK CAME BACK TO ME?”

“What? No, guess something more realistic!”

There’s a small gasp from Chan as he eyes the chef in the room to see Soonyoung’s mouth drop. Silence falls into the room as Soonyoung gently places his towel onto the table and says, “don’t talk to me or my pigeon son ever again,” before exiting the kitchen through the back door with a huff. Seokmin then turns to Chan, who’s in between the sink and the dish racks, unable to escape.

“Guess, what.” Seokmin repeats.

Chan sighs. “What is it?”

“Yuju is here!”

“Yuju?”

Seokmin nods. “Yuju, the girl I like? She’s here, well with her friends, but here as a customer! I am blessed today!” He cheers and hears a  _ ‘shut up!’  _ from Jihoon in the front. Seokmin stops screaming but he continues to smiles because he’s always happy (or happier) when talking about Yuju. “What should I do? Should I ask her what she’s doing on Valentine’s, or is that too desperate? She’s with her friends too, what if they think I’m weird?”

“What if you ask her what her order is first?” Wonwoo suddenly walks into the kitchen as he eyes the younger boy. “You literally ran off without taking their orders. I told her you will be out soon.” He says and Seokmin’s eyes widen before dashing out of the kitchen. Wonwoo shakes his head but smiles. “What an idiot.”

There’s a slight shuffling and Mingyu enters the kitchen from the backroom, carrying a bag of groceries. He looks to meet eye contact with Wonwoo, who smiles, and Mingyu smiles in response. “What are you doing back here?” Mingyu asks, the smile continuing to play on his face.

Wonwoo shrugs with the same bright expression. “Nothing.” He says as he leans on the counter towards Mingyu. “Just bored in the front.” There’s a playful smile on his lips that Mingyu reciprocates. 

“And you’d think it’d be more interesting in here?” Mingyu jokes as he starts to unpack the groceries and takes out the tomatoes to slice. Wonwoo’s smile never leaves and lets out a soft laugh that warms Mingyu’s cheeks.

“Maybe just a bit.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu chuckles. 

“Well sorry to say there’s not much to entertain you in here either, princess.” Mingyu says and suddenly the vibe in the room goes silent, even Chan stopped washing the dishes after hearing his words. “I, uh,” Wonwoo’s eyes are wide and Mingyu feels his own hands shaking. “I didn’t mean that.” He says quietly and Wonwoo blinks. 

“Right.” the older of the two replies and Mingyu’s mentally trembling until he sees Wonwoo’s sudden smile. “Dang, save that for your future girlfriend.” He jokes as he playfully punches Mingyu’s shoulder and the latter couldn’t help but let out a heartbreaking laugh. “Anyway, I gotta get back. Talk to you later.”

Mingyu nods shyly, eyes not looking at the older and finally gives out a tired sigh when Wonwoo had left. “What am I like this?” He asks rhetorically and Chan shakes his head. 

“You are so sad, hyung.”

 

When Wonwoo arrives back to the front, he’s first gestured by Minghao that it’s his turn to wait on a table, the man sitting alone all the way at the front. “I don’t feel like walking all over there.” Minghao says and laughs when Wonwoo playfully rolls his eyes as he grabs a menu before heading over to the customer.

“Welcome to Shining Diamonds Bar.” Wonwoo greets as he gently slides the menu in front of the customer who looks up upon his arrival and Wonwoo couldn’t help but sudden widen his eyes at the looks of this man. 

He’s  _ incredibly _ handsome, probably around Wonwoo’s own age with cute brown eyes, a button nose, and a dashing smile. “Thank you.” he says with such a deep voice. Wonwoo nods and quickly walks off after handing the menu. He catches Seungkwan’s eyes who stare at him in confusion.

“Are you okay? Your face is red, hyung.”

“Him.” Wonwoo points to the man sitting in the front. “Now  _ he’s _ a looker.” He adds in and feels the blush on his cheeks. “No, you have to believe me, Seungkwan.” He says when the younger rolls his eyes at this bold statement. “Fine, if you don’t believe me than go take a look for yourself.”

And so Seungkwan does; he takes a walk up to the front, steals a tiny unnoticed glance at the customer who’s busy looking at the menu, and Wonwoo can clearly see the younger’s face light as he hurries back. “Oh my god, he  _ is cute.” _ He says and Wonwoo nods eagerly, the smile on his lips never leaving. “I call dibs.” Seungkwan puts a hand up that Wonwoo immediately slams back down. “Ow!”

“Back off if you know what’s good for you. I already called dibs on him.” Wonwoo hisses. 

“Called who?” Minghao asks as he walks up to the two and they both point towards the front direction, explaining everything to the Chinese boy. Minghao chuckles. “Come on, he can’t be that cute.” He says as he walks out to the front and takes a stroll around the certain customer before rushing back with a hint of blush on his cheeks. ”Holy shit.” he curses under his breath. “He’s  _ so cute _ .”

Wonwoo nods. “He really is.” He says with a hearty sigh and looks over to see the said customer waving him down, indicating that he’d like to order. “I’ll be right back.” Wonwoo says as he walks towards the man and taking in another sight of his glorious looks. “Are you ready to order?” 

The man nods. “Yes,” he says and Wonwoo tries his hardest to concentrate on writing down the order. 

“Would that be all?” Wonwoo asks and the man nods again. Wonwoo smiles. “Okay, I’ll be right out with your order soon.” He says and before he leaves he sees the title of a novel under the man’s arm and Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry, but is that the new book of the Seventeen series?” He asks and the man perks up.

“Yes it is!” He says as he holds up the book. It’s been one the most popular series lately and Wonwoo being the major bookworm he is, has finished reading the other two books within a week and reread both again within three days. “This is one of my favorite books.” the customer says. “I’m Kang Daniel by the way. I study at Wanna One academy as a literature major.”

Wonwoo smiles widely. “I’m also a literature major. My name’s Wonwoo and I study at Pledis University. It’s nice to meet you, oh, I should probably get your order to the kitchen already, sorry.” he says and Daniel lets out a melodious laugh. 

“It’s fine, Wonwoo.” He says and the said boy totally doesn’t feel his cheeks heat up. 

 

When Mingyu walks out of the kitchen with Wonwoo’s order, the older is nowhere to be seen, and Minghao nods his head towards a direction with the fox eyed man is having a great chat with a customer. 

“Who’s that?” Mingyu asks bitterly as he (totally not angrily) rings the bell to signal Wonwoo’s order. It takes a second but Wonwoo finally leaves the man’s table to head towards him with the widest smile Mingyu as ever seen on him. “Your order is done.” Mingyu says softly.

Wonwoo nods. “Thanks, Gyu.” He simply says and Mingyu doesn’t even have time to say something as Wonwoo swiftly takes the order and heads back to the customer before continuing their hearty conversation they had put on hold. 

“He’s a charmer, that one.” Minghao says about the customer. “Super handsome. Probably even as handsome as Jun.”

“That’s a bold statement.” Mingyu replies half-heartedly before hearing Wonwoo’s laughter from the distance. And it doesn’t help that all Wonwoo talked about on the way home was about the man and how they loved talking about the same novel.

Days pass and somehow this Daniel has somewhat became a regular at the bar, coming in to chat with Wonwoo about the novel and their literature classes and it totally doesn’t bother Mingyu at all (it does).

“Today we were trying to figure out who killed Sabrina.” Wonwoo says as they walk home together. “Daniel thinks it’s John. But I think it’s totally Maria. I never trusted her.” The air is as white as the snow as Wonwoo speaks. “Oh, did you know Daniel takes b-boying classes? Maybe he and Hao can get along too. He’s so cool.”

Mingyu listens as Wonwoo talks on, feeling slightly upset that the older has never spoken this much with their own conversations. He listens with hums and nods, no idea what to reply back. 

“Are you alright?” Wonwoo’s question snaps Mingyu out of his thoughts. “You’re really quiet.” He stares into Mingyu’s eyes, the fox eyes that the latter admires so much. 

Mingyu blinks. “Oh yeah, I’m fine.” He answers. “Just a little tired.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Well get some rest tonight then.” He says as he hooks their arms together for warmth. “You really don’t have to walk me home every night, you know. I know you’re tired too.” He says and Mingyu shrugs. 

“I should. It’s dangerous at this time. You don’t know what could happen.”

“How charming.” Wonwoo says with a laugh that Mingyu can’t help but laugh along. It’s silence when Wonwoo’s message tone rings. “Oh? It’s from Daniel. At this hour?” He says and Mingyu clenches his teeth bitterly. He hears Wonwoo chuckle under his breath. 

“What’s he saying?”

“Nothing. He’s quite the jokester.” There’s some fond in Wonwoo’s voice that always appears whenever he’s talking about Daniel. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for walking me home.” Wonwoo says and gives the younger one of those breathtaking smiles again before walking into his building after seeing Mingyu wave him goodbye.

Mingyu mentally sighs, wondering what he can do with this heart. 


	2. February Heartbreaks

The bar is filled with a color palette of red, pink, and white with decorations of hearts and balloons for Valentine’s Day are hung up on the walls and ceiling. Jihoon groans as he smacks a single white string of a balloon out of his way as he roams the bar station. He hears Seungkwan whine at his ruthless actions, complaining how much hard work he had put into decorating the place but it only makes Jihoon’s Valentine’s Day Humbug spirit increase even more.

Lee Jihoon is not one for Valentine’s Day.

He hates seeing PDA, especially right in front of him at the bar station  - it’s gross. The way people kiss each other to the point Jihoon gets confused whether they’re eating their fries or faces.

“Ugh, get this away from me.” Jihoon growls as he smacks away an innocent heart shaped balloon floating his way. The balloon floats back though, having been tied down onto a handle, and Wonwoo watches from a distance as Jihoon continues to beat it back and forth. “Alright, now I’m getting pissed.” Wonwoo hears Jihoon say as he grabs a nearby wine opener and Seungkwan screams from the side.

“No! I paid for those!”

Jihoon doesn’t hesitate. “Yeah well, you should’ve paid more for ones that are wine opener proof.” He says and is about to stab down the small, innocent balloon until Wonwoo stops him by saying,

“Hoon, remember what we said about being nice on Valentine’s Day?” The waiter says and Jihoon rolls his eyes before putting down the wine opener and mouthing the balloon, ‘ _you got lucky this time_ ’. He tosses the wine opener away and settles with grabbing a towel to wipe the bar counter as a method of distraction.

“So,” Wonwoo begins once he feels Jihoon has calmed down just enough to walk towards the bar. “Heard that Soonyoung asked if you were free on Valentine’s Day? Any story behind that?” A glass almost slips through Jihoon’s hands and his ears begin to redden. Wonwoo tries not to laugh because _Lee Jihoon is blushing - how cute._

The bartender clears his throat. “Okay,” be begins, trying to sound tough but it comes out as a stutter, “Not that I am saying your accusation is true, but where did you hear this information from?” He asks and Wonwoo shrugs.

“A little birdie told me.” The taller of the two says and on cue Chan walks by with the bin of dirty dishes and saying ‘ _it was me_ ’ before disappearing to the back, ignoring Jihoon’s death glare upon doing so.

“That little brat,” Jihoon hisses but figures there’s no point in hiding it now. “Okay so maybe Soonyoung did ask if I was free on Valentine’s Day.” he confesses but then quickly adds, “but that doesn’t mean anything. He was just curious.” He hears a sarcastic hum from Wonwoo, but decides to dismiss it, having no energy to keep this conversation alive. So instead he asks, “so what about you?” Jihoon asks in hopes to turn the subject on the other. “What are you planning on doing for Valentine’s Day?”

“Oh, me? Uh, nothing.” Wonwoo answers and Jihoon catches the slight nervousness and higher tone of voice than usual. Jihoon mentally smirks. Wonwoo’s voice always get a little higher when he’s trying to hide something.

“Won,” Jihoon begins, “you and I have known each other for years; you don’t think I know something is up when you’re sounding like you’re going through a second puberty?” He says and Wonwoo opens his mouth to speak but then quickly closes it. It’s Jihoon’s turn to smirk triumphantly. “So what are you doing this Valentine’s?” The shorter asks again with such amusement in his tone and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

He could never win against Jihoon.

“Fine.” Wonwoo begins defeatedly. “You know the regular that’s been coming in recently?”

Jihoon raises a brow. “The writer?” He asks, remembering how Wonwoo would often have a nice long chat with the particular customer.

“Yeah, him.” Wonwoo nods. “His name is Daniel and we’ve been talking a lot, about like books and writing, and I guess just recently I realized that he’s a super nice guy and he’s smart and funny and definitely handsome. He reads and writes, isn’t that just perfect?”

Jihoon knits his eyebrows together. “Sure. What are you getting at?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just saying I kind of like him. Like I want to be in-a-relationship-like-him kind of way.” He clarifies and doesn’t quite understand the confused look in the shorter’s eyes before they widen and are replaced with a smile. Wonwoo immediately smiles back and there’s a slight blush on his cheeks. “I’m planning to ask him out on Valentine’s Day. Maybe for a cup of coffee or something.”

Jihoon shrugs this time. “Well I mean if you really like him, then go for it.” He says as he starts wiping another glass, but then suddenly stops. “Have you told Mingyu?” He asks and Wonwoo raises a brow, wondering why his question is relevant to the whole conversation. “No reason.” Jihoon adds in after examining Wonwoo’s blank expression before going back to wiping the glasses.

Wonwoo’s confused, but he doesn’t question the other. He believes questions would just lead to more questions. “Alright then.” He says before hopping off the bar stool to grab some menus for the incoming customers. He sees a familiar face, sitting at the front table, and a smile appears on his face. “You’re here again.” Wonwoo says as he hands Daniel the menu. “Have you read the latest chapter yet? I knew Maria was shady.”

Daniel shoots a charming smile back. “And to think I thought she was starting to change for good until this happens.” He says with the shake of his head. “Man, she loves John for the wrong reasons.”

Wonwoo nods. “Love is quite difficult.”

 

“I don’t get the concept of playing cupid.” Seungcheol says for the millionth time as Jeonghan rolls his eyes for the seventeenth time. “So, are you going to hire a naked baby to shoot Wonwoo’s butt?” He asks as he examines a red gummy bear thoroughly and throws it into his mouth like a child.

“I swear to God,” Jeonghan mutters under his breath. “I’m saying that I’m going to be the cupid slash matchmaker slash fairy godmother role to get Wonwoo to fall in love with Mingyu. Poor boy is so hopelessly in love with Wonwoo, it hurts to watch.” He continues to explain and there’s a small cough from Jisoo at his desk.

The two oldest turns to stare at the youngest in the room sigh. “What I want to know is,” Jisoo begins, “why are you two discussing this in office when there’s clearly work for the two of you to do?” Those feline eyes blink at Jeonghan drinking his red wine (it’s like four in the afternoon, why is he even drinking?) and Seungcheol chewing on his bag of gummy bears.

Jisoo sighs again. If the three weren’t best friends, he would’ve give a slight hesitation to fire them. “I swear you two are-” the third manager doesn’t get to finish his sentence when his phone suddenly rings and he hides the caller ID before the two other could get a good glimpse of it, instead receiving weird glances.  “Hello?” He answers in a sweet tone. “Yeah, it’s me. No, I’m not busy right now.” There’s a small smile on Jisoo’s lips that Jeonghan catches. “Yeah, I can talk right now.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan watch as Jisoo leaves the room in a hurry and Jeonghan pulls the older close, almost making the latter drop his gummies. “Jisoo is acting suspicious.” Jeonghan hisses closely. He squints his eyes and hums. “You know what I think?” He asks and Seungcheol shakes his head, slowly chewing on his gummy. “I think Jisoo is hiding something from us. And I think that something is a _man_.”

Seungcheol swallows his gummy and blinks at Jeonghan. “Who? Our Jisoo?” He asks oh so innocently, “No way. He’d tell us.” he couldn’t help but jut out a his bottom lip into a pout at the thought of Jisoo hiding secrets because the three of them are like brothers and brothers never keep secrets from each other.

Jeonghan continues to squint his eyes even more at the suspicion. “But _would he?_ ” He questions seriously. “He’s no longer that sweet, guitar loving Church boy any more.” He says and Seungcheol hums in response. Sad, he always loved Jisoo playing his guitar.

“Do you think he’s going out with someone then?” Seungcheol asks and Jeonghan nods with a confident huff. The older hums. “But shouldn’t we be happy for him then?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Jeonghan waves him off. “But what if the guy he’s seeing is some kind of serial killer? What if he turns our innocent, cute, little Jisoo into something mean and crazy? Remember what happened third year in college? I never thought Jisoo would pull off that punk rock pink hair, black leather clothes, and those curses that constantly came out his mouth!” He says and Seungcheol hums again. Third year of college had been an awkward time.

“You mean like you?- OW!” Seungcheol sobs when Jeonghan smacks his arm.

“Be serious here!”

“What? I am serious here! _You’re_ the one being crazy- Ow! Stop smacking me!”

“We need a plan.” Jeonghan says. “A distraction to get Jisoo’s phone. But what can we do?” He says and on cue, Jisoo walks back into the office, call ended and doe eyes wide.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

Jeonghan shrugs. “Nothing.” He replies so sweetly. “Say, Hong Jisoo, I have a question.” He puts a hand on the American boy’s shoulder and guides him to his seat. “Who were you talking to on the phone just now?”

Jisoo raises a brow. “And you care because…?” He blinks up at the other and Jeonghan mentally clicks the tip of his tongue. Seungcheol may be dumb enough to fool but never Hong Jisoo. He needs to increase his swindlering skills up a notch.

“Oh Jisoo,” Jeonghan calls dramatically, throwing a hand over his eyes. “After all the years we’ve been together, thick and thin, you can’t even tell your best friend who you were talking to on the phone? Oh, the heartbreak!”

Jisoo rolls his eyes. The older is just being dramatic. “You’re being dramatic.” He waves the two off. “Now get back to work, I’m not paying you two to sit here drinking wine at four in the afternoon or eating gummy bears.” He says and pushes the two out the office in a swift motion before shutting the door behind them.

“Great, he kicked us out.” Seungcheol comments with a defeated wave of his arms dropping to his side. “And I left my gummies in there. Now what do we do?”

Jeonghan blinks. “You said ‘we’, you’re officially in this plan, HA!”

Seungcheol sighs, defeated. “Every single time.”

 

“HaoHao, how many drinks do I need to have for you to finally go out on a date with me?” Jun teases he leans over the bar counter to the point he almost falls over, shooting minghao his infamous flirty smile. Though he doesn’t get an answer, he does get a laugh back and that’s enough for Jun to lighten his heart as he goes back to his station to take a two ladies’ orders. “And what can I get you two lovely ladies on his fine night?”

The two women giggle and order the My I drink. Jun smiles, knowing My I is also Minghao’s favorite drink as well. “Two My I’s coming right up.’ He says and sends a wink to the giggling ladies again. It’s all for the tips, but Jun doesn’t see the shake of Minghao’s head, this time with no giggles and no smiles.

“Stop flirting, hyung.” Chan comments as he comes by to refill the ice bin. He gets a wink from Jun as well and the younger imitates a puking motion before leaving. “I want to go home.” He says to Jihoon who passes by and he rolls his eyes.

“Do the dishes first.” Jihoon says, smiling at the younger’s playful groan, and hops onto the bar station, ignoring Jun’s wink. Didn’t like it the very first time he hd met Jun, not gonna like it after knowing Jun. “Alright, I’ll take over. You can take your break.” Jihoon says as Jun serves the two My I’s. The Chinese bartender happily steps off the bar and takes off his apron in a swift motion. So dramatic, Jihoon wants to say as Jun goes to the back and passes by Hansol in the beer room.

“Working hard, hyung?” Hansol asks.

“Hardly working, Sol.” Jun answers not a second later as he leaves through the beer room and towards the employee restrooms and Hansol doesn’t even have time to reply as he’s already bursting out into laughter. He begins to laugh louder seeing Seungkwan’s confused face when he’s coming into the room.

“Okay,” Seungkwan begins, “When you’re done being weird, pass me two Pretty U’s.” He says as he scribbles down and order and puts it on the kitchen call handle. Hansol continues to laugh and Seungkwan rolls his eyes, but clearly amused. “Seriously, what are you laughing at?”

Hansol shakes his head, a few giggles coming out here and there. “No, Jun hyung is so funny.” He says and shakes his head again before handing Seungkwan the two Pretty U’s. “Anyway, I wanted to ask, Valentine’s Day is coming up. Do you have any plans?”

“Plans?” Seungkwan asks as he pops open the two beers. “Other than staying home and stuffing my face with chocolate, nope.”

Hansol smiles. “Well I was wondering if-”

“Hold on, I gotta get these to the customers first. I’ll be right back.” Seungkwan says and quickly walks off after seeing Hansol’s nod with a small smile.

“That’s your idea of asking him out on a date?” Jun suddenly says in a mocking tone and Hansol startles, wondering when the older had even arrived behind him. “Dude, you have to be confident! Take the initiative!”

Hansol blinks. “Take the initiative?”

Jun rolls his eyes. “Man you’re too nice. You’re always full of cotton candy and gum drops. You need to be bad boy Hansol sometimes.”

Hansol hums. “Is that how you and Minghao hyung are?” He asks curiously and Jun knits his brows close.

“Hm?” Jun blinks in confusion. “Me and HaoHao? What are you saying?”’

“Aren’t you and Minghao hyung…?”

Jun slowly shakes his head, still not grasping the younger’s question. “Are we...are we what?” He asks, eyes squinting even more in confusion. He knows it’s not because of the language barrier because he’s been in Korea long enough to fully understand Korean. “Are we together, you mean?”

It’s Hansol’s turn to be confused. “You’re not?”

“I’m not?” Jun answers. “We’re just good friends.” He adds and Hansol stares with several blinks, lost as usual, before giving and unconvincing nod. Jun shrugs and pats Hansol’s shoulder. “Good talk.” He says before returning to the bar station and sees Minghao ordering from Jihoon. They make eye contact and Jun smiles, only to be dismissed by the younger’s flat expression.

Minghao grabs the drinks and makes his way back to the customers, ignoring Jun’s stares. The guy is such a flirt, he mentally grunts. “Enjoy your drinks.” He smiles to the customers before heading back to the beer room with Seokmin and Hansol. “You’re up next.” Minghao says to Seokmin who quickly stuffs his face with his chocolate bar and the former laughs. “Dude, calm down, you’re going to choke.”

Seokmin nods and lets out a small laugh before finishing his chocolate. “I’m just so hungry. And it doesn’t help passing all this food-” he’s hushed when the three turn to Jeonghan suspicious peeking from the back, a hand waving at them to inch closer. “What is it, hyung?”

“I need you three to do me a favor.” Jeonghan slightly whispers at them and the trio gives one another a stare. Jeonghan smirks. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fun.”

 

When Jisoo exits out of his office, he’s yawning and dying for a cup of coffee. He sees Hansol standing in front of his door full of innocence and smiles. “What’s up?” Jisoo asks in English and the younger shrugs. “Why aren’t you in the beer room?”

“Seungcheol hyung is in there right now.” Hansol says as he follows the older to the coffee machine. “Say hyung, have you heard? There was like this ufo last night.”

Jisoo sighs. “Hansol, not again with your alien beliefs.”

“They are real, hyung!”

“Okay, okay, go on.”

As the two go on walking away from the office, Jeonghan peeks from the side. He smirks. Hansol will go on forever with his dumb alien theories pretty much gives Jeonghan all the time to sneak into Jisoo’s office, get his phone, get all the information he needs, and then put back the phone to lose all suspicion that he had been in there.

“Get ready to get your peachy ass exposed, Hong Jisoo.” Jeonghan says to himself as he grabs Jisoo’s phone, the little unfamiliar guitar charm swaying back and forth on it. Jeonghan narrows his eyes, wondering when the younger had gotten the little charm. “Let’s see who you have been talking to.”

He scrolls through the messages, passing through the threads with the other members. Hansol, Jihoon, Wonwoo, Minghao, Seungcheol, Soon- hey wait a second.

Jeonghan gasps. “Oh no they didn’t.” he hisses as he goes back to Jisoo’s conversation with Seungcheol.

_“Honestly yeah, I feel like Jeonghan has been gaining some weight.”_

_“Right! I told him that and you know what he did? He slapped me!”_

_“Well obviously because you’re stupid enough to tell him.”_

Jeonghan glares at the phone. _They think I’m fat!_ He growls in his mind. _Just wait until I get my hands on you two. You guys are so-_

“Enough of the alien stories already, Hansol! Gosh, in any moment I swear you’re going to ask me to _build a rocket._ ”

“Shit!” Jeonghan curses when he hears the other’s voice and quickly puts the phone into his pocket as he stands awkwardly in Jisoo’s office when the younger arrives, just as confused as he is. “Uh, hi.” Jeonghan waves and Jisoo blinks.

“What are you doing?” Jisoo asks as he walks towards his desk, the suspicion slowly fading because he doesn’t want to deal with the older’s weird antics. “I should be your turn to get to the your station.”

Jeonghan laughs nervously. “Oh, you’re right. I should probably get going, see you later!” He rants and runs out the room with no hesitation and regrets because no, Jeonghan did _not_ gain any weight mind you.

 

Mingyu checks the time on his phone as he patiently waits at the door for Wonwoo. The bar is close to its closing time and Seokmin is sweeping the floor, getting the place clean for Valentine’s Day tomorrow. “Are you going to ask Yuju out?” Mingyu asks with a small smirk when he sees the same aged friend jump a little.

“Don’t just say that out of nowhere!” Seokmin grunts. “But maybe, if she does show up on my shift.”

Mingyu smiles. “You should go for it. It seems like she likes you too.” He tells the other whose cheeks heat a little. It’s cute to see the two lovebirds together, hiding their feelings and everything. Seokmin is a good kid too, he’s so bright and funny that it makes everyone love him.

“Hey,” A voice goes through Mingyu’s thoughts and he turns to see Wonwoo, all bundled up in his black jacket and a dark blue beanie on, the pom pom on top swaying back and forth as he moves it head. “Ready to go?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu nods, opening the door for him.

Mingyu stuffs his hands deep into the pockets and his face into his scarf as he embraces the cold air. He looks over at Wonwoo and tugs him closer a little for warmth, you know, for Wonwoo.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Mingyu asks after a while of silence. “For Valentine’s Day?” He forces the words out, not knowing why he’s feeling so shy at the moment. He sees Wonwoo stop in his tracks for a moment and Mingyu blinks in confused.

“I’m, uh, going to ask Daniel out.” Wonwoo stutters out and Mingyu could literally hear his heart cracking. “You know, on a date. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

Mingyu opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out as he does that weird silent mouth movement that should only be seen in movies. “W-why, why, why are you asking me?” He blurts out in nervousness and sadness. “If you really like him then...sure you should ask him out.” The words felt foreign to him and Mingyu’s heart breaks more seeing Wonwoo’s smile.

“Thanks. I’m going to go for it.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu gives a bitter smile.

 

Valentine’s Day is here and the bar is filled with couples and maybe soon to be couples here and there. The waiters are on the floor, running around with busy orders and the bartenders making rounds of shots now and then.

“Just can’t catch a break.” Jeonghan says as he finishes making a couple of drinks and Jun narrows his eyes at the older.

“You just started your shift five minutes ago.”

“Five minutes too long ago.”

“Touche.”

“Besides, I got other things on my mind.” Jeonghan says quietly to himself. He had found out who his little Jisoo has been talking to these days. Now he doesn’t know the full name, but it’s been saved in Jisoo’s contacts as _HMH,_ whatever that means or whoever that is.

Seungcheol has been telling him to back off Jisoo’s love life but _no,_ Jeonghan can’t have what happened to Jisoo back in college happen again. It was a dark time and it should never be repeated, not to precious Jisoo. He needs to know if this guy deserves Jisoo.

“You’re quiet for once.” Seungcheol’s voice snaps Jeonghan’s thoughts back into reality. “I’m not complaining though.” He says and Jeonghan shoots him a glare and is about to tell him off before getting cut off by a customer.

The shorter smirks at the sight and turns back to his position, seeing Wonwoo at the corner of his eye walking back and forth between tables. “Still waiting for Daniel?” Jihoon asks and Wonwoo perks up at the sudden question. “Are you sure you’d want to ask him out?”

Wonwoo raises a brow at the question. “Why do you say so?” He asks instead and Jihoon only shrugs.

“Just a thought. Maybe you should open your eyes a little more and pay attention to your surroundings.” Wonwoo hears Jihoon says and the former is totally confused by the sudden statement, but he doesn’t have a chance to ask Jihoon to explain when he hears the ring of the bell and there stands Mingyu to indicate the customers’ orders are done.

“You feeling okay?” Mingyu asks when he sees Wonwoo’s concerned expression. He watches as Wonwoo gives a confused nod and Mingyu hums. “You don’t look okay.”

“It’s nothing. Jihoon is just being a little weird.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu gestures him to go on. “I don’t know. He said something about rethinking to ask Daniel out and pay more attention to my surroundings? Whatever that means.” He says with a huff. “Sometimes he can be so confusing, do you know what I mean?” He stares up at a Mingyu who is taken aback at the sudden look. Wonwoo’s confused expressions are always the cutest.

“Of course.” Mingyu blurts out. “Sometimes I feel like he’s planning my death.”

“He’s planning all our deaths.” Wonwoo corrects with a hint of humor behind his tone. His small laugh echoes in Mingyu’s mind even after leaving, and he watches as Wonwoo walks towards that Kang Daniel’s table and his smile slowly drops. A sigh leaves his lips as he leans over the counter, watching Wonwoo laugh probably at Daniel’s jokes. “Seriously, what does he see in him anyway?” He asks when Seokmin walks up next to him. He gives a weak smile and turns to his best friend. “How’s you and Yuju?”

Seokmin blinks. “Huh? Oh, uh, no. She’s not here.” He says and Mingyu pats his shoulder.

Valentine’s Day sucks.

 

“It’s okay Hansol, you can do it.” Jun pats Hansol twice before pushing him out of the beer room. “I’ll handle it in here, _you_ go talk to Seungkwan.”

“But hyung I-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jun interrupts as he waves his finger side to side. “You’ve practiced enough. Now go talk to Seungkwan, you hotshot of a devil!” With another push, Hansol stumbles out the beer room and awkwardly stands near the bar station, receiving weird stares from Jihoon. Hansol blinks and Jihoon blinks back, about to ask what the younger is up to before closing his mouth, shaking his head and walking away.

Hansol turns his head back to Jun, who’s shooing him away with the back of his palm and the younger boy gulps before turning to Seungkwan who’s waiting for a drink order from Jeonghan. “Hey,” he calls Seungkwan who turns to him, “Are you from Tennessee, because you’re the only ten I see,” he says with the addition of finger guns.

Seungkwan blinks and stares back at the boy before giving a laugh. “Okay, what’s with the bad pickup line?” He asks. One drink out of three is already done and Hansol mentally sweats. Be cool, be cool, he hears Jun’s voice in his mind.

“Listen,” Hansol slams his palm down onto the counter, startling Seungkwan, and says, “It’s Valentine’s Day today. You get off shift early today, and so do I. So you, me, movie, later. Got it?” He demands and examines Seungkwan’s shocked and very confused expression. Shit, Hansol thinks, great I must look like an asshole right now, shit, shit, shit I need to go. “I mean I-”

“Yeah sure.” Seungkwan suddenly says and Hansol blinks.

“Wait, what?”

Seungkwan shrugs but there’s a small smile. “Wasn’t what I exactly pictured how you’d ask me how but good enough.” He says, taking the final third drink before walking off to the customers’ tables.

Jihoon watches as Hansol fist pumps the air with a cheery, “Yes!” before dashing back to the beer room to tell Jun. He shakes his head at the younger but smiles, the younger is endearing, really.

“Something interesting?” Soonyoung pops up next to him and Jihoon startles at the sudden question. The older of the two lets out a chuckle. “My bad, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I don’t get scared.” Jihoon jokes back, lips curling upwards at the ends. “What are you doing out here?”

Soonyoung shrugs in buries his hands in his pockets. “Bored in the kitchen.” He simply answers with a small lift of his shoulders and shortly kicks his right foot back and forth. “Any fun out here?”

“If you count watching gross couples eating their faces off each other then go ahead.” Jihoon answers as he pours Soonyoung a cup of water. It must be hot in the kitchen. The older gladly accepts the drink with smiling eyes that warm up Jihoon’s cold heart.

There’s a silence as Soonyoung sips his drink and Jihoon cleans a glass. “So,” Soonyoung starts first, “Any plans for today? It is Valentine’s Day after all.” He asks and Jihoon hums vaguely in response.

“Going home and sleep that’s my plan.” Jihoon answers with a yawn. “How about you?” He asks and catches a sudden blush on the other’s cheeks. “I have a date later.” He says, his tone giddy.

The glass almost slips through of Jihoon’s fingers and he takes a few seconds to calm his mind and chest. Soonyoung? On a date? With who? “Oh…” He fakes a cough. “That’s, that’s nice.” Jihoon says. “Hope she can put up how much of a goof you are.”

Soonyoung smiles. “Thanks, Ji.” he says and puts the now empty cup down before heading back to the kitchen. Once he’s gone, Jihoon lets out a defeated sigh and calms down his mind. Pathetic, he kind of feels.

“I’m taking a small break.” Jihoon says to Jeonghan at the other side of the bar station and walks off the step. He goes to his bag and stares at the heart shaped box of chocolates for several seconds before proceeding to stuff the box deeper and hiddened into his bag. “So much for Valentine’s Day.”

 

“What are you holding? Oh, a box of chocolates? For little ol’ me?” Jun teases when he sees the red box in Minghao’s hands. He flutters his eyes at the younger who in return rolls his own eyes. “You shouldn’t have, HaoHao!”

“You’re right, and I didn’t.” Minghao answers with a flat tone. “Some customer gave this to me.” He explains and Jun gasps so dramatically that a laugh escapes Minghao’s lips. “Please stop, you don’t need to lose more brain cells.”

Jun pouts. “My little Haohao, receiving chocolates from someone else other than me? Oh the tragedy, am I too late? Have you no more love for me, HaoHao?” He recites like he’s been practicing the lines for hours, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes. He listens to Minghao’s laughter and it brightens up his heart on this lovely day. “You broke my heart HaoHao. You owe me a new one.” He watches Minghao smile brighter. “How about giving me yours instead?”

“You need to not.” Minghao says, laughing as he gently pushes Jun away by his chest and walks off with a couple of menus to the entering customers. Jun smiles as he watches the younger leave, his heart full of butterflies and joy.

He continues to watch as Minghao does his job and Jun’s wide smile fades into a small sweet one. He watches as Minghao nods his head after taking each order, and how he smiles before leaving the table.

He’s so cute, Jun thinks to himself.

“Jun!” Jeonghan’s voice rings through his ears. He shakes off his thoughts and looks over to the older. “Pass these to Jisoo for me,” he says and Jun nods as he receives a stack of credit card slips. “I’m a little busy right now, thanks!”

Jun walks away from the station and towards the back to Jisoo’s office. With three knocks he enters the room to see Jisoo at his desk, buried in numerous slips and papers. “Got some more for ya.” Jun says as he neatly places the new stack onto the older’s desk who groans sarcastically. As he’s about to leave, he sees a heart shaped box at the side and narrows his eyes at it. “Who did you get this from?” Jun asks with a hint of amusement. “Or are you giving this to someone?”

Jisoo blinks. “Oh, uh, a friend gave it to me. Just a friend.” He repeats before going back to do his work. Jun hums, not convinced. He smells a secret relationship when he sees one.

“Okay, okay.” Jun says as he leisurely leaves the room. “Today is Valentine’s Day after all.”

There’s a moment of silence. “Jun.” Jisoo calls and the said man turns with a waiting expression. “It’s been awhile but is everything fine?”

“Fine? Well Jeonghan hyung is handling the bar, Jihoon is grossed out by couples, Hansol’s doing well-”

“No,” Jisoo intercepts, “I meant you. I’m asking not as a boss but as a friend. I don’t want you to go through what happened last time, and the times before that.”

Jun hums a little. “Don’t worry hyung. I’ll be fine.” He says and hums his way out of the office. When he closes the door, his smile drops a little and a sigh leaves his lips. “At least I think I’ll be.”

Jisoo watches as Jun closes the door before going back to his paperwork. Being buried in millions of stacks of paper isn’t how he’d imagined spending Valentine’s Day would be like. But then again what other choice does he have.

His phone vibrates from the side and Jisoo eyes the screen. _“Are you at work?”_ The boy smiles at the message, putting down his pen and taking his phone in hand. He types several messages out before deleting and retyping over and over, feeling like a teen girl in love.

 _“Yeah I am.”_ Jisoo messages back three minutes later and in two minutes he receives another message.

_“Great, I’ll come by later then.”_

He puts his phone down and eyes the heart shaped box at the corner of his desk, the smile on his lips never leaves.

 

Seungcheol yawns as he rubs his teary eyes. Being in the front of the bar by the entrance and away from all the other members, he gets bored really easily not being able to talk to anyone. “I’m hungry.” He mumbles to himself when he feels his stomach doing empty flips. “I want my gummies.”

He looks over to the bar station where the bartenders finally get a chance to breathe after the three hour rush of customers. Jeonghan yawns widely and Seungcheol takes this chance to take a photo of the other. “This will be great blackmail.”

“What will be great blackmail, hyung?” Chan’s voice asks as he walks towards the oldest. He leans against the wall, having done all his duties already. Seungcheol laughs and shows the maknae the photo and the latter explodes into laughter. “Send that to me hyung! Next them he calls me his baby I’m going to expose him.”

“You will do no such thing.” Seungcheol says with a finger to Chan’s forehead. “I will be the one getting revenge after all the times Jeonghan has humiliated me.”

“But that’s not fair!”

“Life’s not fair, son.”

“I’m not your son either!”

The bell of the entrance rings and the two seize their little shouts until later. A group of girls come in, which Seungcheol already recognizes. Ah yes, Sowon’s group. “What? No dates?” He teases childishly and Sowon also replies childishly with a pair of rolled eyes.

“Haha very funny.”’ She says. “But we girls are on a mission. Is Seokmin working tonight?”

“Well yeah, everyone is.”

Sowon smiles. “Great! Our little Yuju has some things to do, so we’ll be going to our seats.” She giggles pass by them, dragging a reluctant looking Yuju along. Seungcheol raises his brow and turns to Chan who sighs happily.

“Ah, young love.” Chan says and turns to the older who is still confused. “I’d tell you but as if you’d understand.” He comments and immediately leaves the scene when Seungcheol’s mouth drops in disbelief.

About ten minutes later Seungcheol hears Seokmin talking super loudly at the middle of the bar, by the girls’ table. “Really?! Of course! I was about to ask you the same thing!” He says with the cutest blush on his face and the mirroring blush on Yuju’s own face. “My shift is actually ending soon. Um, I’ll see you later?”

Yuju nods. “Can’t wait.” She says, her cheeks buried in her palms.

Seungcheol smiles at the front. “Oh~ that’s what Chan meant.” He says and suddenly a pack of gummies is thrown into the air and directly onto his lap. He looks up, confused to see Jeonghan waving and Jisoo by his side, collecting the credit card slips and laughing at the oldest’s expression. Seungcheol smiles even wider.

Valentine’s Day is so sweet.

 

“Why do I have to be the one cleaning up the mess.” Chan complain as he sweeps the fallen balloons, glitter, confetti, decorations, and paper hearts off the floor. He ignores Seungcheol laugh at the side and Chan is about to throw some confetti at him before the entrance opens and Chan sees a tall man with a stoic expression walk in.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed.” Seungcheol says, trying to look tough compared to the taller man who clears his throat awkwardly.

“Actually,” the man says with such a sweet voice, “I was wondering if Hong Jisoo is here? I’m his friend.” He says and Seungcheol freezes, eyes suddenly squinting with such suspicion at the man in front of him.

“You’re Jisoo’s friend?” Seungcheol asks and the man nods. “Hm…” He taps his finger against his chins, mouth raised all the way to his nose in concentration. “Well you certainly don’t look like a serial killer, you’re too handsome.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing, don’t mind me.” Seungcheol says. “I’ll go get Jisoo.”

Chan watches as Seungcheol goes to the back and he’s left with the man towering over him. He’s dressed in long black coat, and his face really gives off an icy feel. There’s some mumbling at the back (probably Jeonghan) before Chan sees Jeonghan (yep, Jeonghan) stomping out the back and towards the man.

“So, you’re the guy Jisoo has been seeing.” Jeonghan says and Chan thinks it’s a funny sight to see the former have to stare at the way up at the man. “What’s your name?”

“Hwang Minhyun.” Minhyun answers. “I’m Jisoo’s friend.”

“Uh huh, yeah, sure you are.” Jeonghan says, ignoring Seungcheol’s pleads for him to be nice. “Tell me Minhyun, do you have a criminal record?”

“What?”

“Are you into punk music?”

“No?”

“Do you have a habit of say bad words?”

“Um, no?”

Jeonghan hums. “You’re too pure. That’s suspicious.” He says and Seungcheol stomps out of frustration.

“Yah! Not everyone is as evil as you!”

“Shush, Choi Seungcheol! I’m trying to interrogate someone here!”

Minhyun blinks and turns to Chan who is probably the most sane at the moment. “So is Jisoo here or-”

“Don’t look at me. I need to clean.” Chan says and sees Jisoo exiting his office with his usual stacks of paper.

“What’s with all the commotion- oh, Minhyun!” Jisoo says, immediately beaming when he sees the man who smiles in return back relieved. “I didn’t actually think you’d come by.” Jisoo says softly and Minhyun shakes his head.

“It’s not Valentine’s Day anymore but here,” Minhyun says and opens his bag to reveal a box of chocolates for the American boy. “Happy late Valentine’s.”

Jisoo smiles. “Well I have one for you too.” He says as he hands his own box over and the two stand there, smiling into each other’s eyes.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan watches from the side, lips pursed and eyes still judging Jisoo’s new friend. “I still don’t trust.” He says and Seungcheol pouts.

“Why? They’re cute together.”

“We’ll see what happens.”

“Y'all wild.” Chan says as he continues to sweep. “Jeonghan hyung is probably just jealous.”

“I AM NOT.”

“Not what?” Jisoo asks as he and Minhyun walk up to the three. He knits his eyebrows when Jeonghan dismisses his question. “Anyway, Minhyun and I are hanging out for a bit. I’ll see you guys at home.” He says and Seungcheol gives him little smiley waves at the entrance.

“Have fun and be safe~”

Jeonghan looks at Minhyun. “You better have him back safe and sound.” he says and Minhyun gulps.

“Of course.”

 

“Tell me again why I’m in charge of the cleaning.”

“Because you’re the maknae.” Mingyu says and Chan mimics him with a high pitched tone. The older laughs again before seeing Wonwoo coming out the back with his puffed up jacket. “Ready to go?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo nods.

“Sweep well, maknae,” Wonwoo teases, ruffling through Chan’s hair before exiting the bar. “Finally, fresh air.” He stretches his arms outwards in the midnight air and the act reminds Mingyu of a small kitten.

They walk in silence for a couple of moments and most of the time Mingyu feels like there’s a lump in his throat when trying to start a conversation with the older. “So,” The younger begins, “How was your Valentine’s?”

Wonwoo must’ve spaced out because he doesn’t react until a couple seconds later and he turns to Mingyu with blankness in his eyes. “Oh, uh.” he pauses but continues to walk. “Um, I don’t know.”

Mingyu raises a brow in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asks and suddenly Wonwoo is letting out small, defeated laughs.

“I’m honestly so stupid.” The older replies and they stop at a red light. He turns to Mingyu with such a sad smile the latter just wants to pull him into a hug. “You see, what happened was…”

 

“Hoon, I can’t do it.” Wonwoo says as he scrambles his way towards the said boy’s station. He leans over the table with a nervous blush on his face. “What if he doesn’t like me back?”

“Don’t know until you try.” Is Jihoon’s answer and Wonwoo notices the former has been acting a little strange since an hour ago, almost upset even. “Just go tell him. I’m in the mood to talk.” He says as he puts a glass down and walks to the other side of the bar.

Wonwoo huffs but doesn’t try to call Jihoon back. He looks over to the table Daniel is sitting and gives himself a nod. “I can do this.” He says as he takes heavy footsteps towards the other man. “Are you busy?” Wonwoo asks and Daniel looks up from his phone, smiling.

“No, what’s up? Have you read the latest chapter?”

Wonwoo hums. “Not yet. I, uh, actually have something to ask you.” He asks and Daniel blinks in anticipation, that puppy smile never leaving. Wonwoo takes a breath. “I was wonder if-” he doesn’t get to finish when Daniel’s eyes immediately shift towards the entrance where they see a young man not older than themselves checking his ID with Seungcheol in the front.

Wonwoo watches as Daniel stands up, his smile even wider than before, waving down the new customer who smiles in return. “Finally you’re here. I was getting tired of waiting.” Wonwoo hears Daniel says as the latter brings in the new man into a hug followed by a peck on the cheek. “Oh Wonwoo, let me introduce you to my fiance, Ong Seongwoo.”

The Seongwoo guy smiles and he’s _dashing_. “Nice to finally meet you, Wonwoo. Daniel always tells him about his new friend in a bar and how you guys always talk about the novels together.”

Wonwoo blinks in response, unable to say anything as he watches the couple in front of him talking and giggling and just _so in love with each other_.

“Oh.” Wonwoo whispers to himself. “This is awkward.”

Daniel then turns to Wonwoo. “Oh, didn’t you say you have something to ask me?” He asks and Wonwoo almost chokes in air before quickly shaking his head.

“No, no, just wondering if you’d want our special double cheeseburger. Our chefs make it extremely delicious.”

Daniel smiles. “That sounds great. You want one, babe?” He asks Seongwoo who nods happily and the former gives him a gentle squeeze on his waist. “We’ll take two.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Coming right up.”

 

Wonwoo laughs into Mingyu’s arm. “He’s _engaged_ .” He says, laughing though Mingyu doesn’t entirely find what was really funny. “Oh it was so embarrassing. There I was about to ask him out and then his _fiance_ comes in, that’s gold. Someone needs to write a story about that.” He continues to joke, shaking his head.

Mingyu hums, only because he can’t think of anything to say. “Why,” he begins, “Why aren’t you upset? I know I’d be if something like that happens to me.”

Wonwoo smiles. “I’d be lying if I said I’m not upset. It just doesn’t affect me as much. In fact I don’t even know why I was so infatuated with him. Love is such a strange thing, don’t you think?” He turns to Mingyu, eyes smiling up at him. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s just me. I guess I’m actually not looking for a relationship at the moment. I have way too many things to worry about; relationships will only get in the way.”

Mingyu takes in the words one by one, his heart growing heavier and heavier at each step. “So, you don’t want to be with anyone right now?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Wonwoo answers. “I don’t do well with relationships.”

They arrive in front of Wonwoo’s building and the other smiles as he unlinks his arm with Mingyu’s. “Thanks for walking me home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu smiles back.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update: March 17th :)


	3. March Affections

Jisoo yawns as he fumbles the keys to open the bar. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are behind him, both yawning their mouths off as well. “Let’s leave the door open today.” Jisoo says once the key clicks and the door opens. “The weather is finally getting nicer.” 

It’s finally March and the cold winter is finally starting to get warmer. The sun is shining bright and small greens are beginning to grow on the tree branches. 

“It’s about time.” Jeonghan’s voice pierces through both Seungcheol and Jisoo’s ears. “I can finally start wearing  _ nice  _ clothes instead of these ugly jackets.” He says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes playfully before pushing the former into the bar.

The three stumble into the bar with laughs and giggles and Seungcheol twirls around the spacious center of the bar a couple of times like usual before getting the business ready for opening. He turns on the jukebox as Jeonghan unsettles the bar station and Jisoo opens the door to his office.

‘Like a Virgin’ starts to play as the first song of day and Seungcheol laughs as he points at Jeonghan. “Hey listen, it’s Jeonghan’s theme song.” He jokes and dodges the flying rag from the other man. “I’m kidding! It’s so not- ow!”

“Your mouth will be your greatest weakness, Choi Seungcheol.” 

Jisoo laughs at the scene before entering his office. He can still hear the two fussing even when he sits down on his seat. “Another day of work.” He says to himself as he reaches for the stack of paperwork at the side of his desk. 

Minghao is the first waiter to arrive a few moments later, knocking on Jisoo’s door to announce his presence. “Whatcha doing?” He asks Jisoo in a playful tone as he skip-hops his ways over to the manager. Jisoo laughs.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Jisoo asks as he hands over a couple of bills to the younger. “Here’s your tip-out from yesterday. Not bad.” He says and Minghao chuckles as he counts his amount. 

“Well, it was quite busy yesterday.” Minghao replies, waving his money as evidence. 

Jisoo playfully rolls his eyes. “How are your fashion things going? Pretty busy, I assume.” He says. Since Minghao is a fashion and photography student, he’s currently lining up for some big company internships and Jisoo just hopes he doesn’t get too stressed. 

“It’s going great actually.” Minghao answers, bright.  “As long as there are no distractions, I’m always on top of my work so no need to worry.” He has many goals in mind that he makes sure he stays his life on track. 

His smile drops a little. “I wonder if Jun is okay, since he’s been sick for the past few days.” He remembers how the older hadn’t shown up to work last night and Jihoon had to take over his shift. It sucks to be sick when the days have just been getting nicer.

“Pretty sure he’s coming in today.” Jisoo answers. “He texted me saying he’s feeling better, but watch over him, yeah?”

Minghao rolls his eyes but smiles. “Why do I have to babysit him?” He jokes as he makes his way out the office. He sees Jihoon and Seungkwan walk in for their shifts as Minghao proceeds to wipe down the menus. “So how was your date night?” Minghao casually asks Seungkwan when the latter starts to wipe the counters.

“The best, as usual.” Seungkwan answers with a wide smile and Minghao chuckles. It’s cute, he thinks. Ever since Seungkwan and Hansol got together they often go on small dates at least twice a week. It’s almost too cute to bare. “We went karaoking last night.” Seungkwan continues. “And then he took me to the Han River. Isn’t he so romantic?”

“Super.” Minghao replies with a gently toss of his rag to the bucket. He walks off, wiping his hands on his apron, and passes by Jihoon who’s heading towards the bar station. 

“I’m so tired.” Jihoon hears Jeonghan say as the latter is finishing up stacking the glasses in order. “I didn’t get  _ any  _ sleep last night.”

Jihoon raises a brow. “Why?”

“I was too busy watching TV.”

“Well then.”

Soonyoung comes through the door with a bright smile when he sees his fellow co-workers. “Hello everyone!” He shouts through the empty bar and Jihoon laughs as he watches the other skip towards him. “What a great day to see you, Lee Jihoon.” He says smugly, leaning over the counter and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“What’s gotten you so happy today?” Jihoon asks curiously and Soonyoung shrugs. 

“Nothing, just a great day outside.” The other says as he shoots Jihoon the bright smile of his. “Also, hey check this out,” Soonyoung moves to the middle of the bar and literally busts a bunch of dance moves at once, twirling, spinning, jumping, all that jazz and Jihoon stares in confusion.

“Okay…?”

“How was it?” Soonyoung asks out of breath. “Chan and I have an upcoming dance competition too so we’re practicing all we can.” He sits down at the bar and thanks Jihoon when the latter hands him a glass of water. “Are you going to come and watch?”

“Why should I?” 

“You know, for moral support.”Soonyoung answers as he sips the water. Jihoon scoffs lightly. “Don’t you have your girlfriend for that?” He tries to hide the jealousy in his tone and dismisses Soonyoung’s startled expression. Ever since Soonyoung and Momo started going out, Jihoon tried his best to hide his emotions, which certainly hadn’t been easy to him considering he sees the other boy every day.

“Oh,” Soonyoung’s tone is weird. He lets out a weak laugh. “We’re not going out anymore. Didn’t really work out.” He says and Jihoon eyes him. Soonyoung shrugs. “Turns out I didn’t like her that way.”

“Oh.” Is all Jihoon could say. 

There’s an awkward silence

“When is your performance?”

Soonyoung smiles. “April 17th.”

 

When Wonwoo enters the bar, he hastily greets Seungcheol at the door, Jeonghan and Jihoon at the bar station, and Seungkwan and Chan working the floor before rushing pass them to head to the kitchen.

There he sees Mingyu laughing with Soonyoung and Seokmin at some hilarious joke. Mingyu’s laugh drops when he sees Wonwoo’s annoyed expression. 

“I thought we were going to walk here together again.” Wonwoo huffs as he crosses his arms. For the past few weeks Mingyu has been avoiding him like some kind of plague. They no longer walk to or from work anymore, and quite frankly Wonwoo is getting annoyed of excuses like,  _ “I have some errands to do, I’ll see you tomorrow.” _

Mingyu eyes everything but at the male in front of him. He can feel Soonyoung and Seokmin slowly drift away; sometimes Wonwoo can get really scary when he’s upset. 

“I just really had something important to do.” Mingyu says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He continues to avoid Wonwoo’s eye contact even when the latter is starting to walk towards him. 

“What important things did you need to do at three in the morning?” Wonwoo continues to question. He glares. “If you don’t want to walk together then just say it. Don’t make me wait for you to show up.” He says and with that Wonwoo walks out the kitchen, leaving a sighing Mingyu to Soonyoung and Seokmin.

“Dude,” Seokmin calls, “what’s going on? Do you not like Wonwoo anymore or something?”

“Yeah man,” Soonyoung chimes in, “Come to think of it, you’ve been like this for a while now.”

Mingyu sighs. “It’s not that.” He says. “It’s  _ because _ I like him that I’m like this.” He watches as dumb and dumber’s expressions turn into confusion and Mingyu pouts. “He got his heartbroken on Valentine’s Day. So when we were walking home he was telling me about how he doesn’t want to be in a relationship. So I decided to step away and give him room.”

“Then you need to  _ tell _ him that otherwise he’s going to be mad with your forever. And Wonwoo hyung stays made for  _ a long time _ .”

Soonyoung nods. “Tell me about it; he’s still mad with me about the time I accidentally made him lose his game. Never played games around me since.”

“He’s so petty honestly. Mingyu, I don’t even know you see in him.” Seokmin says.

“Yeah he’s so sensitive.”

“And cold.”

“Just as cold as his jokes.”

Mingyu glares at them. “He’s  _ nothing  _ like what you’re saying! He’s sensitive because he has a soft heart, and he gets cold really easily so he likes getting hugs. The jokes I understand, he’s horrible to jokes, but WHEN HE LAUGHS BY HIMSELF IT’S THE CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD. HE HAS THE CUTEST LAUGH AND HIS NOSE CRINKLES AND-,”

Soonyoung shuts the taller up with his palm. “Calm down, we’re not all whipped like you are.” He says and groans when Mingyu licks his hand as an offensive mechanism. “Gross.” he wipes his hand on Seokmin’s apron and jabs a finger to Mingyu’s chest. “You need to  _ man up _ and tell him your feelings. Trust me. I’m Wonwoo’s best friend, I know everything about it.”

Mingyu blinks. “You’re not his best-,” he’s cut off by Seokmin.

“Just let him imagine.”

“Okay.” Mingyu replies and hears Chan walking into the room with a pile of dishes. 

“So, Wonwoo hyung seems stressed.” Chan says. “Not that I care. But he almost threw a plate at me so that was interesting. What’s gotten into him?” Mingyu groans and Chan startles at the sudden sound, watching the tallest man in the room stomp his way into the storage room. Chan shakes his head. “I’m not even going to ask.”

“Well don’t because we have more important things to focus on!” Soonyoung shouts. “We need to practice for our competition!”

“But, we’re at work?”

“I meant whenever we have time!”

“Right, but after I get these dishes done.” The youngest says and notices the strange pause at his Soonyoung hyung. Which is weird because the man is  _ never _ quiet. “You okay, hyung?”

“Do you think Jihoon would come watch our performance?”

“Huh? Jihoon hyung? Why would he do that? He has better things to do. Like sleeping.”

Soonyoung pouts. “I’d be cool if he comes to watch.” He says and Chan hums as he starts the water running. Truthfully he knows why Soonyoung wants the other boy to watch their competition. A lot goes on in the bar that Chan quickly catches on. It’s not easy, but he gets it eventually. 

There’s just one thing that he can’t seem to grasp his mind upon. A certain Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao. Just what kind of relationship do they have?

 

Minghao has only been to Jun’s apartment a total of two times. One, when he had to bring a very drunk jun home from the holiday party, and two, when he had to comeback to grab his cap from the same day he dropped Jun off at the same holiday party. 

_ “Hey Minghao.” The boy hears Jisoo call when the older left his office. “Jun just texted me he still isn’t feeling well. Just in case, can you go check up on him?” _

_ “But it’s my shift.” _

_ “I’ll let you go early. It’s not that busy anyway. But don’t tell Jeonghan. He’ll whine for me to cut him off early too.”  _

He stands in front of the door and takes out his phone. Jun hasn’t answered his two earlier texts regarding his arrival, and his phone calls aren’t getting picked up. “He must be really sick.” Minghao comments to himself. He wavers his finger over the doorbell just under the ‘Wen Junhui’s Paradise <3’ sign that always make Minghao want to gag.

The first two rings get no reaction, but Minghao doesn’t mind. He’s never a quitter, so on the fifth ring he lets his finger hold down on the button, letting it ring for several long seconds. The sounds of stomping his heard from behind the door and a very pissed looking Jun swings open the door with an angry, “WHO THE FUCK.” He stares into Minghao’s doe eyes and the boy finally lets go of the bell, letting the silence fall between them.

Jun has no shirt on and Minghao tries his best to ignore it. “Oh, you’re not dead.” Instead, Minghao says and Jun groans, tiredly rubbing the space between his eyes. 

“Minghao, what are you doing here?” Jun asks through a sore throat and the younger dismisses his question, waving him off and letting himself into Jun’s apartment. 

“Jisoo hyung told me how sick you are.” Minghao says as he enters the living room. Jun’s place is just as aesthetic as the man himself. It’s very minimalistic, color palette consisting of many black and whites with some light pastels here and there. Minghao finds it very eye pleasing. Jun has always had a good eye with looks. “I bought you some food.” Jisoo made him buy it. “When have you last eaten?’

Jun has the audacity to roll his eyes and Minghao’s own left eye twitches in annoyance. “I’m not hungry.” the older of the two answers and is about to walk back to his room before being pulled by his collar. “Are you trying to choke me?” Jun comments with coughs as he readjusts the hem of his shirt. “Damn, HaoHao. You’re kinky but you have to take me out on a date first.”

It’s Minghao’s turn to roll his eyes this time. “Just eat the food.” He says as he starts to take the packages out the bags one by one. “I’ll heat them up for you.”

Jun starts to tantrum. He does that stomping thing with his feet that should only be adorable with little kids and yet so endearing on him. “I don’t want to eat! I just want to sleep!”

The last box of food goes on the table with a slam. “You can sleep after you eat.” Minghao glares. “Jisoo hyung forced me to check on you and buy you food so you wouldn’t die of sickness, so you’re going to eat this even if I have to feed it to your mouth, one by one, spoon by spoon myself, got it?” He demands and Jun stares at him with wide eyes and a small pout.

“You’d feed me?” Jun whimpers but his eyes are shining and Minghao already regrets all life choices. “Even if you’d sit on my lap?”

“What? No. I’m not sitting-”

“Then I’m not eating!” 

Minghao sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. Jun is always such a flirt. “Fine. I’ll sit on your lap.” He says and the older immediately brightens as he dashes over to his seat, almost topping over from being too lightheaded. 

He pats his thighs and Minghao reluctantly sits on them. Jun’s arm naturally goes around Minghao’s waist as he smiles at him, opening his mouth so the younger can feed him the first spoon of chicken soup. He feeds him in silence before a hand moves up to check the temperature of Jun’s forehead. “Still very warm.” Minghao comments. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.” Jun answers. He hates being sick. “I feel like throwing up every two minutes.”

“Just don’t throw up on me.” Minghao comments as he feeds Jun a spoon of rice. He listens to the older giggle (Jun’s giggles are always the cutest but Minghao would never say that out loud), and he feels the arm tighten slightly around him but in the most comfortable way.

“You’re too pretty to be thrown up on,” Jun teases, watching the corners of Minghao’s pink lips quirk up at the comment. “My HaoHao is so pretty.”

“And you’re too ugly to be flirting with me.” Minghao replies and Jun gasps amusingly, causing the younger to let out his cute little laughter. He continues to feed Jun (to shut him up of course) until the last spoon and grabs a napkin to wipe his mouth. His elbows brush pass the shapes of jun’s arbs from time to time and Minghao tries to dismiss the tingly feeling in his chest. “You know maybe you got sick because you don’t wear a damn shirt.”

At that moment Jun sneezes and Minghao just barely got away. “Gross.” He says as he slams a tissue into the other’s face. 

Jun sniffles. “It’s too hot to wear a shirt. My body is burning up, appearance wise and fever wise.” He says, smirking at Minghao but the latter can only see the mucus dripping out of the other’s nose. 

“You are so gross.” Minghao insults but there’s a smile on his lips. He hops off Jun’s lap (ignoring the other’s groan and the sudden coldness on the bottom of his thighs) and puts the dirty dishes into the sink. “Here’s some medicine. After you take it, rest for a while.”

Jun sees the small pills along with a glass of cold water put on the table and he consumes them, head bobbing upon gulping the water. “You know,” Jun says when he puts the now empty glass down. “This is oddly domestic.”

Minghao stops cleaning the dishes to glare at the sick man. “Don’t push it. I could’ve given you poison.”

“Ah, I would love to die by the hands of my love.” Jun recites like he’s in some sort of school play. Well, he is part of the theater department after all. He gets up from his seat and Minghao can feel the annoyance come closer until Jun suddenly glomps him into a backhug. “HaoHao is so warm.” 

Minghao groans and shakes shoulder. “Get off, I’m washing the dishes. And go put on a damn shirt.” He says and Jun continues to whine. 

“I’m too weak to put on a shirt.”

“And too weak for me to beat you up apparently.”

Jun whines and encases Minghao in his arms tightly after the latter has finished the dishes. “Let’s cuddle, HaoHao.” He says and Minghao sighs and his finger brushes along the older’s arm around his chest. Jun is really warm, maybe from the sickness.

“No. You’re sick and you should sleep.” 

“But I can’t sleep without cuddles!”

Minghao sighs for the final time. “Fine. Let’s go to bed.”

 

“Are you still not going to talk to me? I said I was sorry.” Mingyu says as he hands Wonwoo the plate of the customer’s fries. The older doesn’t even spare him a glance but takes the plate and leaving with a huff. Mingyu sighs. It’s been like this for  _ hours.  _

Wonwoo glides through the floor, trying to distract his unusual chaotic mind. He peeks over at Mingyu’s back leaving to the kitchen and he mentally sighs. “Enjoy your fries.” Wonwoo says to the customers with the lightest tone he could muster before heading to the bar. “I need a break.” he says to Jihoon.

“A break from what?” Jihoon asks as he pours a drink for a customer. “Hold on, be right back.”

Wonwoo nods and watches the bartender walk off with the drink. He wonders where Minghao had went. He just left saying he had something to do. Quite unfair since he’s usually number two Wonwoo would go for with concerns. 

It’s a pointless argument and he shouldn’t be so upset over a little thing like this because Mingyu possibly could have been busy but why does he have to be so vague about it. 

Wonwoo hears a familiar laughter from the side table. Daniel is here again with Seongwoo sitting across of him; the two having a hearty conversation. Wonwoo wonders how he had fallen for Daniel in the first place. It all seems like a blur, like some kind of spell that’s worn off. 

_ “So, you don’t want to be with anyone right now?”  _ He remembers Mingyu’s words. Wonwoo mentally sighs. Why can’t he make up his mind?

“So what did you want to talk about?” Jihoon walks to Wonwoo’s side, leaning over the bar counter. “Is this about Mingyu?”

Wonwoo blinks. “How did you know?” he asks and Jihoon shrugs.

“Pretty sure everyone noticed how he’s been avoiding you. Any reason why?”

“Not one at all.”

“Maybe he has a girlfriend.” Jihoon comments and Wonwoo eyes him. Mingyu? Having a girlfriend? Not entirely impossible. “Just my thoughts.” The shorter adds. “You should head back to work. There’s a new table.”

Wonwoo nods reluctantly goes to the table. It’s a single man but Wonwoo suddenly feels suspicious. “Welcome to Shining Diamonds Bar. Here’s our menu.” The man looks up and gives the  _ dirtiest _ smirk to Wonwoo. Oh great, he’s this kind of guy.

“Thank you, beautiful.” The man slurs and Wonwoo almost gags.

“Call me when you’re ready to order.” Wonwoo walks back to Jihoon with a shake of his head. Working in a bar, customers like these are often. But as long as they’re not drunk or do any other harm it’s fine. “Keep an eye out for him.” Wonwoo says to Jihoon. He’s always had a keen eye for suspicious people. He fishes out his phone. “Damn, where is Minghao when you need him.” He jokes, remembering the time the Chinese boy had almost flipped a customer over for being too touchy.

“Probably babysitting Jun.” Jihoon jokes along. “A perfect match made in heaven if you ask me.”

“Double that, Hoon.” Wonwoo says and feels a vibrate on his phone. It’s a message from Minghao, speak of the devil. 

**hao:** _ “How’s work?” _

**won:** _ “Going fine. Where are you?” _

**hao:** _ “Jisoo made me take care of Jun. I’m in his apartment right now.” _

**won:** _ “Is he doing alright? He’s been sick for days.” _

**hao:** _ “He’s fine. Just whines too much.” _

**won:** _ “That’s so jun. Gotta go, it’s starting to get busy, I’ll talk to you later.” _

Jun’s breathe is hot against Minghao.’s chest He must be really heating up from his sickness, Minghao thinks as he gently pulls the sleeping Jun closer in his embrace. His fingers thread through the older’s hair, feeling the soft locks along his fingertips.

Jun mumbles something in his sleep and Minghao unconsciously smiles at the little words. “Shhh,” he sounds out and Jun calms down snuggling into the younger’s chest more. Silence falls between the two again and Minghao hums a small melody through the darkness.

“You’re warm, HaoHao.” Jun comments with a sleepy tone and Minghao smiles, patting the older’s head. Jun shifts a little so he could stare into Minghao’s doe eyes. The younger always had the cutest pair of eyes Jun has ever seen. They’re like little chocolates and when they smile the sun cries. 

“What is it?” Minghao laughs and Jun smiles. 

“Nothing.” His tone is unusual compared to the way he normally speaks but nonetheless sweet. “When was the last time you held someone like this?”

Minghao ponders. “Been a while. I’m not expecting anything anytime soon.” He says, fingers still going through Jun’s hair. “How about you? When was the last time you were with someone?”

“A long time ago.” Jun answers. “Didn’t end too well.”

“Details?”

“I rather not.”

“Fair enough.”

Silence falls again and Minghao never stops twirling jun’s locks. It seems to calm the older as he sighs into the touches. “Why do you always do that?” Minghao asks and Jun stares at him, confused. “That thing, always flirting with everyone you see.”

Jun smiles, but there’s no cockiness in it. “Well I am a bartender. It’s a tactic to get good tips, you know?” He says. “Unless you mean why I always flirt with normal people? I hardly do, Hao. The only person I flirt with is with you.”

“That sounds like a lie.”

“Is it? It’s up to you to believe it or not.”

Minghao stops playing with Jun’s hair. “You know how I always am with relationships, so why do you do that to me?”

“And you let me do that to you considering that fact that you also know how I am with relationships.”

It’s a fair argument, Minghao thinks. Jun seems pretty smart when he’s not being a dork. 

“You’re an idiot.” Minghao replies, not knowing what else to say. But he’s smiling and that makes Jun smile along too. There’s something about the way Jun smiles. It’s like sunshines. Like a child laughing for the first time. Except it’s the same feeling every time Jun laughs. 

Minghao doesn’t know who leaned in first but he realizes Jun’s lips taste sweeter than they look. He parts his lips slightly to let Jun’s tongue in and meet his own. Neither of them knows how much time has passed, yet they don’t care.

But at some time, when Minghao is straddling Jun’s thighs and the older’s arms wrapping around his waist, something sparks in Minghao’s mind, something along the lines of fear. 

He stops the kiss, Jun just as surprised as he is, and immediately gets off his lap. “Minghao, wait.” Jun says but the other shakes his head.

“No, I have to go. This was a bad idea.” He stares into Jun’s eyes. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Minghao.” Jun catches the boy in the living room, away from grabbing his bag and phone. He holds onto Minghao’s wrist and makes him face the older. Minghao struggles to break free from the hold but Jun has always been a tad stronger in both strength and mind. “Minghao, look at me.”

“I don’t want to!” Minghao shouts. “I need to go. I can’t be here. I have important things to do. I have deadlines for my internship, i have catalogs to review, classes to study for,” Minghao’s eyes feel teary. Everything is a blur. “I don’t need this. I don’t need you getting in my way. I don’t need any distractions. What I need is peace. What I need is stop being confused, and what I need is,” He stares into Jun’s eyes, “for me to make up my mind and forget about because I know you’re not good for me.” He finishes in a fading tone.

Jun doesn’t blink and Minghao’s not sure if he wants him to talk. “You don’t mean that.” Jun says but the silence from Minghao answers his statement. 

“I’m sorry.” Minghao whispers and when Jun’s hold on his wrist loosens, the younger is out of the apartment.

 

It’s around three in the morning and the bar is getting ready to close. However Wonwoo groans, glaring at the one customer who’s now insanely drunk and dancing out of control. “I knew he was trouble.” Wonwoo says to Jihoon who chuckles in response. 

“As long as he’s not causing any  _ actual _ trouble.” Jihoon replies.

It’s a while later when the drunken man finally takes a seat and Wonwoo bravely goes over to clean up the empty bottles and glasses. The man is staring at him (a little too long) with those red shot eyes and reek of alcohol.

“Beautiful, what’s your name~” The man slurs and Wonwoo tries not to puke. He shakes his head in response and the man laughs loudly. “Silent treatment huh? I like a good challenge.” 

Wonwoo is about to leave when the man suddenly grabs onto his wrist and Wonwoo squeaks. “Sir, let go please.” He says calmly, ready to drop kick him at any moment but that’s not really good customer service. “Let go.” Wonwoo says again.

The man is still laughing and he stands up, inching closer to Wonwoo. “Beautiful, do you have a boyfriend? If not, why don’t you come home with me then?” His breath is  _ horrendous _ , and Wonwoo slightly backs up.

“Sir, this is not the place for that, neither am I the person. Now please let go.” He tries to struggle out the grip but the man is strong even when drunk. “Let go!”

“Oh come on, sweetheart, how about a little something?”

“No!” Wonwoo raises his voice again and he feels the grip tighten painfully. “Let go of me!” He doesn’t know what happened next but there’s a swift swing to his wrist and Wonwoo suddenly realizes he’s in a certain Kim Mingyu’s arms. 

“Touch him again, and you’re going to regret it.” Mingyu growls, strong arms tightening around Wonwoo’s body protectively. The older stares at him, eyes wide and heart beating faster than normal. The other man takes a step (he’s quite angry now) and Mingyu shifts his body so that Wonwoo is out of reach. 

The man raises a fist. “Why you-” his punch is stopped in midair by grab from no other than Choi Seungcheol. The man turns to see the boss of the bar, with Jeonghan and Jisoo next to him, and Jihoon and Chan cracking their knuckles.

Seungcheol smiles. It’s a scary smile. “It’s time for you to leave, sir.” He says in a light tone that sends shivers down each of the other’s spines. But the man doesn’t seem the type to give up that easily.

“You’re kicking me out? I’m a customer, I can report you for-,”

“For this?” Jeonghan cuts in, waving his phone in his hand. He also has a devilish smirk. “I have everything on tape. If anyone were to question what happened, the evidence is right here.” He says and there’s a sudden light of flash from Jisoo.

“There.” Jisoo smiles too. He’s the scariest of the three. “Now I have your face. The other bars in the area will know who to not let in.”

“Once again,” Seungcheol says, crossing his arms. “It’s time for you to go, sir.”

Wonwoo watches as the man runs out the bar but Mingyu’s arms don’t loosen. “Are you okay?” the taller looks down at him and Wonwoo wonders if Mingyu’s eyes had always shined like little stars. “Won?”

“I’m fine.” Wonwoo whispers but he certainly doesn’t feel fine, at least not in a bad way. “Thanks.” He quickly adds in and Mingyu nods, letting go of him. 

“That was close.” Jeonghan says with a breath of relief. He smiles at Wonwoo. “If Mingyu hadn’t been here any sooner, who knows what would happen.” He turns to Seungcheol who nods in response.

“Not in my bar!” Seungcheol huffs with the cross of his arms. “Things would’ve gotten really nasty.”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough.” Jisoo says as he walks over and places an arm on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Won, how about you go home now? That was pretty wild, you should get some rest.” He turns Mingyu. “You go with him okay? Make sure he gets home safe.”

Mingyu nods. “Of course.” He says and Wonwoo’s heart skips a beat.

 

“Are you ready to go?”

Wonwoo startles at the sudden question and his eyes meet with Mingyu’s. “Yeah.” The older answers meekly and rubs his wrists. Mingyu catches the act and gently holds it, fingers brushing against the now forming bruise on his thin wrist. The touch feels like fire to Wonwoo’s skin, not that he’s complaining.

“Does it hurt?” Mingyu asks, eyes staring at the older’s hands. “I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo blinks. “What should you be sorry for? You basically saved me.” He says but Mingyu remains silent as they exit the bar. 

The walk is quiet and slightly awkward to say the least. Mingyu is still gently holding his hand, as if he’s scared the older would get blown away by the wind suddenly. “I didn't mean to avoid you.” Mingyu starts to speak and Wonwoo looks up at him. Mingyu isn’t meeting his eyes. “I just have a lot going on right now so I needed to be alone for a while. But,” Mingyu finally looks at Wonwoo but something is different.

There’s no longer that spark in Mingyu’s eyes that Wonwoo just realizes had always been there. “But what?” Wonwoo whispers.

“But now I’ve made up my mind.” Mingyu answers, now staring at the road ahead of them. “I’m sorry if you felt alone these past few weeks.”

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo lies. It wasn’t fine at all. He didn’t like walking alone. He didn’t like not spending time with Mingyu. He didn’t like not having Mingyu by his side. He didn’t like Jihoon hinting that Mingyu might be seeing someone without him knowing.

“We’re here.” They finally arrive in front of Wonwoo’s apartment and the older feels like it’s been forever since he’s last seen Mingyu here. “You should go in and get some rest.” Mingyu says, smiling and Wonwoo gulps.. There goes another loud heartbeat. 

“Are we walking to work together tomorrow?” Wonwoo asks lowly and Mingyu nods.

“If you want.” Oh how much Wonwoo does want. He slowly parts his mouth to speak but Mingyu beats him to it. “You know, I hope you’re still not upset over what happened on Valentine’s Day.” Mingyu begins. “It sucks that Daniel didn’t like you back, or is engaged even. But I want to say that you should be glad because he doesn’t deserve you.” he continues and Wonwoo stands frozen in place. “Won, you’re like the most amazing person I know and you deserve someone so much better, someone who will take care of you well, and someone who you’d really love because you deserve the best in the world.”

Wonwoo feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest. What’s gotten into him? Why is he feeling like this with Mingyu?

Mingyu smiles and brushes away the stray hair out of Wonwoo’s eyes with his thumb. “And if you said you’re not ready for a relationship, it’s completely fine, don’t take it too hard on yourself. I think you’ll eventually find the person you’d want to be with. They’re out there somewhere. It’ll take time but it’ll be worth it.”  _ Even if it’s not me.  _

Mingyu lets down his hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says and walks passed him, not giving a glance back and not noticing the hard blush on Wonwoo’s face. 

Wonwoo holds his hands to his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart. He doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)


	4. Fools of April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i am so sorry for not updating, i've been stuck with finals and projects for the past two months IT WAS HELL  
> BUT NOW I AM DONE WITH CLASSES SO HERE IS A DOUBLE UPDATE  
> THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT

April is probably Wonwoo’s favorite month of the year. The sun shines through the shades in his living room and some flower petals had fallen onto his windowsill from blowing outside. He checks the time on his phone, reading eleven in the morning. He’s supposed to meet Mingyu for brunch at the Run to You cafe.

Just saying the younger’s name sends a small shiver down Wonwoo’s spine. It’s been a month since he’s realized his feelings for the younger man and he can’t help but wonder if this infatuation is healthy or not, considering he can’t even look into Mingyu’s eyes now. Those darn eyes that shine brighter than the sun.

At 11:30am, Wonwoo leaves his apartment. He walks to the elevator, jabbing the down button with his thumb. But with each second Wonwoo feels his breath get heavier and his heart beating faster. What would Mingyu look like today? Would his hair be styles? Would he be wearing a button top with two buttons handsomely undone at his collarbones?

When he steps out of the elevator and into the lobby, he’s sees the tall figure just outside, leaning on one of the the poles and his eyes glued to his phone. “Hey,” Wonwoo calls softly and Mingyu looks up at the voice. 

“Hey,” the younger greets him and balanced off the pole, standing straight in front of Wonwoo. His voice calms the older’s mind and he’s wearing a beige v-neck that reveals the pair of collarbones Wonwoo couldn’t help but gulp at. His hair isn’t styled and yet still styled so nicely. He just wants to run his fingers through Mingyu’s hair. “Ready to go?” Mingyu asks, smiling that famous puppy smile of his that Wonwoo feels his breath stop. 

Wonwoo nods slowly before trailing behind the younger, his soft steps keeping up with Mingyu’s long steps. The fox eyed man keeps his silence, looking at Mingyu from time to time. His hair is blowing with the wind ever so nicely; he almost looks like a prince who had just jumped out of a fairytale. And Wonwoo is waiting to be saved.

“The weather is nice today.” Mingyu says through the silence and Wonwoo quickly looks away when Mingyu turns to look at him. The boy frowns. “Are you feeling alright?”

Wonwoo nods shyly. “Just excited for brunch, that’s all.”  _ With you, of course.  _ His heart races when Mingyu smiles at him.

They arrive at the cafe and the waiter leads the two to their table, handing them the menus before taking his leave. “Should I order a coffee or an iced tea?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile at the cute little pout on the other’s lips, the lips that look so soft and kissable.  _ Wait no, Jeon Wonwoo, don’t have those thoughts right now. _

“I’ll have the chicken wrap, and for him a steak cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato,” Mingyu says as he closes the menu and hands it over to the waiter. Wonwoo just watches, not even remembering when the waiter had even arrived.

“Any drinks?”

“One iced coffee and strawberry smoothie, please.” Mingyu answers right away, smiling over at Wonwoo. God he hates how Mingyu knows his order so well. 

The waiter leaves and silence falls between them again. But it’s a comfortable silence, the kind that calls for random smiles and laughs here and there. “What’s so funny?” Wonwoo asks through his smiles and Mingyu couldn’t help but chuckle back. 

“Nothing.” Mingyu replies. He leans over onto the table, propping an elbow and resting his chin on his palm. “Just been awhile since we went out to brunch together.” He says and Wonwoo mirrors his position, smiling as he leans in as well. They stare into each other eyes and Wonwoo wonders if Mingyu’s eye color had always been such a pretty hazel color.

“What, did you miss me?” The older jokes and Mingyu’s expression is taken aback at first before putting back his smile. He’d be lying if he didn’t, Wonwoo hears Mingyu say and his heart does a little jump. His hesitates and smiles before saying, “Well, me too.”

They both send little smiles to each other, the room around them suddenly getting just a little bit warmer that their cheeks are turning red. They back up in their seats, coughing awkwardly and when their food arrives, both of them start eating quietly. 

“So how are your classes coming along?” Mingyu asks as he takes a bite of his wrap. He’s waiting for an answers but he gets a little laugh instead and sees Wonwoo lean over the table to wipe away the sauce off the corner of Mingyu’s lips with this thumb. “I’m not a child.” Mingyu pouts because Wonwoo always wipes the mess off his lips.

“You’re right, you’re a toddler.” Wonwoo continues to teasing, loving his tall friend’s little pouty face. He goes back to his cheeseburger and Mingyu takes the chance the steal one of his fries. “That’s mine!”

Mingyu smiles as he bites down on the french fry and is about to reach for another one until Wonwoo gives his hand a smack. “Ow!”

“Get your own!”

After brunch, there’s still much time to spare, so the two decide walk around the city for while. Mingyu, being the fashionista he is, decides to drag Wonwoo, a sweats and sportswear lover, into the shopping mall for some very, very, fashionable questioning tastes. 

“Come on, you’d look great in this.” Mingyu says, pushing a bright pink shirt into Wonwoo’s chest. The older stares at him wondering if Mingyu actually thinks that Wonwoo, a black clothes or nothing guy, would wear a bright pink shirt. 

Mingyu pouts, finally reading Wonwoo’s eyes and replacing the pink shirt with a light beige sweater. “Fine but at least one.” He says and Wonwoo blinks at the outfit. It does have a nice color and the weather is just nice enough to wear lighter clothes.

“Okay.” Wonwoo agrees but not before switching the top into a larger size because he loves some sweater paws. 

Turns out the sweater is quite large on him, just the way he likes it. He walks out of the fitting room and misses the small choke from Mingyu’s mouth. “How is it?”

“I-It’s fine.” Mingyu clears his throat, his eyes glued to the set of collarbones completely in his view.  _ Dangerous territory, DANGEROUS TERRITORY.  _ “Let’s go pay.”

“Wait,” Wonwoo says as he goes to a nearby shirt rack. He skims through it and Mingyu sees a small smile on the older’s lips. He watches as Wonwoo pulls out a white shirt, plain but simple, and hovers it over Mingyu’s body. “Hm,” Wonwoo hums as he taps the bottom of his chin. “Yeah, this would look good on you.”

Mingyu smiles at the comment. “Then let’s hurry up and buy it. I want some ice cream, how about you?” He asks and Wonwoo giggles, nose scrunching and all, as he links his arms with the taller.

“Is that even a question?”

 

+++

Jihoon groans as he tries to push pass the people in the crowd. He honestly doesn’t even know why he’s doing in such a populated place (he does know). He groans again when some guy just elbowed his shoulder and walked away without saying sorry; prison doesn’t seem too bad right?

“Jihoon, you made it!” 

The boy turns to see no other than Kwon Soonyoung running towards him. He’s dressed in all black and his hair so styled so nicely that it makes Jihoon’s knees weak.  _ God, those jeans are so tight, his thighs are going to explode,  _ Jihoon thinks in his head and a blush creeps onto his face when the other smiles down at him.

“I’m glad you made it. I know how much you love sleeping.” Soonyoung says, smiling that irresistible hamster smile of his and Jihoon just wants to jump off a cliff. 

“Of course. You came to my piano recital a few months ago so I thought I should repay you back.”  _ Also because I wouldn’t want to miss it for the world.  _ He sends Soonyoung a soft smile that says, “fighting!” and Soonyoung immediately smiles back.

“Well, the performance is about to start, enjoy the show.” Soonyoung says and boops Jihoon’s nose before dashing off to the backstage. 

Needless the say, Soonyoung’s performance was amazing as expected. Chan is there too considering the two are on the same team and Jihoon wonders if Chan can move as fast in the bar as he does on stage. 

When the showcase ended, Chan is the first to jump off the stage and rush to Jihoon’s spot. “Hyung, you’re here!” The boy cheers as he glomps his short hyung into a big hug. He giggles softly and tugs Soonyoung over. “I’m so glad hyung came!”

Soonyoung raises a brow and Jihoon scoffs. “Only because I promised to buy him ice cream.” He explains and crosses his arms after giving Chan’s forehead a gentle flick. “If I had a dollar for every time I buy you ice cream, I’d still be broke.” He adds in and both Chan and Soonyoung laugh.

“Well, you’re not the only one.” Soonyoung says, “He made a bet if you would come to see our dance.” He says and it’s Jihoon’s turn to raise a brow. 

“You made a bet on me coming here?”

Soonyoung raises his hands up in defense. “In my defense, I already knew you’d be coming. But this kid has some strong persuasive skills.” He says and Chan’s attempt to smile innocently is shut by Jihoon’s look.

“You can’t take advantage of us just because you know we’ll take care of you.”

“Oh, I’m a broke college student, come on!”

The two oldest laugh and Soonyoung ruffles through Chan’s hair before the three head towards the ice cream shop. Chan walks a few steps in front, he’s a hypered child, especially for free food; Soonyoung and Jihoon follow slowly behind. 

“So how was the show?” Soonyoung asks Jihoon after a moment of silence. He hears a small hum first before hearing the other’s compliments on his dance skills that makes the former’s cheeks heat up. It always feels good when Lee Jihoon compliments him.

When they arrived at the ice cream shop, Chan doesn’t even look at the menu instead he turns to Jihoon and says, “I want chocolate.”

“I know, I know.”

But when Jihoon’s about to pay, he’s stopped by Soonyoung’s hold on his wrist and he turns to stare confusingly at the other. “I’ll pay.” Soonyoung says in a rather serious tone as a fire sparks in his eyes. He’s replied with Jihoon’s questioned look. “I lost the bet anyway so I’ll pay. What flavor do you want? Strawberry?”

“I don’t-”

“One strawberry, one rainbow, and one chocolate please.” Soonyoung immediately says to the cashier as he takes out his wallet and Jihoon scoffs, but his heart is beating faster than ever. He sees the look on Jihoon’s face and he chuckles. “What? I’m buying you ice cream, be more happy.”

“Whatever,” Jihoon huffs and Chan sees the tip of the older’s ears in a burning red color. No ice cream would be able to cool down that heat, the boy thinks. He watches silently from the side, totally not taking photos, before the three exit the store and bump into two familiar tall figures. “Oh, Wonwoo, Mingyu hyung.” 

The two stare down at him and then eyeing the other two behind him. “Oh?” Jihoon says as he looks at Wonwoo with Mingyu.  _ Is a date? _ Jihoon teasing Wonwoo who only remains unfazed and gives Soonyoung a quick look.

_ I don’t know, is it? _ Wonwoo looks back and Jihoon drops his smirk.

_ Fair play. _

_ Is it really. _

_ Okay, you can stop now. _

_ Is it- _

_ STOP. _

“We were just about to get ice cream.” Mingyu speaks up first, giving Wonwoo a smile. “Are you guys heading out now?”

“Yeah we’re going to go to the park,” Chan answers, “we’ll see you at work.”

“Alright cool.” 

 

+++

“Two My I’s,” minghao calls to Jun as he walks towards the older for the order. He swallows down the awkwardness and tries to avoid the older’s eye contact. It’s been a month since the apartment incident had happened and half of Minghao’s heart is relieved he had stopped himself from getting too deep and the other half, well, he doesn’t know. 

He doesn’t look at Jun when the older puts the drinks in front of him. “So you’re still going to ignore me and pretend nothing happened?” Jun’s voice cuts through Minghao’s thoughts. He’s always asking this question every day. And frankly, Minghao doesn’t like the serious tone he uses either. “Do you hate me that much?”

“It’s not the time to talk about this, Jun.” Minghao hiss. Damn, he hates how snappy he gets when he’s upset. But it really isn’t the time to discuss this. There are customers, and they come first before relationships. 

Silent, Minghao takes the drinks and leaves but not before he sees the fake smile Jun puts on for the customers when he gets back to his station. He sighs and passes by Wonwoo who gives him a concerned look. The fox eyed man comes back when Minghao is standing by the counter and he stands next to him.

“Is everything alright?” The older akss the Chinese boy once they had the chance to settle down from the customers. He watches as Minghao groans into his hands, sliding his body tiredly down behind the bar counter in despair. “I’m guessing no,” Wonwoo adds in.

“Everything is so stressful.” Minghao comments through his palms. He groans again and Wonwoo hums in agreement. “I’m still waiting for an email for my fashion internship. And classes are getting tougher since it’s final season.” Wonwoo nods again. Final season is never fun. Even though Wonwoo is stacked with research papers and exams, Minghao has tons of physical project works, such as his fashion and photography projects. 

“The internship?” Wonwoo asks and Minghao nods. The internship is held in Paris, Minghao’s dream place. If he gets the internship then he’ll be one step closer to reaching his dream of becoming a fashion designer. Though he’d have to move all the way to Paris, it’s Minghao’s dream and he doesn’t want anything else but his dream. 

“But,” Wonwoo continues when he makes eye contact with the younger boy. “It seems like you’re stressed about something else other than classes. What’s going on?” He asks and sees Minghao’s eyes flicker to Jun and back to him and Wonwoo already gets it. “If you need to talk, I’m free anytime.” Wonwoo reassures. “Just not on weekends because I sleep those days.”

Minghao watches as Wonwoo walks off before signing again. He hears the order bell ring and turns to see Mingyu with a worried look. They’re best friends for a reason; they can catch each other’s moods easily. 

“You never really told me what happened when you were over at Jun hyung’s place last month. Did you guys fight or something?” the two are in the kitchen during Minghao’s break.

Not necessarily fighting, Minghao wants to say but he settles with a shrug instead. “Nothing much.” He lies and Mingyu’s eyebrows knit together. Minghao shoots him the same look back. “What?”

“Hao, I’ve known you for years. I can tell if you’re lying.” Minghao says and Minghao rolls his eyes. The taller male chuckles. “So tell me what’s wrong. Is it about Hansol’s fashion again?”

“But the boy wears orange sneakers with a pantsuit.” Minghao almost gags remembering Hansol’s terrible choice of clothing last holiday party. But he’s smiling lightly. “It’s,” he pauses for a split second, “it’s about Jun.”

Mingyu raises a brow. “Oh?” Come to think of it, Minghao has been acting weirdly the past month, ever since he came to work the day after he had visited a sick Jun.”Did something happen?”

Minghao hums and goes over to lean against the doorframe, grabbing a bag of chips (that Mingyu was planning to save for later) along the way. “Yeah.” He pauses again. “We sort of made out.” 

A moment of silence. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Mingyu growls as he starting to already take off his apron to head outside but Minghao stops him, hands on Mingyu’s shoulders to block him away from doing anything stupid. 

“Gyu, Gyu, it’s fine!” Minghao shouts. “I was the one who stopped before things got too far.” 

“But Hao, you guys kissed!”

“Yeah I know, but we  _ only _ kissed. It’s fine.” Minghao reassures him and Mingyu calms down. “I was scared if we’d get too far into something neither of us were ready. I’m too busy with my life to deal with him at the moment.”

Mingyu pouts. “But still...no wonder you two have been acting weird this past month.”

“Nothing to get upset over.” Minghao smiles. “So anyway, how are you and Wonwoo? Heard from Soonyoung that you two were on a date today.” He teases and sees the instant blush on the taller boy’s cheeks. He giggles. “So how was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date!” Mingyu whines, pouting. “We were just hanging out, as friends.”

“Right,” Minghao says, “dude you seriously need to get your shit together with Wonwoo. You two are like head over heels for each other.”

“Not really, he doesn’t see me that way.”

“Come on, at least try to confess. Here, I have an idea.”

 

+++

“This one girl just asked if she could get free shots because it’s her birthday,” Seungkwan says, walking into the beer room with Hansol busy restacking the bottles. “Like is she serious? Sorry but you don’t get free stuff just because it’s your birthday, ugh, so annoying.”

Hansol laughs as he puts the last bottle into the fridge before leaning against it. “Now I’m glad I’m not a waiter.” He jokes and pulls Seungkwan to his embraces, smiling as his boyfriend leans into the hug and Hansol puts his hands on the other’s hips, thumbs circling around the hipbone. 

“You’re so right,” Seungkwan groans, “you don’t have to deal with customers’ stupidity. You know the other day someone asked we have beer? Like we are a  _ beer bar _ , what do you expect we have? Milk?” He groans again and throws his head back in frustration and Hansol continues to laugh because his boyfriend is so cute.

“Tell you what,” Hansol says, taking Seungkwan’s hand in his, “when we’re done with work later, I’ll take you out for ice cream to cheer you up. Cool?”

Seungkwan lets out a small chuckle. “You are seriously the best boyfriend ever.”

“I know I am.” Hansol says and leans in for a peck that Seungkwan gladly returns. 

“Ayo lovebirds,” Jeonghan shouts from the bar, “Sorry not sorry to break the moment, but get back to work!”

“Oh, the witch calls.” Hansol jokes and Seungkwans lets out a laugh before heading back to the tables. He passes by Wonwoo who’s looking around the bar.

“Have you seen Minghao?” Wonwoo asks Chan as the younger’s getting the dish bin. He watches as Chan shakes his head and Wonwoo hums. He should really get paid as much as the amount of times Minghao has disappeared from work.

“I think he’s in the back with Mingyu.” Seokmin says, passing by. “He seems to be distracted though. Anyone knows what’s going on with Minghao?” He adds in and Wonwoo sees Jun walk away to the other side of the station. He doesn’t pay too much attention before diverting back to Seokmin. “It’s not busy anyway so Minghao probably just wanted a break and talk with Mingyu.”

“Speaking of Mingyu,” Jihoon chimes in and waves Seokmin and Chan away to talk to Wonwoo. “How’s things coming along with him?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Fine. How’s you and Soonyoung?” he retaliates but is surprised to see Jihoon’s soft smile. “Don’t tell me.”

“He asked me out earlier.” Jihoon tells him. “Only took about a lifetime if you’d ask me.”

“Oh.” Wonwoo only says.

Jihoon frowns. “Talk to Mingyu. I can tell you’re whipped for him.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me back?”

“Won, that’s something you don’t know if you don’t try.”

Wonwoo nods. Jihoon is right. If he never tells Mingyu then he’ll never get this feeling off his chest. “I’ll do it.” He says and looks around the bar. It looks quite steady to take a small break, so he quickly departs from the front counter and heads to the back.

He passes by Hansol and Seungkwan who stare at him in unison. Wonwoo rolls his eyes.  _ We get it, you’re a couple. _ He walks to the back and his heart feels like it’s going to burst at any moment. “You can do this, Jeon Wonwoo.” He says to himself and takes a breath before walking towards the kitchen. “Hey, Mingyu-” He doesn’t speak any further when he hears Mingyu’s voice behind the door and his heart shatters at the words he hears. 

No, this was a really bad idea. 


	5. May Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being so patient   
> i was stuck with finals but now i'm finally done so here's a double update for being so patient!  
> next update, around june 17th :)

“Minghao’s calling in sick.” Seungcheol informs as he peeks his head into Jisoo’s office like a child. He blinks at the American man who is stacked with paperwork. “Jisoo?”

“I know.” Jisoo answers, eyes not leaving his laptop. “He called earlier, coughing and everything. I’ll tell Seokmin to cover but I’m worried if he’s okay. He’s been so stressed lately.” He says and finally looks up at Seungcheol. “Should I ask Jeonghan to check on him later?”

Seungcheol scoffs. “Yoon Jeonghan? What could his lazy self do?”

Jisoo chuckles. “I’m telling him you said that.”

“So what? I’m not scared of him.”

“Yes you are.”

“Yes I am, please don’t tell him I said that.”

“Only if you buy me food later.”

“You’re just as evil as him.”

Jisoo laughs again before checking the time on his phone. 1:17pm. Frankly, he’s still worried about Minghao. The boy is never good when he’s sick. Maybe he could ask Jun to check on him later. 

The door rings and Soonyoung and Jihoon come in for their opening shift. The older is smiling widely, back hugging Jihoon like he’s the most precious thing ever. “Can you stop hugging me now.” Jihoon asks but his heart says otherwise.  _ No, I want you to hug me forever. _

Soonyoung smiles and nuzzles his face into Jihoon’s neck before finally detaching himself. “Let’s get dinner after work, alright?” He asks, taking Jihoon’s hand into his own and the latter turns away in hopes to hide the hard blush on his cheeks. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jihoon says causing Soonyoung to smile wider before pecking the back of Jihoon’s hand and heading to the kitchen. Jihoon too settles into his station, unstacking the glasses and wiping them in the process. His mind is still thinking of yesterday, when Soonyoung had took him out for a nice dinner, red wine and roses and everything, what a romantic.

“Hyung, your uwu is showing.” Chan suddenly speaks, snapping the older out of his thoughts. He blinks at the boy and Chan blinks back. “You know, uwu?” Chan asks and Jihoon rolls his eyes, though not bothering hiding his smile. Chan scoffs.

“You are so whipped.” Chan says and dodges a flying towel.

“Hey, don’t hurt my little baby!” Jeonghan shouts, tossing the towel back to Jihoon and Chan shouts from the other end.

“I’m not your baby!”

“Yes you are, shut up!”

“Whatever!”

 

+++

“Is Wonwoo hyung not coming in today?” Mingyu timidly asks Jihoon who fully ignores his question. He pouts, wondering what he had done wrong to deserve the silent treatment from the older. He had texted Wonwoo hours before but lately it’s like the former has been avoiding his existence without any reason why and it’s really hurting him not seeing him everyday. “Hyung, did I do something wrong?” he asks Jihoon.

“I don’t know, did you?” Jihoon asks, eyes not meeting Mingyu’s as he wipes the bar counter before walking away to the front. To be honest he doesn’t want to see Mingyu’s face after what happened to Wonwoo a month ago. He can’t see standing Wonwoo hurting because of this giant idiot.

Mingyu sighs, recalling to the confusing memory from about a month ago. He remembered waiting for Wonwoo at the door to go home together like normal only the find out that the older had left work early. Seokmin had mentioned that he had looked stressed and upset. Later that night, Mingyu had sent a couple of messages and calls, which all were left unanswered and he struggled himself to fall asleep.

“Was it something I did?” He whispers to himself and takes out his phone, scrolling through his thread of messages for Wonwoo. He fumbles with his keyboard and nervously texts a message and sighs before sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

_ “Are you feeling alright?”  _ Wonwoo reads the message on his phone and contemplates whether he should reply or not, so he just sits on his couch and stares for a while. His mind recalls what had happened last month, when he had been so ready to confess only to find that Mingyu likes someone else. 

_ “You can do this, Jeon Wonwoo.” He says to himself and takes a breath before walking towards the kitchen. “Hey, Mingyu-” He doesn’t speak any further when he hears Mingyu’s voice behind the door and his heart shatters at the words he hears. _

_ “I really like you and I need you to know that.” That was definitely Mingyu’s voice. Wonwoo could recognize that voice anywhere. _

_ “What do you like about me?” And that’s definitely Minghao. Wonwoo could feel his knees get weak and his mouth getting dry. It was getting harder to breathe. _

_ “I like the way you laugh, and smile, and make jokes. I just think that you’re such an awesome person and I like you so much. You’re always on my mind. I can’t stop thinking about you. Would you go out with me?” _

_ Wonwoo ran off. He just couldn’t be here. “That was the dumbest idea ever.” Wonwoo growls through his pain. He ignores Jihoon as he grabs his things and gets out the bar, only after seeing Seungcheol’s concerned look as an approval to leave.  _

Wonwoo falls back down on his couch. The past few weeks he has been ignoring Mingyu altogether. To think that he felt like he actually had a chance with him after their brunch and shopping spree last month, only to find out Mingyu likes Minghao of all people.

Jun. Wonwoo names in his head. Had he known about this? How would he feel if he found out? Not wanting to make the mess bigger than it is, Wonwoo ultimately decides to keep his mouth shut. But how can he? How could he just not burst out yelling or worse, crying, whenever he sees Mingyu and how perfect he is and how he just want to hold him and never want to let him go?

“Love is so stupid.” Wonwoo says, tossing his phone off to the side of his couch and stares around his apartment. It’s quiet, too quiet. Wonwoo sighs. “Better get those shit load of paperwork done I guess.”

It’s been several minutes and Wonwoo hasn’t answered his messages, making Mingyu sigh in the process. “Should I go over to his place later?” He asks himself and groans at the frustrating dilemma, missing the confused look from Chan as he passes by. 

_ These hyungs are getting weirder and weirder everyday, _ Chan thinks to himself as he checks the tables for empty plates. He looks towards the entrance and is greeted by no other than his one and only best friend, Mark Lee. Chan sighs. “Mark, just because you’re legal now doesn’t mean you can drink every night.”

‘What, bro, I just finished my classes, I deserve a drink!” Mark defends. “Also Lucas is coming over too. We’re celebrating!”

Chan rolls his eyes. “Ugh, Lucas, really? He’s so loud.” He says and hears a laughter from Seungcheol coming from behind. 

“Oh come on Channie Chan Chan, your friends need to celebrating since classes are finally done right?” Seungcheol jokes along and Chan winces at the painful nickname. Seriously, how childish can his boss be?

Chan sighs. “Oh? Is that Jeonghan hyung calling me? Oh, coming, hyung!” He dashes off, missing Seungcheol almost giving him a piece of his knuckle sandwich. 

“Damn, that kid really know how to give excuses.” Seungcheol says and he sees Jun approaching him as if he’s getting ready to leave. “You’re heading home this early?” He asks, crossing his arms to look like a boss for once but there’s a pout.

Jun blinks. “Uh, not exactly. Jisoo is letting me off early to check up on Minghao. Heard he’s a little sick.” He explains and Seungcheol immediately loosens his arms.

“Oh, okay!” The boss shouts, patting Jun’s shoulders. “You’re a good friend, Junnie!”

“Uh, right. I’ll be off now.” 

Unlike Jun himself who lives only a couple of minutes away from the bar, he has to take a taxi to get to Minghao’s place. He enters the lobby and checks in with the front desk before proceeding to Minghao’s apartment. Giving a breathe, he presses the button once, then twice after not getting a response.

The door slowly opens and Jun sees Minghao dressed in a super large hoodie, even though it’s the middle of May, and, “Are you not wearing any pants?” Jun asks and the door immediately shuts. “Wait open the door! Oh come on, I opened the door for you when you came over to my place!” Jun whines.

It takes a few minutes but Minghao finally opens the door, staring at Jun definitely wondering why in the world he’s in front of his apartment. 

“Jun, what are you even doing here.”

Jun holds up the bag of food. “I heard you’re sick so I bought goodies.”

Minghao sighs and widens the door for the older to open. “I’m not that sick, just stuck with a lot of projects and finals.” He says, walking inside followed by the older. His apartment is full with clothes and fabric and paperwork and photos. He’s literally a photoshoot studio. “Sorry about the mess.”

“No worries. I can tell you’ve been busy.” Jun says as he awkwardly tries to sit down at the dining table. “But you should still make time to eat.” He reminds the younger as Minghao is picking up a new outfit piece to work on again.

“I’ll eat a little later.” Minghao answers, focused on his work. “I just need to finish this now.” There’s a sigh from Jun that Minghao ignores. Maybe if he ignores the older then he’d just go away.

But nope. 

Minghao sometimes forget that Jun has a tendency of a cat. The older starts snooping around, cautiously picking up pieces of things, either it be clothes or photos, and examine them before moving onto the next. Minghao’s about to let him do so until Jun almost drops his precious camera. “Seriously,” Minghao directs to the older who response in a pout, “please don’t break anything.”

Minghao goes back to his work, but that doesn’t help him feel like he just kicked a little kitten. So he turns back to Jun, who’s standing in place, not trying to touch anything and Minghao sighs again. ‘Okay fine, I’ll eat.” He gives up as he makes his way towards the table and Jun happily follows along.

He brought Minghao is favorite rice rolls and some bbq because, “You need the meat, you thin stick.” And Minghao would reply with, “Shut up. I’m a skinny legend.”

“MINGHAO YOU TAUGHT YOU THAT.”

“NO ONE HAD TO TEACH ME IT, IT’S CALLED THE INTERNET.”

Dinner goes on quietly but Minghao can’t seem to shake off the strange feeling sitting on top of his shoulders. He eyes over at Jun, who’s quite munching on a rice ball while scrolling through his social media feeds. Minghao stops eating and Jun notices it. 

“You already know what I’m thinking about.” Minghao confidently says and Jun isn’t even slightly taken back at the sudden statement. He swallows the rice and nods, putting his phone done. Minghao has always been quite straightforward, something Jun praises him for. “Like you said before, we need to talk about this.”

“I guess it’s finally the right time and place, huh?” Jun jokes and manages to get a smile out of the younger. “You wanna start first?”

“Why should I? Considering you kissed me first.”

“We think we kissed each other first.”

Minghao rolls his eyes, “Details.” he said and fixates himself on his seat. “Since when did you start to like me?” He asks quietly.

“Does it matter when it started?” Jun questions back. “Because to be honest, I don’t even know. It just suddenly started. I should say the same about you.”

“But I don’t get it. What do you like about me?”

Jun shrugs. “I like being around you. You have a cute smile, a cute laugh, a cute everything. And the things you do, whether it’s with work or fashion, it’s fun seeing you so into the things you love doing. When you talk, my whole world short of lights up,” He answers, his fingers fumbling with each other as he speaks. “Do you like me...?”

Minghao looks at anywhere but at Jun. “I don't know about like.” He answers. “But I know my heart does all these jumping feelings whenever you talk to me. And when you smile, it’s so captivating. But I’m scared.” He says and lowly and Jun listens attendly. “You know I don’t do relationships, especially at this time of my life where I’m focused on my career. I don’t want to lose you but at the same time I don’t know how to focus on anything else but my goals in life.”

“Hao,” Jun takes Minghao’s hands into his own from across the table and the touch calms the younger’s mind. “I’m not saying to choose me over your goals, no not at all. I just need you to know that you mean a lot to me than just a friend.” He relaxes his hold and stares into Minghao’s doe eyes. “Take your time with your feelings. Just know that I’ll always be there for you.”

There’s a moment of silence between the two before Jun starts to get and pack his things. “Anyway, I should get going. You’re clearly busy with your projects and I have paperwork to write too for my literature class. I’ll see you-” He doesn’t finish as Minghao grabs his wrist before he could leave and suddenly Jun finds his lips on Minghao’s own. His lips are just as sweet as ever. “Hao?” He softly calls when the younger parts.

“I want to be with you.” Minghao hugs into the older. “You’re annoying and flirty and sometimes your breath smells, but then you’re always on my mind and I can never stop thinking about.” He whispers into Jun’s chest as the older stares into abyss, listening to his words. “I want to try this, to try us.” Minghao clarifies. “I want to see how we’ll work. If I can both focus on my work and love you at the same time.” 

“Hao, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” Minghao says. “I want you.”

Jun doesn’t answer. He stands there in Minghao’s arms, speechless before Minghao gives a gentle smile and leans in for another kiss, one that Jun gladly kisses back. It’s sweet and slow compared to the one they had two months ago, and they both like this one more.

Jun finally smiles and pulls Minghao closer, making him smiles wider. The older bumps their foreheads together, uncontrollable giggles flowing out of the both of them. “I really like you.” Jun whispers against Minghao’s lips.

Minghao hums, his fingers brushing the hair on the back of Jun’s neck.. “I really like you too.”

 

+++

“So Jun hyung went to Minghao hyung’s place?” Chan asks Jisoo as he’s in the latter’s office for his pay. He had just finished sweeping and mopping the place so now he’s relaxing in his boss’s office. “I never really understand their relationship.” He says, swings his legs back and forth. “They seem so perfect for each other, so why has it been so troublesome for them?”

“Love isn’t easy, Chan.” Jisoo says as he flips through his paperwork. “There’s two different stories on each side. One side is Minghao, it’s not just because he’s so focused on his fashion that he thinks he has no time for love, he has had a relationships before; just not a good ones. He was in an abusive relationship, don’t physically but mentally. That left a scar in him, scared of having another relationship and being confused on whether to focus on that or his passion.”

Jisoo flips the catalog pages, “And Jun, he’s had relationships with the wrong people. He really wants to be with someone. Sure, he has dated a lot of people, each time thinking they’re the one for him, only to be terribly rejected every time. Relationships are all give and take, and Jun was definitely giving more than he was receiving. He’s been used and played so many times, I get worried for him.”

Chan nods, legs now stopped swinging. “I never knew that before. I feel like there’s a lot of stuff going on this bar that I don’t know about.” He says and Jisoo lets out a soft chuckle.

“Our bar is weird isn’t it?” Jisoo jokes. “We’re not normal, I’ll definitely tell you that.” 

There’s a knock from the door and the two see Mingyu’s head pop in. “I’ll be going now, good night.” He says, waving and Chan waves back. “See you guys tomorrow.”

After Mingyu leaves, Jisoo smiles softly. “And there’s another one.” He says.

 

Wonwoo stretches in his seat as he finished the tenth page of his paper. His back cracks, letting out a satisfying sound and he yawns. “It’s already this late?” He asks, checking his phone that reads 3AM in bright fonts.

He gets up from the dining table and toddles over to the fridge to fetch a glass of water. As he does so, his stomach lets out a hungry growl and Wonwoo pouts. When was the last time he had eaten? Was he so focused on his paper that he didn’t even realized he was hungry?

“What can a broke college student eat anyway.” He jokes to himself as he goes through his empty cabinets. “Well, starving doesn’t seem too bad.” 

_ “I like the way you laugh, and smile, and make jokes. I just think that you’re such an awesome person and I like you so much. You’re always on my mind. I can’t stop thinking about you. Would you go out with me?”  _

Wonwoo replays the scene over in his mind. He slowly closes his cabinet and lets out a tried sigh. “What am I even doing with myself…” He asks through his empty apartment. If he truly likes Mingyu, if he truly have feelings for him, then would it be best to see Mingyu be happy with someone else? Who is he to stop him?

The signs had been there, since March, since Mingyu had stopped walking with to and from work, since he stopped with the messages, since he just stopped being with him.

But brunch - that brunch that left Wonwoo’s heart beating faster than ever, the brunch that made him think that he actually had a chance with the younger. But who is he kidding? Kim Mingyu with his godlike looks and puppy personality and cute smile and amazing skills in probably everything - why would someone like him want to end up with someone who has trouble expressing his emotions, has a terrible sense of humor, does nothing but read and study, and can’t even make ramen without burning himself that is Jeon Wonwoo himself.

And yet he just wants Mingyu to hold him and ever let him go.

“You’re being an idiot, Jeon Wonwoo.” He whispers and shakes the thoughts out of his head. “I should get back to my report.” He says and as he’s about to get back to his seat, the doorbell rings, stopping him. Who could be at his apartment at his hour?

Cautiously walking to his door, he grabs his safety umbrella along the way and look through the peephole, only to remember it’s dirty as fuck and he can’t see anything. “Please don’t be a serial killer.” He says as he slowly opens his door and he drops his umbrella when he sees the tall, handsome figure standing in front of him.

Mingyu smiles softly and gestures towards a bag of food. “Hey.”


	6. June Oh June

Mingyu stands there, holding a bag of Wonwoo’s favorite foods and treats as he stares at the older in his apartment and trying his best not to freak out because Wonwoo is wearing that loose shirt he had bought during their brunch date (was it a date?) back in April; the one that ungodly shows off his snow white set of  collarbones. 

“You didn’t show up to work today,” Mingyu begins, “so I thought maybe you might be hungry.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says quietly and Mingyu is taken aback at how distant the older seems. “You didn’t have to do that…” He adds. 

“Oh, sorry…” Mingyu answers, not liking the awkward mood around them. He’s confused as to why Wonwoo keeps avoiding eye contact with him. “But I already bought it…” His bottom lip juts out into a pout and puts on his puppy eyes, the ones he knows Wonwoo can’t resist.

And unbeknownst to him, he’s right, because Wonwoo is fighting back the urge to just slam the door right in front of Mingyu’s adorable, puppy face. But he doesn’t, instead he mentally lets out a defeated sigh and lets Mingyu into his apartment. The younger follows him into the living room. 

Wonwoo’s apartment is quite interesting; it’s a mix between a normal apartment and literally a library. There are books of all kinds lying everywhere, minding their own businesses.

Mingyu settles the food down on the table, waiting for Wonwoo to come back from the kitchen to sit down with him. “Are you feeling alright?” Mingyu asks once Wonwoo takes his seat and he follows suit. He receives a mixed look from the older and Mingyu adds, “you’ve been quite down lately.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Wonwoo lies, “just a little stressed I guess.”

Mingyu hums and there’s a silence that falls between them. How long has it been, thirty seconds? Thirty minutes? The quietness is unbelievably uncomfortable for both as Wonwoo stares off at the side and Mingyu fumbling with his fingers. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Wonwoo speaks up first. It’s five in the morning and Mingyu had just gotten off work, he needs rest. “Maybe you should go home.” Wonwoo didn’t want that to sound too rude, but at the same time he just needs Mingyu to stay away as far and as long as possible.

But Mingyu looks up at him with even sadder puppy eyes and Wonwoo holds back a blush. “O-or…” Wonwoo stutters, “let’s eat the food and you can stay over for the night. Since we don’t have work tomorrow…” and at that, Mingyu brightens into a smile that literally lights up Wonwoo’s heart. He watches as Mingyu opens the plastic bags and takes out the boxes of food one by one, all Wonwoo’s favorites.

“I know you’re tired from school but you also need to take care of your appetite.” Mingyu says, flashing his dazzling smile once he finishes opening all the little containers. Wonwoo blinks at the food. Mingyu made all the food himself, when he could’ve just stayed home and slept. 

“Thanks…” Wonwoo mumbles, picking up his chopsticks as he takes the first bite into the kimchi fried rice. It’s delicious of course, because Mingyu made it and Mingyu is perfect. 

And Wonwoo is not.

Mingyu knits his eyebrows together he doesn’t see Wonwoo continue eating. “What’s wrong?” He asks, leaning close to the older to see him suddenly snapping out of his thoughts and shaking his head. 

“Nothing,” Wonwoo answers and picks up the fried chicken next, trying his hardest to ignore Mingyu’s concerned stare. “How was work?’ Wonwoo asks cautiously.

“Oh,” Mingyu blinks, “Uh, it was fine. Busier than I thought but overall the same. Although you did miss Seungcheol hyung trying to the hit the high note in Beyonce’s Listen.” He adds with a laugh at the end which Wonwoo also chimes in, picturing their boss screaming at the top of his lungs next to the jukebox.

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo chokes out another laugh. “Wonder if any customers stayed after that.”

Mingyu grins, “oh they did, for the internet of course.”

“Hopefully he goes viral.”

“Oh he will,” Mingyu answers, waving his phone in hand and Wonwoo blinks before realizing what the younger is getting at.

“No, you didn’t!”

“Yes, I did!”

And that’s how Wonwoo got into the next position, basically cuddling with Mingyu on his couch as he watches the video of Seungcheol  _ terribly _ singing next to the jukebox. The man has no shame at all. “He’s so ridiculous.” Wonwoo says through another laugh that Mingyu reciprocates. “But nothing beats the time when Soonyoung slipped on the cake icing on Seungkwan’s birthday.” He adds, turning to lay on his side to face the younger man.

Mingyu mimics the position, smiling when he meets Wonwoo’s eyes. They stay silent for a long while and Wonwoo wonders how Mingyu’s eyes sparkle even in the dim lighting of his living room. 

“Don’t you want to go to sleep?” Mingyu asks lowly as he blinks into Wonwoo’s eyes. It’s almost six, the sky has been starting to light up outside, and Mingyu knows Wonwoo hates losing his sleep. He brings up his hand to caress the sharpness of Wonwoo’s cheekbone and the older hums into the feeling, closing his eyes at the touch.

But it’s only a few seconds later when reality hits Wonwoo and he shoots his eyes open, jumping off his guard and scaring the living daylights out of Mingyu. “No, no, no, no,” Wonwoo repeats, shaking his head as he backs away from the younger.

Mingyu seems to catch the situation as he frowns. “Why?” He asks. “Why do you keep avoiding me?” He asks tiredly, standing up as well and Wonwoo backs up at each step. ‘You’ve been distant with me for the like the past month. Ever since we went out for brunch together. Is it me? Did I do something wrong? Please, you have to tell me so I can fix this.” Mingyu desperately asks and Wonwoo is just about a pinch away from breaking into tears.

“It’s not  _ you. _ ” Wonwoo says. “Well it is  _ you,  _ but mostly me!”

“Then tell me what I did wrong!” Mingyu shouts this time. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong!” Wonwoo shouts back. He’s quite worried if they’re being too loud, in risk of waking up the neighbors on his floor. “You didn’t do anything…” Wonwoo quiets down, rubbing his arm in hopes to comfort himself. He looks so down that Mingyu couldn’t help but still blame himself.

“Then tell me what’s wrong,” Mingyu says, “we can fix this, Won, you’re my best friend.”

Ouch. That hurt.

“Leave.” Wonwoo’s word shoots into Mingyu’s chest. The younger doesn’t even have time to process as he lets out a shaky “what?” before Wonwoo directs him to leave again. “Leave!”

“Won, just tell me what’s wrong,” Mingyu pleads again. “Just tell me and I’ll leave, please.” 

“It’s because I like you!” Wonwoo blurts out and he immediately shuts his mouth with his hand in shock, eyes wide at Mingyu as silence falls between them. 

Mingyu blinks. “What did you just....say?” He asks in a mere whisper. Wonwoo’s face is red and hot and he’s looking at everywhere but him. “Wonwoo I-”

“I know!” Wonwoo interrupts. “I know you like Minghao. Why wouldn’t you? He’s adorable and funny and cute and has such a great fashion sense, how could I ever compete against someone like him? It’s  _ my  _ fault. It’s my fault to start liking you, ever since you saved me from that creep back in March. And every since then every time I look at you, you’re like some kind of prince that jumped a fairy tale and I get all bothered and my heart does all these jumps and my stomach gets weird. But I can’t do anything about this because I know you have feelings for Minghao because last month I heard you confessing to him in the kitchen and I...I was just so upset and I couldn’t handle the situation so I ran away. From you. From my problems. From myself.” Wonwoo finally blurts out the words after holding it in for so many months. He doesn’t expect Mingyu to say anything, but his shoulders feel lighter letting everything out.

“You should probably go.” Wonwoo adds in lastly after a long silence. He’s rubbing his arm again, eyes not meeting with Mingyu because Wonwoo knows, he’s done it now. He threw everything out the window and Mingyu probably doesn’t want to talk to him ever-

“I like you too.” 

The words hit Wonwoo a few seconds later. 

And he feels infuriated.

“You’re an asshole.” Wonwoo growls, attempting to throw a nearby chair at the man in front of him. Mingyu even has the audacity to put on a confused look. Wonwoo is clearly angry, angry at how Mingyu could just like _both_ Minghao and him. “How could you confess to _me_ after confessing to Minghao? What, is he not good enough for you? That you want the both of us?”

“What, no no! I don’t even like Minghao! He’s like my brother, I wouldn’t date him if he was like the last guy on earth! I like you! I’ve liked you for such a long time!”

“You…” Wonwoo slowly puts down the pillow he was about to throw at Mingyu’s face. “You’re lying…”

Mingyu shakes his head and cautiously takes a few stops forward, voice shaking at how much Wonwoo doesn’t believe in him. “I like you. The things you thought I was saying to Minghao, about how much I think about him, how much he makes my heart shake, they’re all about you. I was…” He pauses, embarrassed, “I was practicing with Minghao. It was his idea, so I could properly confess to you…” 

Wonwoo stays silent, eyes wide as he stares into Mingyu’s eyes. The younger swallows nervously, taking in Wonwoo’s face and all his beauty before quietly asking, “Can...can I kiss you?” And Wonwoo nods and Mingyu doesn’t wait another second as he cups the other’s cheeks and slowly leans in, pressing his lips against Wonwoo’s own ones.

Wonwoo’s lips are just as soft as he thought, if not softer. The older parts his lips slightly, letting Mingyu inside and the fireworks explode in their minds. This is the kiss the two have been waiting for, although one waited much longer but better late than never. 

“I really like you.” Wonwoo whispers when they part the kiss and Mingyu smiles, pressing a kiss against Wonwoo’s forehead.

“I really like you too.”

 

+++

“Looks like you finally got your shit together.” Minghao says when he enters the kitchen to give Mingyu a (good job) smack on the back that clearly hurts. “It’s  _ about _ time. The two of you were stressing me out.” He crosses his arms, pretending to be annoyed but Mingyu laughs anyway. “So what happened? Did you keep him hostage or something?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mingyu laughs again. “He actually confessed first.”

“Wait what?”

“Funny thing is, he thought I had feelings for you at first.”

It takes a moment for Minghao to process the words but when he does, he could literally feel last night’s dinner rising up his throat. “Shut the fuck up! That’s disgusting, no! I’d never date you if you were the last man alive!”

“That’s what I said to him!”

“He’s insane!”

“I know and I love him!” Mingyu squeals and on cue his newly boyfriend enters the kitchen, looking at Minghao and then flashing Mingyu a shy smile that the other returns because everything is still so new to the two of them. “Hey,” Mingyu calls and Wonwoo beams brighter.

“Hey to you too,” Wonwoo replies and then says to Minghao, “there’s a couple of tables waiting for you. I gave them menus already but it’s your turn.” He says and Minghao nods, thanking Wonwoo before walking out. When he leaves, Wonwoo walks towards Mingyu and smiles. “There aren’t really tables, I just wanted him to leave.”

Mingyu smiles, leaning in to bump their foreheads together. “And why’s that?” He asks in a teasing voice and Wonwoo shifts to rest his elbows on Mingyu’s shoulders, playing with the back of his hair.

“So I can be alone with you.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu, heart filled with love, leans in for a kiss which the older gladly returns.

Minghao grunts out in the bar. “Wonwoo lied, there are no customers.” He hisses and hears Jun chuckle from the bar station as he wipes a glass. The younger breaks into a smile upon seeing his boyfriend. “You’re wearing the shirt.” He says, looking at the dress shirt he had bought Jun for his birthday the other day. It looks so good on him that it makes Minghao so soft.

“Well of course, I dress to impress.” Jun answers snarky but takes it back when Minghao’s smile drops immediately. “I mean, to impress you of course! You and no one else!”

Minghao giggles. “I’m kidding.” He says before walking to the front waiter station. “You look great.” He doesn’t miss Jun’s blush when he had sent the older a flirty wink. He loves a panicked Jun.

He passes by Jihoon who seems clearly pissed for some reason. Those lines on his forehead says it all. Some customers are just so rude. “I’m kicking them out.” Jihoon says, circling his finger at the group of young kids (clearly underaged) who had just brought three full boxes of pizza into the bar. “Are they serious? No outside food allowed.” Jihoon grunts as he slams his rag onto the table before stepping off the bar station. 

Minghao lets him pass because one, he loves bar drama, and two, no one wants to get in the way of pissed Jihoon.

“Excuse me,” Jihoon says to the group of kids. “But no outside food allowed.” 

One of the girls shoots Jihoon a glare, which he obviously sends one back. “I don’t think you’re in charge of telling us that. You’re just a bartender.” She snaps and Jihoon’s left eye twitches. 

“Okay I’m done being nice.” Jihoon says. “I never said I was in charge and you’re clearly not the brightest crayon in the box. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Excuse me? I’d like to talk to the manager, your voice is hurting my ears.”

“Your face is hurting my eyes.” Jihoon hisses as he walks away and back with Seungcheol. “He’s the manager and security, now it’s time for you to go.”

“It’s common sense no to bring outside food into a bar or any restaurant in general.” Seungcheol explains calmly. “You can’t have the pizza here when we have a full kitchen you can order from.”

The conversation goes on and Jihoon could feel his head pounding through every second. People are so stupid, it physically pains him. “Idiots,” Jihoon says once Seungcheol manages to get the group of  _ obnoxious _ kids out. His pain calms down when he sees Soonyoung come out with a kitchen order and Jihoon breaks into a smile.

“Everything good?” Soonyoung asks and Jihoon nods, letting his boyfriend peck his cheek. 

There’s a sigh from Seungcheol. “So, is everyone in this bar just basically dating each other?” 

“No, I wouldn’t date you.” Jeonghan says, coming from the backroom with Joshua adding a ‘neither will I’ as they send the oldest those snarky little smirks that literally enrages Seungcheol to the max.

Jihoon rolls his eyes but chuckles at the scene before turning back to Soonyoung. “Oh, that’s right.” He says and Soonyoung raises a brow. “I have something to give you. Be right back.” He dashes downstairs and pulls out a small bag from his locker before rushing back upstair. “Here. late birthday present.”

The words immediately brighten Soonyoung into a smile as he opens the small bag, revealing a pair of shiny black sunglasses. “Hoon, this is a Diamond brand! These are so expensive, how could you get them for me?”

“I wanted to give you something special.” Jihoon says, taking Soonyoung’s hands in his own as he smiles shyly. He’s never been one to show his emotions so when his boyfriend had pulled him into a tight hug, Jihoon hides his face by burying himself into the older’s chest. 

“I love it. Thanks.” Soonyoung whispers and Jihoon blushes harder.

 

+++

“So things are finally good now?”Wonwoo looks up from waiting at the door to see Jun with his bag, getting ready to leave for the night. The Chinese man smiles warmly. “Seems like we’re all happy now.”

Wonwoo smiles back. “You’re right for once.” he says and Jun chuckles as Minghao makes his way towards them, smiling at his boyfriend. Wonwoo eyes them. “You two going out for a drink?” He asks and Jun shrugs.

“It’s up to you, babe.” Jun says and Minghao’s heart does a little jump, breaking his lips into a shy smile. Jun smiles, bringing Minghao closer. “Or I’ll walk you home?” 

“Yeah, that sounds better.” Minghao answers. “I’m too tired for a drink anyway.” He adds and Jun nods before giving Minghao little butterfly kisses. Minghao giggles and looks at Wonwoo. “See you tomorrow.”

Wonwoo nods and waves them off, hearing their conversation about Jun’s fashion even to the end of the street. He waits a little more until finally he sees his one and only Mingyu walking towards him. Wonwoo shifts to smile at him. “Hey.” He says, hands reaching to fix Mingyu’s front bangs.

Mingyu smiles back. “Hey to you too.”

They walk in a comfortable silence, hands entwined together in a soft hold and shy smiles on their lips. Mingyu starts swinging their palms back and forth, earning some of Wonwoo’s small laughs through the night. 

The two start walking the long way to Wonwoo’s apartment without even noticed they had passed their normal shortcut. But they don’t catch on, too busy with each other’s presence to care. 

“Want some ice cream?” Mingyu asks, pointing to the late night ice cream shop with his free hand and Wonwoo hums in thought. “Or maybe not? You’ll get a stomachache in the morning.”

“It’s already the morning.” Wonwoo giggles. “Let’s go for ice cream.” 

Ten minutes later they’re sitting in the park at two in the morning enjoying their ice cream with no one but with each other. Wonwoo likes how the park is not only dark, but empty obviously at the wee hours of the morning. He giggles at Mingyu’s dumb jokes and in return Mingyu listens to Wonwoo’s stories about this latest novels.

And then when it’s time to go home, they’re in front of Wonwoo’s apartment building like every other day, only it’s different this time because he has Wonwoo’s hands in his own and lips on the older’s soft ones. 

“Pick me up tomorrow?” Wonwoo whispers against Mingyu’s lips.

“Just like usual.” Mingyu answers and a giggle and last kiss later, he watches as Wonwoo enters the building before taking his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO JUN AND HOSHI
> 
> next update: July 17th WONWOO'S BIRTHDAY WOOP WOOP


	7. July Days

Chan sighs as he slumps down onto the bar counter. Considering it is the middle of summer, it’s a slow day for the bar since all the customers are out on vacation and under the summer sun. He should’ve asked Jisoo if he could take the day off or something. 

“I’m bored,” Chan groans through the slightly empty bar as Jeonghan is on the other side of the counter, wiping the glasses with a just as bored look in his eyes. The older hums, but he’s ignoring the younger, Chan can tell, so he pouts and hops off the bar stool to roam around the bar. 

There’s probably only four tables full, hardly any work for him, nor any with Seokmin or Seungkwan as they’re in the back room on their phones. Hansol is there too, just as bored as everyone else. “When is Soonyoung hyung coming in?” Chan asks anyone, he just wants a reply.

“Probably later tonight,” Seokmin answers, not looking away from his phone. “From what he told me, he’s on a date with Jihoon hyung right now so they’ll be coming together.” 

Chan nods. There’s too many couples to keep count, he thinks as he stares at Seungkwan sitting on Hansol’s lap.

Meanwhile, Mingyu exits from Jisoo’s office with a giddy smile. Tomorrow is Wonwoo’s birthday after all and he has planned the perfect birthday party for his beloved boyfriend. Just imagining Wonwoo’s face gleaming with smiles and giggles is already turning Mingyu to a mess.  _ “Kim Mingyu, you’re the best boyfriend ever, I love you!” _ he can already picture Wonwoo saying and can’t help but squirm in his place. 

“Is he okay?” Seungcheol asks Jisoo who shakes his head.

“He’s sick.” Jisoo answers and Seungcheol raises a brow. “Love sick.” He finishes, laughing as he sees Seungcheol roll his eyes. “Of course you wouldn’t understand.” That doesn’t help Seungcheol from rolling his eyes again as he follows the younger back into the office.

“Speaking of which,” Seungcheol says, “How are you and Minhyun doing? Jeonghan told me the other day he took you out to one of the most expensive restaurants in Busan.”

There’s a pause from Jisoo in his seat. A suspicious pause. “Yeah we’re doing fine.” Jisoo answers hesitantly in a tone that Seungcheol catches but doesn’t question. “I have work to do, you should probably go.” The older nods silently and decided to leave Jisoo on his own.

Once he had left, Jisoo sighs into his hand, eyes then opening to stare at the multiple unread messages from on his phone. “Yeah, we’re doing fine…”

When Seungcheol steps out, Wonwoo had just arrived at the bar, smiling a little too happily when Mingyu welcomes him with a hug and kiss on the lips. “What’s gotten you so happy?” Mingyu teases and Wonwoo smiles.

“Look at this.” Wonwoo says as he takes a novel out of his bag and literally squeals in excitement. “Daniel said he finished reading the series so he loaned me the very last book! These actually cost a fortune, I’m so glad he gave it to me.” 

Mingyu blinks. “Daniel? The guy you used to like?” He questions a little too seriously but Wonwoo doesn’t seem to catch his tone.

“Yeah!” Wonwoo smiles. “I met up with him just a little earlier for a few minutes so he could give me this book.” he explains but that doesn’t stop the weird feeling in Mingyu’s chest. Lately he realized dating Wonwoo means having to go through all the other guys staring at him when they’re walking home together early in the morning, and girls cooing over him when they’re out on their daily dates. It just all puts different feelings into Mingyu.

“Hey, you okay?” Wonwoo asks, hand on Mingyu’s chest as he stares worriedly at him. The younger shakes off his thoughts and smiles, pecking Wonwoo’s temple.

“Just got distracting by your beauty.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes as the younger pulls him in by his waist. “Anyway enough about Daniel,” Mingyu says, “I got Jisoo hyung to let out off early tomorrow night.”

Wonwoo blinks. “What for?” He could use the money.

Mingyu smiles. “Your birthday, silly. And I made some plans.” He resists the urge to squeal when seeing Wonwoo’s eyes light up like candles a birthday cake. But he maintains his composure. “But that’s all I’m going to say. It’s a surprise,” Mingyu finishes with a wink that Wonwoo chuckles at.

“You know I don’t like surprises but,” Wonwoo smiles, “I guess it’s fine when it’s coming from you.” The words send butterflies into Mingyu’s chest and he shyly pecks Wonwoo’s cheek before heading to the kitchen.

Jun and Minghao arrive next, with the latter of the two looking more stressed than ever with dark circles under his pretty eyes. “He’s been nervous about his internship letter coming in soon.” Jun explains as he settles down next to Wonwoo. “You’d think it’d be better to just send by email right? Would’ve been damn better than seeing my baby so nervous he can’t even sleep.”

His comment makes Minghao finally chuckle. He’s always soft when Jun takes care of him. “Part of it does come in email,” Minghao corrects, chuckling into Jun’s hug. “The email should come sometime these few weeks and then the package with all the stuff I need in the mail.” He pecks Jun’s cheek. “Still, I am pretty nervous. I’ve been waiting my whole life for this.”

“And you’ll be fine, baby.” Jun pecks back. “I just don’t like how you’re losing sleep over this. You haven’t had a proper sleep in days.” He says and Minghao smiles, melting in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Maybe I’d sleep better with you next to me,” Minghao says, playing with Jun’s fingers as he stares into the older’s eyes and Jun immediately smiles at the comment, leaving Wonwoo to roll his eyes in disgust; at least he’s not like them with Mingyu. “Oh shut up, you’re exactly like this with Mingyu.” Minghao says and Wonwoo wonders if the boy could really read minds.

Work goes on as usual, boring. Wonwoo sits at the bar stools, watching Jihoon scroll through his social feed behind the bar. “You know,” Wonwoo says, “you’re not supposed to be on your phone during work.”

Jihoon shoots him a look that Wonwoo gladly smiles at. The younger of the two rolls his eyes before going back to his phone, dismissing Wonwoo’s chuckle. He looks around the empty bar; you know the bar isn’t busy when even Hansol is out of the beer room where he’s supposed to be in charged of.

“Look all I’m saying is what if they didn’t make an  _ actual _ dinosaur but instead a chicken-dinosaur.” 

“Hansol, babe, what the fuck.”

Wonwoo reads the time, 11:35pm, it is  _ way _ too early for this. He tunes out the kid and turns back to see if there are any tables to be waited on (which by the way, yes you guessed it, there aren’t any tables because they’re not busy). 

“Hm, 11:45.” Wonwoo hears Jihoon say and he raises his eyebrow up in interest. Jihoon looks back at him with the same expression and puts his phone into his pocket. “I’m hungry, are you?” He suddenly asks and Wonwoo slowly nods in suspicious. Jihoon hums. “Let’s get pizza.” 

“Alright, what are you up to.” Wonwoo interrupts and Jihoon lets out a small gasp, as if he had just been shot through his heart. 

“Wonwoo, my dear friend, I’m not up to anything of any sort,” Jihoon answers, a hand on his chest to express an offended position. “I’m just famished, that is all.”

Wonwoo squints his eyes. “You’re using big words to a literature major.” He says and Jihoon gasps again. “Oh god, stop gasping.” He says and the other chuckles.

“I’m kidding,” Jihoon says and fishes out 20,000won from his pocket, “here, go buy some pizza for us.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“I’m a bartender, Wonwoo, the bar station can’t be left unsupervised.”

“Jun is literally right there.” Wonwoo retaliates, cocking his head over to their other friend who’s busy making a drink for the customer. 

“Are you really trusting Jun to watch over the bar alone? Remember what happened last time?” Jihoon asks and the said bartender whines from the other side. 

“Okay, I wasn’t  _ that _ drunk.”

Both Wonwoo and Jihoon grimace their expressions at him. “Jun, you were drinking the draft beer right from the tap handles.” Jihoon says, recalling the time he saw Jun literally at handles, mouth wide open, with Soonyoung pulling the handle of beer into his mouth.

“And then you got upset that Minghao was taken... _ by you _ .”

Jun stays silent. The guilty has nothing else to say. 

Wonwoo and Jihoon chuckle before putting their attention back on the pizza, which Wonwoo finally agrees to get so he takes off his apron and heads outside to the pizza place that’s around fifteen minutes away.

Jihoon waits for a few seconds until Wonwoo is finally gone and he nods at Jun. “It worked.” 

“Again, I wasn’t  _ that _ drunk-”

“Enough with that Jun.” Jihoon says as he hops off the station and rushes to the kitchen where Soonyoung and Mingyu are. “Alright, Wonwoo is gone. Phase One of Wonwoo’s Birthday Party is a success.”

Mingyu gives a fistpump into the air before he and Soonyoung grab the party decorations under the table and rush out to the front. They only have about fifteen to ten minutes before Wonwoo comes back with the pizza so the whole team is scurrying and hopping around with the decorations, ignoring the few customers’ confused looks.

“Okay, I think we’re good.” Mingyu says as he takes one more look around the bar before checking the time. It’s exactly 12:00am, Wonwoo’s birthday, and now they’re just going to have to wait for the birthday boy himself.

In just a few minutes Wonwoo is arriving at the door but what Mingyu did not expect is a certain Jeon Jungkook walking in next to him. Mingyu knows Seokmin had invited Jungkook for the secret party, which is fine (it’s totally fine) but did they really have to walk in together?

“I still don’t understand why you’re just randomly carrying a bag of cups and chips into the bar-” Wonwoo doesn’t finish talking as everyone screamed happy birthday to him the second he walked in, and almost dropping the pizza in the process. “What is this?” He watches as Mingyu walks up to him, taking the box of pizza from his confused boyfriend (then taken by Jihoon because he wasn’t lying when he said he was hungry).

“Your birthday party,” Seungcheol clarifies as Wonwoo takes a good look around the place. 

“It was Mingyu hyung’s idea! He planned it for you.” Chan cheers from the side. “We decorated the whole place!”

Wonwoo blinks around from the balloons to the streamers to the presents to the cake, and then to Mingyu. The smile forming on Wonwoo’s lips is unbelievable. “I can’t believe you.” Wonwoo says as he hops into Mingyu’s arms, twirling around before finally letting down onto the floor. “Ohhh, so that’s why Jungkook has a bag of chips and cups.” He says and Jungkook chuckles from the side.

“Just a little for the party and a thanks for always being an awesome waiter.” The boy replies and Mingyu gives a hand out to the shake with Jungkook. They seem friendly, but Chan somewhat sees the glares in each others eyes at each other.

“Thanks for coming to  _ my boyfriend’s _ party.” Mingyu hisses through his smile and squeezes the shake as Jungkook smilingly does the same. 

“No problem _ , friend _ .” Jungkook grunts back and it takes a few moments for them to finally let go. Chan still sees the daggers although Wonwoo hasn’t caught up on anything. 

“Oh, I invited someone too.” Chan announces as he sees door open, revealing his plus one. Jihoon suddenly snaps his fingers at the guest.

“Oh no, he’s not allowed in here.” Jihoon says and both Chan and his invitee slump their shoulders into whines. 

“Oh come on, hyung!”

“Chan, he’s literally five.”

Chan pouts. “Hyung, Samuel is seventeen!” 

“Yeah hyung!” Samuel adds in. “I promise I won’t drink any alcohol.” Both he and Chan give Jihoon their little puppy doll eyes and Jihoon sighs.

“Fine! Just stop with those stares, it’s gross.” He says, ignoring the kids’ victorious giggles.

“Wow, You guys really went all out on this.” Wonwoo chuckles as Jeonghan hands im a slice of cake. His smile never dies down. “Thank you guys, a lot.” he says quite shyly before biting into the cake; ice cream cake is his favorite.

A pair of arms wrap around Wonwoo’s waist and Mingyu rests his chin on the older’s shoulder, pressing his lips against Wonwoo’s temple. “Happy Birthday.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Thank you.”

+++

“I don’t understand why we have to clean up,” Jihoon grunts as he tosses the used plates into the trash. The last batch of customers had just left and it’s about time to close the bar for the night. Jihoon hears Soonyoung chuckle from sweeping the front. 

“Come on Ji, it’s Wonwoo’s birthday. We can’t have the birthday boy clean up, now can we?” Soonyoung jokes as Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Besides, Mingyu convinced Josh hyung to let them off for the day. I think he planned a whole date for Wonwoo.”

“Sounds like he would.” Jihoon replies as he sits down on a stool. There’s a huff of breath from him that Soonyoung catches and proceeds to put the broom to the side before walking over to his tired boyfriend. JIhoon hums when Soonyoung gently cups his cheeks and pulls him into a giggly kiss.

“You seem tired.” Soonyoung says, squishing Jihoon’s cheeks around like some kind of play-doh. He stops and chuckles when Jihoon finally groans out of annoyance and pulls the older into a hug. “Music stuff still got you up at night?”

“You’re the one to talk,” Jihoon mumbles into Soonyoung’s chest. “Mr. Dance Practice Day and Night. We haven’t had a date since like forever.”

Soonyoung pecks the crown of Jihoon’s hair. “I know, I’m sorry babe. But the competition is coming up next month so I have to practice.”

“I know, I know.” Jihoon lifts his head up and rests his chin in the center of his boyfriend’s chest. “I was only kidding. I know how much dance is important to you. And you know it’s the same as music production with me.”

Soonyoung smiles. “You’re the best, Ji.” He says and Jihoon chuckles.

“Yeah, I know.”

From the side, Chan and Samuel stare at the two with a pair of slushies in their hands. “Since when did Soonyoung and Jihoon hyung start going out?” Samuel asks the older who just shrugs nonchalantly.

“Don’t look at me, I pretty much lost track with all the dating in here.”

“Alright you kids,” Jeonghan calls, out of his uniform and ready to leave with Seungcheol and Jisoo behind him. “It’s time to go home. It’s way past your bedtimes.”

“Hyung, we’re not five.” Chan says. 

“No, you’re four. No staying up late.”

Both Chan and Samuel whine. “But hyung,” they say. “We were planning to go to the park after this.” Chan says.

Seungcheol chuckles. “Chan, it’s almost five. Go home. You too Sam.”

“He’s sleeping over at my place tonight.” Chan informs. “If we can’t go to the park, then we’ll play videos games all night.”

“No,” Jisoo’s warning sends shivers up the two kids’ spines. “Go home, and then go to bed.”

“Again, we’re not five.”

Jisoo smiles at the comment. “How about I buy you ice cream tomorrow. Then will you listen?” He asks and the two blink at each other.

“Okay, that sounds great!”

+++

“I can’t believe you did all this.” Wonwoo gasps as Mingyu walks him home like usual. They’re in front of his apartment building. It’s late but Wonwoo is reluctant to let the younger go just yet so he holds onto Mingyu’s hands tight, smiling into his chest. “I seriously have the best boyfriend in the world.”

Mingyu smiles at the words. “Well it’s only going to get a lot better since your birthday just started.” he says and sees the little twinkle in Wonwoo’s eyes. He pecks the older’s forehead. “But you should get some sleep. I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Do you really have to go?” Wonwoo asks, dragging Mingyu back by his wrist. He pouts up at the taller man and Mingyu kisses the pout. “Stay over tonight.” Wonwoo suggests quietly and Mingyu blinks, intrigued.

“You just want me to cook breakfast for you tomorrow, don’t you.”

Wonwoo giggles. “Oops.” He jokes and Mingyu leans in to bump their foreheads together. “That and I love it when we cuddle.” He finishes, hearing Mingyu hum as a positive response. 

They get to Wonwoo’s apartment in no time and the first thing Wonwoo does is pulling his boyfriend into a soft kiss. “So what else am I getting for my birthday?”

Minguy smiles and pecks Wonwoo’s temple. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

And Wonwoo does. When he wakes up the next morning, there’s an empty space next to him. The spot is still warm though. Wonwoo slowly gets up, his old nightshirt draping down his left shoulder. There’s a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and Wonwoo musters all his morning energy to get out of bed and slip into his purple slippers before toddling out his bedroom.

Mingyu’s in the kitchen, making breakfast just like he promised. He has nothing but a pair of sweats and an apron on and Wonwoo breaks into a smile before going over to back hug his boyfriend. “Has anyone told you, you look really hot when you’re cooking?” Wonwoo teases, laughing into Mingyu’s back.

The said man chuckles. “Plenty of times.” he says and Wonwoo blinks, giving Mingyu a strange look. 

“Oh really? Mind telling me who?” Wonwoo says lowly, tightening his hug in a painful way and Mingyu laughs nervously.

“I’m kidding babe!” Mingyu shouts and Wonwoo laughs. “You’re lucky I’m making you breakfast.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Perhaps I am.”

Mingyu flips the omelette over on the pan and Wonwoo watches in awe. He’s not much of a cook, so seeing Mingyu’s skills always bewildered him. And the taste is even better (much better than eating burnt toast every morning). 

“What do you mean you set your microwave on fire once?” 

“I forgot to take the spoon out.”

“Oh my god.”

After breakfast and an hour of just lying in the living room with each other’s embrace, the two head out into the park where there’s a small festival being held. “Pretty luck this is happening on your birthday.” Mingyu comments as they roam around the game booths. He smiles when Wonwoo holds onto his arm to prevent him from getting lost. “Want me to win you something?”

“If you can,” Wonwoo challenges and the corners of Mingyu’s mouth perks up into a smirk. “I want that.” Wonwoo adds, pointing to a large stuff black kitten at the basketball booth. His boyfriend accepts the challenge, hearing Wonwoo smile as they head to the booth.

“What a cute couple we have here,” the owner of the booth says, smiling at the two. He’s a young man with a dazzling smile. “My name is Jaehyun and welcome to my Cherry Bomb Basketball! Three shots in and you win any prize.” He shoots a wink at Wonwoo that Mingyu catches and the latter clears this throat.

“I got this babe,” Mingyu says, an arm protecting his boyfriend from Jaehyun. He gives him the money for the game and in return Jaehyun slides him three basketball. Used to be an all star basketball player back in high school, Mingyu easily gets all three shots him, winning the prize.

“Wooo,” Jaehyun whistles as he gets the large kitten off the rack before handing it over to Wonwoo. “Congrats on the prize,” he smiles again to Wonwoo, a little too fondly to Mingyu’s liking.

“Thanks,” Wonwoo smiles back as he takes the kitten and he feels Mingyu’s hand on his waist, pulling him close. “I knew you’d be able to win one.” He says, snuggling to his boyfriend’s side that throws away all of Mingyu’s tensions. 

They look and play around a little more with Mingyu winning a couple too many prizes for Wonwoo. “I can’t even carry all these.” Wonwoo chuckles, basically waddling with all the prizes in his hands. The sight makes Mingyu laugh too as he balances the shorter with his arm. 

“Let’s go sit down or something. I’m pretty hungry, you?” He asks Wonwoo nods, unable to talk over the toys as he blindly follows Mingyu by his wrist. 

They arrive at a restaurant and Wonwoo finally huffs as he places all the prize aside. “How did you win at every single booth we went to?” Wonwoo asks as Mingyu sips his coffee.

“Well you see,” Mingyu says, “I have a goal in mind of course.” He leans over, smirking at his boyfriend as Wonwoo blinks curiously. “Your smile of course.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes but smiles. “You’re gross.” He says and backs up just in time for their food to arrive. The waiter slides the plates down and smiles at Wonwoo. “Enjoy your meal.” he says sweetly.

Mingyu huffs after the waiter leaves. “Is it me or everyone is flirting with you.” he pouts and Wonwoo chuckles into his burger. 

“No they’re not. People are just nice.”

“Oh yeah? That Jaehyun guy from the basketball booth was flirting with you. And then there was that guy at the water gun booth and then the girl at the sweets booth and just now the waiter.” Mingyu pouts harder. “Do they not see you already have a boyfriend?”

“An amazing boyfriend,” Wonwoo corrects, pointing with his french fry. “And I’m sure they weren’t serious. Especially the waiter, it’s all for good tips you know. Which we should leave a good one because I understand the struggle, mind you.”

“You flirt with our customers?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo hums. 

“Well you wouldn’t leave a tip if you’re a rude server.” Wonwoo answers with a chuckle. “Wow these fries taste better than the ones at our bar.”

Mingyu hums lowly but starts eating his burger. He pictures Wonwoo back in the bar sweet talking the customers and his stomach somewhat feels upset at the thought.

“Hey,” Wonwoo calls and Mingyu looks up to see his boyfriend feeding him a fry. “Thanks for today. It’s been amazing.” the words flutter Mingyu’s mind and he breaks out into a smile before eating the fry.

“It’s not done yet.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo blinks in confusion. “You’ll see.”

After dinner, they return to the park at nightfall when the festival is beginning to end and Mingyu leads Wonwoo to the center. “Should be in a few seconds.” Wonwoo hears Mingyu say and a few seconds later, the first firework shoots and explodes in the sky, aweing the audience and himself.

“It’s beautiful.” Wonwoo comments lowly as his eyes sparkle from the sight.

Mingyu smiles, pulling Wonwoo closer. “Happy Birthday.” He whispers and the older turns to him, smiling as Mingyu leans in for a kiss which lasted longer than they expected. 

“Thank you.” Wonwoo whispers back, his finger tracing down Mingyu’s cheek. “I love you.”

Mingyu smiles. “I love you too.”

+++

“Hm, they went to see fireworks.” Jun comments on his couch, scrolling through his messages,  and Minghao leans in at Jun’s side upon hearing his boyfriend. “We should’ve gone too.”

Minghao huffs and returns his attention back to his own phone but remains snuggled to Jun’s side. “I don't like fireworks. They’re too loud for me.” He says and Jun chuckles, brushing his fingers through Minghao’s dark locks before gently places his head on his shoulder. “What are you looking at?” Jun asks, falling his cheek onto Minghao’s head.

“Fashion stuff.” Minghao answers unbothered before letting out a giggle when Jun pokes his side. “Stop,” Minghao says, smiling as he holds onto his boyfriend’s hand preventing him to poke any further.

“But I’m bored.” Jun whines and Minghao laughs again, putting his phone down to pinch the point of Jun’s nose. 

“Such a baby.” Minghao says and kisses the pout of Jun’s lips, feeling the older smile against his own. The kiss goes on and Minghao shifts his side to a more comfortable position as he continues to lock their lips until a message rings from his phone. 

Minghao breaks the kiss, much to Jun’s dismay, and picks back his phone. His eyes widen but he stays silent to the point Jun starts to worry.

“Babe? Is everything okay?” Jun asks cautiously and Minghao slowly turns to him, eyes still full of surprise. 

“I got it.” Minghao barely whispers. “I got it!” He shouts this time as he jumps onto his feet. “Jun, I got it! I got the internship!” 

Jun’s eyes widen as well as he stands, arms flailing around. “Are you serious?!” He says and Minghao nods, showing him the message that Jun carefully skims through. “You got it! You did it!”

“I know!” Minghao shouts and hops into Jun’s arms, the older swinging themselves around in the living room. “I’m so happy!”

“You’re going to Paris, Hao!” Jun shouts, staring up at his boyfriend. “Congrats, babe, I’m proud of you!” Minghao smiles and Jun closes the gap between them with smiling kisses. Though happy, the same phrase is going through Jun’s mind continuously. 

_ Minghao is going to Paris. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont get too excited now hint hint wink wink  
> HAPPY WONWOO DAYYYY  
> AND HAVE YALL WATCHED "OH MY"   
> COMEBACK OF THE CENTURY I LOVE THE SONG


	8. August Angst

Jeonghan immediately knew something is wrong when Jisoo enters the bar. The mood immediately changes from screaming at Seungcheol to feeling a depressed aura from the youngest of the three. 

“Jisoo?” Jeonghan calls as he and Seungcheol stare at him. The said boy looks  _ depressed _ . His eyes are red, as if he had been crying hours before. “Are you okay?”

The words make Jisoo tear up more as he says, “I’m not,” so weakly it comes out in a mere whisper. Seungcheol immediately pulls the youngest into a hug followed by Jeonghan after stepping out from the bar station. They settle down at one of the tables, thankful they haven’t opened the bar yet. 

“I broke up with Minhyun.” Jisoo says after he had calmed down from his tears. He expected the shocked expressions from Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Feeling vulnerable, he brings his legs up onto the chair and tight against his chest. “He looked so heartbroken. It was my fault.” He continues. 

“But I don’t understand…” Jeonghan says lowly. “You guys were great together. What happened?”

“I led him on.” Jisoo says as he buries his face into his hands. “I didn’t love him. Not as much as I wanted to. Initially I did like him. He’s such a nice guy. Always buying me things, flowers, chocolate, all that. We went on a lot of dates and he always told how happy I make him feel. But-” Jisoo chokes on his tears again. 

“But I realize that I don’t love him as much as he loves me. And it sucks, because I do want to love him, I do want to be with him, but I can’t  _ bring _ myself to do it. And here I am, giving all these advices to the kids, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Hansol, Chan, all those things that I can’t even give myself. 

Here I am supposed to be a role model to him but then going ahead to break someone’s heart. Here I am always wanted someone to love and be loved but how could I do so when I can’t even love myself?”

Seungcheol hugs him again when he breaks down. Jisoo has always been the most soft hearted one of the three. He never had been one to let out complaints or stress; he’s always been the one everyone else can lean on and come to for support. But slowly Seungcheol and Jeonghan realized that the amount of support Jisoo gives had never been returned to him.

“Shhh…” Jeonghan sounds out, hugging Jisoo along with Seungcheol. “It’s okay. Cry it out.” 

Seungcheol rubs the back of Jisoo’s hair. “We’re here for you, Jisoo. You know we’d never leave you alone.” He says and Jisoo nods, arms reaching to hug the other two closer. The feeling is familiar- a good nostalgic feeling to when they’re back to their teen days when it was those three against the world.

They stay together like that for a while, in each other’s arms until the bells on the door rings, signaling Jihoon and Chan’s entrance into the bar with cans of soda in their hands. They stare in confusion at their bosses from their angle, which they couldn’t have seen much. “Uh, is everything okay?” Jihoon asks and Jeonghan is the first to stand, giving a weak nod.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Jeonghan answers, not as bright as he usually is. He watches as Jisoo rushes his way to his office, not sparing Jihoon and Chan a glance. “Shua is going through something right now, so it’s best to leave him alone.”

Though still confused, Jihoon and Chan nod before getting to their stations. The youngest hops onto one of the stools, swinging his legs back and forth as he watches Jihoon settle the bar station. “Hyung, are you coming to our dance performance tomorrow?”

Jihoon hums unsurely as he cleans a glass, closing one eye to examine the little specks of dust. “I’m not sure. I have stuff to do in music production.” He says and Chan nods, sipping on his soda. “But I’ll see, maybe I’d be able to end early.”

Chan nods. Frankly it’s better whenever Jihoon goes to their performances, he makes Soonyoung dance even better knowing Jihoon is in the audience. Like what happened last time, Chan has never seen Soonyoung dance so passionately when he knew Jihoon was watching.

When Chan leaves to go to the kitchen, Jihoon feels like he can finally breathe without the kid around. He sighs as he lowers down the glass, staring at his hands. There’s a feeling in the back of his heart, and it’s been there for quite a while now.

Lately it’s like he feels different when he’s around Soonyoung, and not the good type. Things have gotten quite distant. Soonyoung doesn’t smile at him as much these days and when he does, Jihoon’s heart doesn’t leap out in thrill like it usually does. When he looks at the older, things just aren’t the same and he can’t pinpoint when all this had even started.

It’s not that he doesn’t love Soonyoung anymore, but it’s come to the point where things has become confusing. They’ve been on dates and they’ve did their couple things, but yet they’re still confused at what stage of their relationship, or love in general, they are on.

He looks up when Soonyoung arrives at the bar and he gives the boy a small smile. “You look tired.” Jihoon says as Soonyoung leans over the bar to peck Jihoon’s cheek. “Have you stayed all night practicing again?”

Soonyoung nods with a tired yawn. “The performance is tomorrow so I’m a little nervous.” he says and Jihoon chuckles.

“You nervous? That’s a first.” 

“Are you coming tomorrow?” Soonyoung asks and Jihoon hums lowly.

“I’m not sure. I have some music stuff to work on.” Jihoon answers and it’s Soonyoung’s turn to hum. He takes the younger’s hands into his own, thumb caressing Jihoon’s pale knuckles. His hands are warm, Jihoon thinks. “Hey, if I don’t make it to your performance, I promise I’ll come by after and we’ll go for ice cream, okay?” He suggests and Soonyoung breaks into a smile.

“Yeah. that sounds good.”

+++

When Wonwoo enters the bar, Chan is suddenly greeted with a force of unusual tension. Wonwoo doesn’t look happy, he looks quite pissed actually as just an upset Mingyu follows about five feet away from behind. 

“Is something wrong?” Chan whispers over to Minghao who narrows his eyes at the sight before giving an unknowing shake of his head. 

“I’ll go ask.” Minghao says as he takes Wonwoo by his wrist and the latter almost swings at him. “Whoa, calm down it’s just me.” He says as Wonwoo stares at him before giving out a stressed sigh. “Is everything alright?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him.” Wonwoo replies quite aggressively, directing his attention over to Mingyu. He looks depressed, but annoyed as well as if he’s looking at Wonwoo with anger in his eyes. “You don’t get to feel mad.” Wonwoo responds when he sees the look.

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Right, I wouldn’t be upset if you’re flirting with someone else.” He grits through his teeth and Wonwoo groans in frustration.

“We were in a restaurant, Mingyu.” Wonwoo hisses. “The waiter was taking my  _ order _ , not flirting with me for Christ’s sake.” He tries to keep himself from screaming too loud for the customers to hear but his mind is blurry and his chest is burning. “You always do this. I can’t talk to anyone without your jealous ass going on fire.”

“I’m not jealous,” Mingyu retaliates, “I just don’t understand how you clearly don’t seen how flirty you can be to others when I’m right next to you.”

“Well maybe I don’t know how to be flirty if I wasn’t trying to be flirty in the first place!” Wonwoo raises his voice again and Chan feels a shiver up his back. Both Wonwoo and Mingyu groan before separating to different directions, Wonwoo to the tables and Mingyu to the kitchen.

Minghao follows Mingyu to the back, literally watching the fumes coming through Mingyu’s nose as he breathes out his anger. “He doesn’t understand that apparently everyone wants him even when he’s with me!” Mingyu shouts in frustration and stands at the side to listen.

Minghao watches as Mingyu paces back and forth and he waits until the latter finally calms down to speak. “Well you are being incredibly jealousy, and not even in the cute way, but the way that might actually seem possessive.” He says and tries not to shiver at the sudden sharp look Mingyu gives him. It’s strange seeing Mingyu so mad and upset when he’s usually a happy puppy. 

Mingyu lets out a defeated sigh and leans against the fridge. “I’m just scared.” He says more calmly now and Minghao knits his eyebrows at the sudden statement. “I’ve liked him for so long,” Mingyu continues, “but he’s Wonwoo and I’m just me. What if he one day decides he doesn’t love me anymore and leaves me for someone else?”

“Oh my god,” Minghao responds. He’s slightly annoyed. Self pity and inconfidence has always been his pet peeves. “Wonwoo loves you,” Minghao says, mad at Mingyu for even denying that. “You’re all he talks about, perhaps even thinks about. He’s not going to leave you for someone else. He might leave you for being possessive instead.”

Mingyu pouts and looks down at the floor with a tired look. He hears Minghao’s sigh and feels the pats on his back from the latter. “You have to make up with him otherwise there’s not going to be anyone to make up with in the future.” He says and Mingyu nods before Minghao leaves the kitchen a few moments later.

Wonwoo is coming back from giving out an kitchen order and he still has that pissed look on his face. He’s not going to get any tips with that look. Minghao looks at Jun at the end of the bar station.  _ “Go talk to him.”  _ He eyes at his boyfriend who knits his eyebrows.

_ “Why do I have to?” _ Jun eyes back and Mingyu rolls his eyes.

_ “Because you know him better than I do.” _

_ “Fine, but I get a reward after this.” _

_ “Whatever, just talk to him.” _

“Can you guys stop eye fucking each other.” Jeonghan’s voice cut their looks. He shakes his head in disgust. “You’re at work for goodness sake.” he mumbles off.

“Hey, what’s gotten into you?” Jun asks a while later when he’s free of customers at the moment. A stressed groan comes from Wonwoo and he rolls his eyes. Jun chuckles. “Trouble in paradise?”

“More like jealousy in paradise.” Wonwoo grits through his teeth. “Mingyu’s been getting off his jealous ass for like the past few weeks, it’s starting to get ridiculous.” Wonwoo explains. He recalls all the times Mingyu has gotten jealous and upset. It was cute at first, seeing his boyfriend all flustered and pouty but then the whole act just started getting annoying.

It makes Wonwoo feel like there’s no trust between the two, how Mingyu just thinks Wonwoo would just leave him so easily for someone else, it’s terrible.

The signs had been obvious, but they were cute moments so Wonwoo didn’t mind him, but lately it’s just become a little difficult to handle. Almost being thrown out of a restaurant would be clear sign wouldn’t it?

“Ugh, I don’t know.” Wonwoo groans again, throwing his head back. “Maybe I’m just being too petty.” He says to Jun who shrugs. 

“I would get jealous too if people made moves on my HaoHao.” Jun says calmly. Surely it’s happened before but he never made a big scene out of it, just buring the feeling under him. He hears a questioning hum from Wonwoo. 

“Minghao’s lucky. Even if he’s going alone to Paris, he’d still be able to defend himself if there are any creepers.” Wonwoo says and the words struck Jun to his chest. That’s right, Minghao is going to Paris, without him. Wonwoo takes in the older’s sudden silence and he blinks. “Is something the matter?” he asks about Jun shakes it off with a smile.

“Just tired.” Jun says.

+++

When it’s time to leave, Mingyu grabs his bag and heads to the door. Wonwoo is standing there, waiting for him like every other night. The older is staring outside with a blank look but then turns to make eye contact with the taller. 

Mingyu gives a very small, unenergetic smile that Wonwoo doesn’t seem to accept as he opens the door to exit. Mingyu follows him out and they meet up with Jun and Minghao waiting for them at the corner of the block.

The two couples walk with a little distance from each other, with Jun and Minghao up front and Wonwoo and Mingyu behind. Coming off from the first couple’s laughing conversation, Wonwoo remains silent with Mingyu.

“Um,” Mingyu hesitates to speak. “You’re still not upset with me, are you?” 

“Hmph.” Is Wonwoo’s response and Mingyu shuts his mouth. When there’s no other response from the younger, Wonwoo turns to him with an annoyed. “Seriously? Is that all you have to say?” He grits through his teeth and Mingyu narrows his eyebrows.

“Then what do you want me to say?” Mingyu hisses back and Wonwoo rolls his eyes, none with amusement.

“It doesn’t mean anything if I  _ tell _ you what to say.” Wonwoo glares and Mingyu groans in frustration. They turn away from each other with a huff, ignoring Jun and Minghao’s worried expressions from the front. 

Minghao hums sadly, turning his attention back to Jun. “They’re such kids.” he says and Jun chuckles as they continued to walk with their hands entwined. He gives the younger a small squeeze and Minghao smiles, wrapping his arms around Jun’s bicep. “I wonder how Paris is going to be like.” He says, not noticing Jun’s slight smile drop as Minghao rests his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I pictured it to be very colorful.”

“Are you,” Jun begins and Minghao stares up from Jun’s shoulder, “are you really excited to get to Paris?”

Minghao smiles, snuggling into Jun’s neck as they walk. “Very excited.” He says. Just thinking about being in Paris and learning all the new fashion experience is getting him thrilled. But he takes in Jun’s silence and Minghao blinks widely at his boyfriend. “Is something wrong?”

Jun snaps out of his thoughts and stares into Minghao’s doe eyes behind his long bangs. “Oh, nothing.” Jun says and adds, “Just thinking about how much I’ll miss you.”

Thc comment makes Minghao smile softly. He gives Jun’s cheek a pat and giggles, hugging his side. “I’ll miss you too. I promise I’ll call and video chat you everyday, okay?” his voice is soft and calm and it almost convinces Jun that everything will be fine.

When the two couples separated to their respective routes, Wonwoo and Mingyu continue to walk in silence and unknowing to each other, the silence is eating both of them up. They reach up to Wonwoo’s apartment building and Wonwoo stares at everything but his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu speaks in a hushed tone. He takes Wonwoo’s hand in his and stares at them, brushing his thumb against the older’s knuckles. “I wasn’t right.”

Wonwoo signs tiredly. “I forgive you but I’m still upset.” He says just as lowly and Mingyu hums, nodding. “I think I’m just tired. I need some rest.”

Mingyu nods again, picking his eyes up to meet Wonwoo’s sharp ones. They look so pretty under the moonlight. “Goodnight.” He says softly. His hand caresses Wonwoo’s face and he leans in to press his lips against his cheek. When he pulls back, Wonwoo gives a small smile before going into the building.

Mingyu sighs as he starts to walk back home. Numerous thoughts are running through his mind. He feels pathetic and stupid for upsetting Wonwoo like that when the older had been nothing but loving to him. How ridiculous could he be to get so jealous over someone just looking Wonwoo? 

Wonwoo stares out from the hallway window at his boyfriend walking away. Mingyu looks so upset and so torn it’s breaking the both of them inside. He sighs. God, he hates how distant he becomes when he’s moody; instead of pride he should’ve just swallowed it down and speak with  the younger and get this all over with. 

But both of them knew nothing is this easy.

+++

Wonwoo’s starting the next day with nothing but sitting on the couch watching through some random webtoons. But then the doorbell rings at around noon and Wonwoo tenses up. Usually Mingyu would contact him before arriving. 

“He better not try to make a surprise.” Wonwoo mumbles as he heads to the door. He opens it, expected to see his very tall boyfriend, but then his eyes drop down to no other than Lee Jihoon standing there with such a blank look on his face. “Jihoon? What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asks, ignoring the feeling in heart that it hadn’t been Mingyu.

Jihoon blinks, eyes blankly staring at the ground. “I think…” He blinks again. “I think I just broke up with Soonyoung…”

Wonwoo takes in the words and stares at the younger. His eyes scan Jihoon’s face, trying to find anything to indicate that this is just a funny joke, some sike. But nothing. In all the years that Wonwoo has known Jihoon, he has never seen him in this state. 

“Let’s go inside.” Wonwoo says in a soft tone as he closes the door after leading Jihoon in. They sit down at the couch in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. “So…” Wonwoo begins. “Are you okay with talking about it?”

Jihoon sighs and lays himself down onto Wonwoo’s couch. He notices the apartment has changed since the last time he was here. He hasn’t been in Wonwoo’s apartment for a while, not when he had moved out after rooming with the older for about two years.

“I don’t even know what happened.” Jihoon says, throwing his arm over his forehead as he stares up at the ceiling. He tells Wonwoo the situation, how he’s been feeling about Soonyoung, about himself, about everything. “I went to his performance today.” He says. “He didn’t know because I told him I wasn’t going to go since I was busy with music. At first I didn’t want to go. But then I found myself rushing through my work and running out of the studio to get to him.”

Jihoon recalls catching the bus then the train before making it to the performance stage. He was late of course, and he missed his boyfriend’s stage. But he knew Soonyoung was still there, considering he can hear Chan’s screaming from a distance.

He went through the crowd, looking for Soonyoung. It took awhile but he did find him. Soonyoung looked amazing, dressed in all black and panting from the dance. Jihoon smiles at the sight and opens his mouth to speak but he loses a chance.

Soonyoung got approached by one girl from another team. It didn’t look like anything suspicious, Jihoon knew Soonyoung wouldn’t do anything like that, but he can’t help but stare at how Soonyoung smiles at the girl as he’s complimenting her team’s dance.

“It’s not that I felt jealous.” Jihoon says to Wonwoo. “I don’t know what I felt.” He continues the story, picking up from when Soonyoung met eye contact with Jihoon. He smiles immediately, running to Jihoon and tackling him into a hug. 

“You made it!” Soonyoung cheers, bumping his forehead against Jihoon’s. “Well not really made it since the show is over.” His smile fades when he sees the younger’s blank expression. Soonyoung blinks. “Hoon, what’s wrong?”

Jihoon looks around, eyes frantic and breath heavy. “I have to go,” He says but Soonyoung stops him, confused.

“Wait, what? Jihoon, what’s wrong? Please tell me.” The look in Soonyoung’s eyes is pure concern and worry and Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore. He doesn’t deserve that look.

“I need a break.” Jihoon says just loud enough for Soonyoung to hear and unconsciously loosen the hold on his arm. There’s a small gasp from Chan at the side and Jihoon can’t face either of them as he walks off, leaving Soonyoung there.

Not knowing where or who to go to, he made it to Wonwoo’s house, ending up on his couch and retelling the whole story. “I don’t hate him.” Jihoon says, fumbling with his fingers in thought. “I don’t know how to feel right now. Only you know I’ve never been in a relationship like this.”

Wonwoo nods. Jihoon has never been experience in relationships (as if he could say the same but ahem). He doesn’t know how to be with someone- but then again does anyone ever? Or should there be learning first for love?

“Won,” Jihoon calls a while later, now eating a bucket of ice cream with Wonwoo. He has strawberry while Wonwoo has cookies and scream. “If you were my boyfriend, what would be your reason to date me?”

“Hm? That’s a strange question.” Wonwoo answers with a spoonful of ice cream. “I don’t really know.”

Jihoon hums. “See? I have no reason for anyone to be with me. Why would someone ever want to date me?”

“Does there have to be a reason?” Wonwoo quickly asks, not to attack Jihoon but rather he’s just curious. “Everything happens for a reason but I think that love just happens. It’s like time, it just flows when everything is right, regardless if there’s a reason or not.”

Jihoon chuckles. “You and your literature shit.” he jokes, pointing at Wonwoo with his spoon before smiling. “We should get to work-” work. Soonyoung is there.

Wonwoo catches the sudden mid-sentence and he stands him. “You can stay here for the night if you want.” He says as he’s already grabbing his bag. “I’ll just tell Jisoo you’re not feeling well.” Jihoon hesitates at the suggestion but gives in with a low nod. “Make yourself at home.” Wonwoo says. “I have some snacks if you get hungry, but I swear to god if you touch my pocky I’ll actually hurt you.” He smiles at Jihoon and leaves after saying, “You’re too hard on yourself, Jihoon. You need time to yourself every now and then.”

In the elevator, Wonwoo keeps repeating the same questioning from earlier. Does love need a reason? Is there supposed to be reason to be attracted to someone for who they are?

When he exits the building, Wonwoo notices the familiar back build standing by the gate. He smiles, tapping Mingyu on the shoulder. The younger immediately turns around, making eye contact with his boyfriend. “You could’ve came up you know.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu gives a small smile. 

“I...didn’t know if I should.” Mingyu says lowly, fumbling his fingers and Wonwoo takes in the sight, seeing how vulnerable Mingyu looks at the moment. He sighs.

“Do I not even get a kiss?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu’s ears perk up like the puppy he is, smiling as he leans in to the former, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Let’s go.” Wonwoo whispers after.

+++

“Where’s Jihoon hyung today?” Seokmin asks as he waits for Hansol to grab his orders. He looks over at Wonwoo who’s preparing several vodka shots and waits until Wonwoo comes back.

“He’s not feeling well.” Wonwoo answers without making any eye contact with Seokmin because he knows that if he does, he won’t be able to lie any further. It already sucks to lie to sweet lil Seokmin. He can feel the suspicious stare from the younger but he tries his best to cover it up.

Seokmin gives a light hum. “Well if that’s what it is.” He says, grabbing the bottles from Hansol as he sets off for his table. Wonwoo lets out a relief sigh and Seungkwan and Hansol tilt their heads at the older.

“Is something wrong, hyung?” Hansol asks and Wonwoo turns to the two. 

“It’s nothing.” Wonwoo says before Chan suddenly chimes in stumbling with the bin of dirty plates.

“He’s on his period.” Chan quickly says and miraculously dodges Wonwoo’s swing (he’s never swift to being with) before dashing to the kitchen laughing his head off. 

Mingyu startles at Chan stumbling into the kitchen with the bin but ignores it as the kid goes to clean the plates. “Hey,” Mingyu calls Chan, “Is Soonyoung hyung ever gonna get here?”

Chan freezes. Mingyu finds that suspicious. “Uh, I don’t know.” Chan says, back facing the older. “I haven’t seen him all day. I don’t know anything. Oh, Jeonghan hyung is calling for me, coming!” Chan rushes but Mingyu pulls him back by his collar just in time. 

“No one called you.” Mingyu says, picking Chan up and places him back at the sink. “You’re hiding something.”

Chan huffs. “And so what if I am? There’s no way you can get it out of me.” He says, crossing his arms childishly as he looks away. Mingyu roll his eyes. He has no time to play with this child. But that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t stop trying so he grabs Chan’s face by his fingers and stretches his cheeks.

“Tell me what’s going on with Soonyoung hyung!”

“Owh! Arh you chrazy? Ghet your stihnky hands ohff me!” Chan shouts and in retaliation reaches to pinch Mingyu’s cheeks as well. 

“Noht until you tehll me everything!”

“Nehver!”

“They’re both no feeling well.” Jisoo’s voice cuts through their bicker, staring at the two kids and their now red cheeks. “I’m filling in for Soonyoung today. Get back to your station or else.” He gives a smile and the two immediately gets back to work, smart enough not to get Jisoo ticked off.

Work goes on as usual, Mingyu realizes Jisoo quite more helpful in the kitchen than Soonyoung, considering Soonyoung tends to burn things quite often. “Mingyu, the fries go to Seokmin, hamburger to Seungkwan, and cheeseburger to Wonwoo.” 

Mingyu nods, memorizing the order as he gets the dishes out, placing them on the counter and rings the bell. He looks around, seeing Seokmin and Seungkwan on their way but no Wonwoo. “Hey,” Mingyu calls to Minghao standing at the side. “Where’s Wonwoo?”

Minghao seems hesitant at first but then points to a direction. “Over there.” He says and Mingyu follows his eyes to Wonwoo at the front of the bar, having a hearty conversation with no other than Kang Daniel. They’re both laughing and something stirs in Mingyu’s chest. 

Don’t be jealous, don’t be jealous, don’t be jealous, Mingyu chants over and over in his mind. They’re just friends, nothing more. Mingyu tries to look away but the more he waits the more impatience he gets, so he rings the bell a couple of more times that comes off as annoying. 

When Wonwoo finally makes his way, the laughing expression earlier is long gone. “Why are you ringing it so much? You’re disturbing the customers.”

“And me.” Minghao adds in before walking away.

Mingyu ignores Minghao and gives a scoff. “Well you’re supposed to be doing your job, not chatting away with customers.” He says and Wonwoo narrows his eyes.

“What’s with that tone?”

“Nothing.” Mingyu replies back defensively. “Just that the cheeseburger might get cold before it gets to the customer.”

Wonwoo is still confused with the attitude Mingyu is suddenly giving off. To think that they’d made up from yesterday’s problem too. He watches as his boyfriend huffs back into the kitchen. He’s right, the cheeseburgers should be out before they get cold.

“Whoa, what’s with the sudden change of mood?” Daniel asks when Wonwoo approaches back.

“I’m not sure. I think my boyfriend is upset but I don’t know the reason why.”

Daniel chuckles. “You and me both.” he says and Wonwoo raises a brow at the statement.

“Are you and Seongwoo hyung fighting or something?”

“More like he’s a little mad at me for being insensitive.” Daniel laughs again, scratching the back of his head. “We were discussing what kind of chairs we want during our wedding planning. He was stuck between gold colored or like sunset orange. He asked me what kind I want, and I answered that I don’t really care but it sorta of came off as ‘I don’t really care about the wedding’ which I obviously didn’t mean to, I’m just an idiot and now he hasn’t spoken to me for like three days.”

“Uh-huh…” Is all Wonwoo says and despite all this, Daniel still seems as cheery as ever. “You’re not upset?”

“Well, of course I am.” Daniel answers. “But we both know it’s just a small argument. Seongwoo knows I didn’t mean anything that way and he knows I love him so I’m waiting for the right time to apologize.”

Wonwoo hums. Love is weird.

+++

Jisoo lets outs a breath as he leans against the kitchen sink. It’s three in the morning, meaning it’s time to be closing up the bar. He closes his eyes, hoping to get some shut eye and process the whole rush that had just happened an hour prior.

“Hey, Jisoo,” Seungcheol peeks through the door with a worried look. Jeonghan follows right after. “Uh, someone is here to see you.”

Jisoo raises a brow and takes off his apron to meet the certain someone and he’s about to exit the kitchen until Jeonghan stops him. “You don’t have to, if you don't want to.” He says and Jisoo hesitates before smiling at the two.

“I’ll be fine.” He says as he walks off to outside. Just as expected, Minhyun is leaning against the bar window and Jisoo takes in a breath to say, “Hey.”

Minhyun looks up at the greet and stands straight. “Hey.” He says back.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan peek out the window, hiding behind the front tables at they stare at the two outside. “What do you think they’re talking about?” Jeonghan asks, putting all his weight onto the older. “Hey, stupid, answer.”

“You’re so heavy- ow!”

“You’re so rude!”

Jisoo ignores Jeonghan’s not so silent shout from outside as he continues to talk with Minhyun. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me after what I did…” Jisoo says, hiding the guilt in his voice and Minhyun lets out a sad chuckle.

“It took a lot of thinking.” Minhyun replies. “I first I didn’t want to. Because I didn’t know if you’d want to see me. But my friends convinced me to get this all settled. They don’t hate you by the way, Minki still wants to see you play your guitar again. Says he wants lessons.” the cheerfulness died down a little. “But I do want to apologize.”

Apologize. Jisoo swallows the words distastefully.

“I probably did something wrong.” Minhyun continues. “You already know I’m not experienced in relationships so I want to apologize if I did something that you didn’t like.” He continues to speak, talking about how he acts cold when he can’t show his emotions, how he’s awkward with everything, how he’s just a loser in love.

Jisoo didn’t want to tear up, but he does anyway. “Stop saying sorry.” He interrupts the other, voice unexpectedly high. ‘It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.” Jisoo swallows. “It’s mine. It’s my fault for falling out of love without telling you sooner. It’s my fault for leading you on for so long. It’s my fault receiving everything you gave me just because I wanted attention. It’s none of your fault.” he bows his head, tears now dropping to the ground. 

At first everything was real. At first he did like Minhyun. He’s handsome, smart, funny in an awkward way. Jisoo enjoyed all their dates and everything Minyun had given him but halfway-

Halfway Jisoo realized that something is not right. How he can’t smile the way he smiles to Seungcheol and Jeonghan to Minhyun, how he can’t laugh normally with Minhyun, how he’s not himself with Minhyun. There was emptiness, but he didn’t know how to deal with the emptiness, so he didn’t.

“I kept wondering,” Jisoo says, “why you continued to go out with me. Why, out of everyone else in the world, why it had to be me. I don’t think I’m that special, probably it’s because I don’t love myself. I kept asking myself how could I love someone else when I don’t even love myself?” He cries as he speaks.

Minhyun softens and reaches to pat Jisoo’s hair. It’s soft as usual. “I think we’re both on the same boat aren’t we?” he smiles softly, his own eyes teary. “Maybe it’s just that I’m not the right one for you, and you’re the right one for me. Maybe we just need time to be ourselves.” He says, wiping Jisoo’s tears. “I don’t hate you. I did enjoy our times together too. You’re a really great guy and I do hope we can still stay friends, or restart as friends.”

Jisoo blinks, the last tear falling down. He smiles after a pause. “Yeah. That sounds good.” And with that, after a few smiles and goodbyes later, Minhyun takes his leave. Seungcheol and Jeonghan dashes outside, eyes red from the whole scene.

Jisoo laughs. “Why are you two crying?” He whines and Seungcheol sobs harder.

“Because that was so sad and so beautiful.” The oldest of the three whines as he hugs Jisoo. “You’ve always been the soft one of the three of us, we’re just glad you’re doing well.”

Jeonghan smiles and pinches Jisoo’s cheek. “Just know that we’ll always be here for you. It’s always been us three, remember?” He says and Jisoo smiles, nodding as he pulls the other two into a hug.

The bar closes a few minutes later, with everyone all tired physically and emotionally. Jun and Minghao leave first, passing by Wonwoo who stands outside, waiting for Mingyu. “Is he still down there?” Wonwoo asks and Minghao nods.

“He can’t find his keys so he’s looking around the lockers.” Minghao chuckles and Wonwoo rolls his eyes, typical.

When Mingyu finally does exit, he doesn’t give much attention to Wonwoo. Probably because the whole bell situation continued through the entire night. “You’re still not talking to me?” Wonwoo asks, holding onto Mingyu’s arm as they walk. “What’s gotten into you?”

“If you don’t know, then it’s not my problem.” Mingyu simply responses and it’s ticking Wonwoo off. He grips onto Mingyu arm harder.

“Seriously, what is your problem?” Wonwoo hisses and Mingyu scoffs.

“My problem is you thinking it’s okay to go around flirting with people.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes, letting out a loud and annoyed groan.

“Oh my god, you’re still on this? How many times do I have to tell you I’m not flirting with anyone.  _ You’re _ my boyfriend goddammit, why are you so jealous all the time, it’s not funny anymore.”

“I may get jealous, but you’re quite insensitive the people around you.”

They stop their walking and their argument gets more heated. At this point Wonwoo is practically losing his voice from all the talking and Mingyu doesn’t back off at any point. “So then what were you and that Daniel guy talking about earlier, hm?”

“Oh my god, he just wanted to let out some air because he’s having a fight with Seongwoo, it’s not that serious.”

“All the more reason why you’ve been talking to him a lot.”

“What? What could I possibly talk more with him about, tell me, enlighten me.” Wonwoo hisses, crossing his arms and Mingyu scoffs.

“He’s arguing with Seongwoo isn’t he? That gives you a chance to talk with him.”

Wonwoo freezes, his face softening. “Are you saying that just because he’s having a fight with Seongwoo that would give me the chance to just leave you for Daniel?” His voice is soft and shaky and Mingyu can’t comprehend it. “Is that what you think I am when I’m not around you? When I’m talking to someone right in front of you? That I’d just leave you just like that?”

Hearing the words out loud, it sounded even more ridiculous and Mingyu softens. “I didn’t mean-”

“No, you clearly did.” Wonwoo interrupts. “That’s what you’ve been implying for the past days, for the past months. You got jealous even before we started dating and you’re still jealous when we are.” 

“Wonwoo, I just don’t like the way you talk to other people, it’s- it’s different from the way you talk to me! I just feel like at some point you’d get tired of me and leave me.”

“You don’t  _ own  _ me, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s voice is angry now. “I’m not some toy that you think I would d just go to someone else if I get bored of you! You’re being obnoxious, insane,  _ possessive _ ! It’s…” Wonwoo shakes his head, tears falling from angry and sadness. “It’s not working.” He says. “We’re not working...”

Mingyu tears up as well. “Wonwoo, wait, I’m sorry, please don’t go.” He holds onto Wonwoo’s wrist ut the latter rejects him. “I’m sorry, I can fix this, please.”

“No…” Wonwoo chokes out. “I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much. We’re done.” He shakes his head, running off before Mingyu could chase after him, which he doesn’t, because everything the younger had feared for already came true. 

+++

“Tell me again why you can’t stay tonight.” Minghao pouts as he bumps his forehead against his boyfriend’s. They’re in front of Minghao’s apartment door, and Jun is explaining he has some scripts to memorize for his drama class. 

Jun smiles against Minghao’s lips. “I already told you HaoHao. I’m busy with theater.” He says and Minghao hums, leaning in to kiss Jun’s lips slowly. He plays with the older’s bottom lip, gently biting down in it and Jun chuckles. “Stop or else I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Hm~ maybe that’s what I’m hoping for.” Minghao teases as he pecks the other again. He doesn’t want to lose any time with Jun, considering he’s leaving in less than two weeks for Paris and his apartment is full of luggages and packages and lists of things he’s preparing to bring. 

Jun takes a good look around the room. Everyone is either in a box or labeled and he soon realizes that in two weeks this place will become homeless, no longer in use, no Minghao. Would he still come over to his apartment when Minghao’s isn’t here?

“This is probably the cleanest I’ve ever seen your apartment.” Jun says as he leans against the wall Minghao rolls his eyes but chuckles as he tidies up one of his luggage. Jun’s smile fades. “How long are you going to be gone again?”

“I’m not sure.” Minghao answers. “The internship said two months, but depends on how well I do and how much I’ll like it.” There’s a long pause and Minghao almost gets uncomfortable from how long Jun surprisingly stays silent. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I don’t want you to go.” Jun blurts out and silence hits the two.

Minghao blinks. “What?” He heard what Jun said, he just can’t believe it’s what he said. “What do you mean?”

Jun bites his bottom lip in guilt. “I don’t want you to go to Paris. I don’t want you to do the internship.” He says and Minghao stands up, walking to the older man in the room. “I don’t want you to leave me…”

“Hey, hey,” Minghao calls, putting a hand on Jun’s shoulder. “It’s not like I’m gone, we can still video chat everyday.”

“But it won’t be the same.” Jun replies. “I won’t see you everyday in person. I won’t be able to hold you or kiss you or just be with you. Long distances never work out, Hao. I know this.  _ I’ve been through this so many times _ . I don’t want you to leave me like everyone else did.”

“Jun, I’m not going to  _ leave  _ you, what’s gotten into you?” Minghao questions, shocked that this is all happening suddenly. 

“But you  _ are _ . You know what I’ve been through, and yet you’re still going to go. You’re not understand how I feel right now.” Jun looks into Minghao’s eyes with a sharp, teary stare. “You’re being selfish only thinking about yourself.”

The words hit Minghao like a bullet? Him? Being selfish? Not being able to understand what Jun’s going through? He backs away with a scoff. He’s not upset at the words, he’s aggravated. 

“Then how would you understand what  _ I’m  _ going through?” Minghao hisses. “Saying that I know what you’ve been through, you know what  _ I’ve _ been through. I’ve been wanting this internship long before I even started dating you, long before I even started  _ liking _ you. It’s not being selfish, it’s called having a goal,  _ you’re  _ being selfish thinking it’s easy for me to be apart from you.” He shakes his head in disbelief, eyes crying as he paces around the room, ruffling through his hair in stress. 

He can’t believe this is happening. He knew it was wrong to focus on a relationship while focusing on his career, it’s too much to handle. 

“How are you upset about leaving?” Jun asks, voice stronger than usual. “You’re the one leaving to do something you love. You know that you want in life, and here I am begging you not to go because you’re all I have.”

Those words disgusts Minghao. “I’m  _ not all you have _ , Stop acting like you’re some useless trash when you’re not. You have goals in life too, you want to be an actor, you put all your hard work into acting classes and performances and small commercials. You can’t put me above all that. You need to prioritize your goals. Putting me on top is just going to distract you from everything else.”

Jun lets out a stressed breath. “So you’re saying I’ve never been your top priority? All the times we’ve been together, I’ve never been your first?”

Minghao groans loudly in frustration. “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean that you need to focus on yourself more than on me! Just because I’m not here doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world for you.”

“But it won’t work!” Jun shouts in retaliation. “Long distances relationships never work, you know that Minghao! Sooner or later you’ll get busy and those video chats will get less and less and you’ll be too busy to even text me. I don’t want that to happen, I don’t want you to go!”

“You can’t take this away from me” Minghao shouts back. He’s pretty sure the neighbors are now pissed but he doesn’t care. “You’re being stupid and possessive! You can’t stop me from getting what I have wanted for the past few years!” 

They continue to shout and bicker and fight and argue until the both of them are worn out. Jun leaves the apartment and Minghao wraps himself around his body, sobbing into his arms, both of them knowing that everything had ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine me writing four breakups in one chapter? very much likely  
> I wanted to go for breaking up Verkwan too, but that'd be too much LOL  
> remember, there's a lot to a relationship then just love
> 
> 09/17/18 UPDATE: currently on a mini hiatus because school is killing me with work and projects, promise to update soon as possible, thank you! :)


	9. September Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mini hiatus, i was dying from midterms but now i'm finally done so here's a double update!!!

No one said anything, but everyone knows there’s a slight tension around them. Mingyu rings the bell for the finished kitchen order and walks away before Wonwoo walks over. They haven't spoken to each other since that day last month. Both of them had too much pride to swallow down.

“Jun,” Wonwoo walks over to call for the draft beer, “two Flowers and one Rocket.” He says and Jun nods, walking over to pour the glasses. There’s a silence between the two as Jun prepares the drinks and Wonwoo is occupied with vodka shots.

“Have you been talking to Minghao?” Jun asks with low confidence and Wonwoo hums negatively. It’s been a week since Minghao had left for Paris and the last time Wonwoo had spoken to him was when he, and Jihoon had a sleepover at his place a few days ago.

“Yeah, he said he’s doing well.” Wonwoo lies easily. Minghao had told him the internship is harder than he expected and it’s only been a day and he’s already hating his obnoxious boss. But Wonwoo didn’t want to cause any worry to Jun, knowing he’s already not in his best condition.

He knows about their breakup and truthfully, Wonwoo is in no position to point out who’s right and wrong. No, he’s in no position at  _ all _ . In fact, he has no idea how the sleepover even occurred.

“Like am I just crazy?” Minghao had been talking about himself during their sleepover. He’s huddling up on the couch in his pyjamas, hugging Wonwoo’s kitty pillow. “I told him even before we started dating why I don’t do relationships. It’s not like I didn’t give him a warning.” He huffs and scoops up a spoon of his giant cookies and cream ice cream.

Jihoon sits on the floor, eating his chocolate ice cream as Wonwoo is on the other side of the couch with his vanilla ice cream. They listen to Minghao’s side of his story, taking in the soft cries and tears. “I just don’t know.” He says tiredly. “It’s already too late to change everything. I’m leaving for Paris in two days and honestly I can’t even look at Jun right now.” His tears turn into angry tears at the memory from their fight. 

Wonwoo can feel Minghao’s tension from his spot, and he also feels sorry for his Ms. Purrs pillow because she’s being crushed in Minghao’s hands. Stay strong, Ms. Purrs. 

“How about you, Jihoon hyung?” Minghao diverts the attention to the other boy. “I heard about you and Soonyoung hyung. As well as Wonwoo hyung and Jisoo hyung.” he gives a sad laugh. “Four breakups all in one day? We should get an award.”

“Too bad we wouldn’t be able to decide who should keep it.” Jihoon answers just as lightly. His smiles falls when the question repeats in his head. “I was the one who broke up with him.” Jihoon says, laying down on his back now. He’s staring up at the ceiling and wonders why there’s a chocolate stain next to the light but he doesn’t question it. “I feel like I was holding him back.” Jihoon continues. “He’s a lot better without me.”

“You don’t know that.” Wonwoo says. “Jihoon, you know I hate Soonyoung but I know that he’s the happiest when he’s with you.” He can’t deny the fact how Soonyoung’s stupid hamster face turns into the brightest smile whenever he sees Jihoon. “And I know you’re the happiest when you’re with him. Do you want me to remind you how whipped you were the first time you ever laid your eyes on him?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, shut up.” he says and Wonwoo laughs. “What about you? Why are you trying get me back together with Soonyoung when you broke up with Mingyu,” it was more of a statement rather than a question and Wonwoo scoffs.

“Mingyu and I had a reason to break up. It was getting out of hand.”

“And my reason wasn’t good enough for a breakup?”

“No, not really.” Wonwoo easily answers. “Yours can at least be talked through with him. I couldn’t talk to Mingyu and his possessive ass at all.”

“Same here.” Minghao chimes in, sitting up on the couch. “Our breakups were expected, but with you, you can talk to him about it. Tell him that you’re insecure and how it’s nothing about not loving him anymore because we both know you do.”

“But-”

“Stop trying to run away.” Wonwoo cuts him off gently. “Jihoon you’re one of the strongest, and scariest person I know. You can handle this. You deserve love just as much as everyone else.” Wonwoo hugs his pillow close,trying to hold back a image of Mingyu in his mind. Everyone deserves love, except himself probably.

“Well I for one am slightly glad Jun and I broke up.” Minghao says more confidently this time. “Now I can focus on fashion. It’s no longer going to be ‘how would Jun think about this’ or ‘I should tell Jun first.’ Now it’s just all about me like it should’ve been.”

There’s a silence and Wonwoo and Jihoon start clapping in awe as if Minghao had just finished a Ted Talk. but in all serious, Wonwoo is proud at how much Minghao matured. He used be such a shy boy who spoke ever so softly and now he’s pretty dominant and in many ways possible.

Jihoon plops back down on his back again, returning to stare up at the ceiling and that weird chocolate stain. He doesn’t know why he feels so lost. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t been feeling like himself lately, as if along the way he lost who he was. Same thing with Wonwoo and Minghao and Jisoo and probably everyone in the bar. 

Memories start filming through Jihoon’s mind from the time he got into college to study music, and getting the job at the bar to support his college for music. It’s been a long time since that time.

Jihoon remembers standing in front of the bar for the first time ever. Wonwoo had been the one who suggested him working in the bar, says it was good pay, and it was. Bartending does take at least a good pay for each night. 

He remembers not being nervous in front of the bar. No, not nervous, but tired because he had been up all night working on music theory.

“Are you going to go in?” A voice comes from Jihoon’s side. He looks over to see a young man his own age, blinking at him with his hamster like face. “I don’t think they’re opened yet though.”

Jihoon shrugs. “No, they are.” he replies. He had met the three managers for the first time yesterday and was informed to just go in for training. “I’m here for my first day of work.”

The hamster guy smiles. “Me too!” He beams. Oh shit, Jihoon thinks, he’s cute. “Nice to meet you, my name is Soon-”

“You’re here!”A loud man comes through the bar doors with a bright gummy smile. Seungcheol, one of the managers, Jihoon recognizes, a little happy to his liking. “I see you guys are getting to know each other! As you already know I’m Seungcheol, one of the managers here. Soonyoung and Jihoon right? Come in, come in!”

The two new employees get dragged in by their wrist from Seungcheol’s metal grip. The bar completely different from the outside; it’s definitely a lot more styled and cooler inside. 

Two men walk out from the back, on of them sipping a glass of red wine (it’s like two in the afternoon?) as the other is holding a packet of papers. “Jeonghan! Jisoo!” Seungcheol calls, waving from the front. “Our two new recruits are here!”

“Oh, Soonyoung and Jihoon right?” Jisoo asks and the two nods. He smiles. “Welcome. I’m Jisoo. Didn’t expect you to be here this early but then again there are a lot of things to go over. Soonyoung, you’ll be working in the kitchen, correct?” Soonyoung nods and Jisoo hums. “Then I’ll supervise you.” 

“Aw, Shua, don’t already scare them.” Jeonghan teases as he puts down his glass. “I’m Jeonghan, the head bartender.” He says as he smiles at Jihoon, knowing well Jihoon is hired as the newest bartender. 

Soonyoung flashes Jihoon a smile before following Jisoo into the kitchen as Jihoon does the same with Jeonghan. When they’re up at the bar station, the doors opening and Jihoon meets his eyes with the one and only Wonwoo. 

“Oh, you’re here.” Wonwoo says with a toothy smile. Behind him, a taller man follows him inside and Jihoon recognizes as probably Mingyu who Wonwoo has mentioned a couple of times. “Gyu, this is my best friend I was talking about.” Wonwoo says, turning to the other man and gesturing to Jihoon. “He’ll be working with us today. Jihoon, this is Mingyu, he’s one of the chefs.”

“Nice to meet you.” Mingyu smiles. “I heard there’s another new employee too that will be working with me in the kitchen.” 

“Ah, you’re talking about Soonyoung.” Jihoon says, liking the name strangely rolling off his tongue. “He’s in the back right now.” 

Mingyu nods before turning his attention back to Wonwoo and Jihoon sees the flicker in his eyes. “Hyung, let’s eat the burgers now before they get cold.” He says and Wonwoo chuckles before heading to the back tables to enjoy their meal before starting work. 

Jihoon shakes his head. He always knew Wonwoo is oblivious but not to this extent. “You figured it out too, huh?” Jeonghan chuckles beside him. “He’s so whipped for him.”

“How do you know?” Jihoon asks.

Jeonghan smirks. “Nothing goes on in this bar that I don’t know of.”

“Then why doesn’t he just confess?”

“I don’t know.”

“Alright then.”

Jihoon later meets Chan the busboy as he’s running around the bar with the carton of plates and such. He’s adorable, Jihoon admits but not out loud of course. “He’s the youngest out of us right?” Jihoon asks over to Jun, his side bartender. 

“Chan? Oh yeah, he’s the youngest.” Jun answers with a bright smile. He’s a little too bright for Jihoon’s liking. “How do you like working here so far? Though, it’s not quite busy today.” 

Jihoon shrugs but smiles. “It’s fine. I can handle both busy and not busy.” He says and Jun laughs. Jihoon notices that his mouth is strangely, super wide, like very. He’s so strange. 

“I like you!” Jun finger guns and winks at Jihoon. “You seem like the fun type. Wonwoo and HaoHao are too boring.”

“You’re boring!” Minghao yells as he walks across the floor with a plate of fries. He rolls his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, Jihoon hyung, he’s just being annoying.” He ignores Jun’s offended gasp but laughs along anyway. Jihoon suspects there’s something going on between the two with their secret stares and smiles but he doesn’t mind too much into it.

The bell rings and it’s Soonyoung who brings out the food. He sends Jihoon a blinding smile, the kind that shapes his eyes into crescent moons. “How’s it going, newbie?” He asks and Jihoon chuckles.

“Fine, how about you, newbie?” He teases back, crossing his arms. Soonyoung laughs loudly and mimics Jihoon’s position, putting on a teasing slash smiling look. They’re smiling at each other for the longest time until Chan comes through with the bin.

“Oh, Chan!” Soonyoung calls, swiftly dragging Chan back by his shirt (almost choking him in the process) and turns him in front of Jihoon. “Jihoon, have you met Chan yet? This is Chan! We’re on the same dance team together!”

“We’ve met.” Jihoon says.

“He threw a plate at me.” Chan replies.

“But you caught it.”

“In panic.”

Soonyoung smiles. “Great, you two are getting along well!” He beams at Jihoon, the kind that makes the latter’s cheeks fuzzy. But he doesn’t dislike it.

“Ahem.” A cough comes from Wonwoo at the side as he stands next to the three. “Shouldn’t you guys be working?” He questions and Jihoon rolls his eyes but is suddenly pulled away by Wonwoo. “You and Soonyoung,” he says, “what’s going on?”

Jihoon raises a brow. “Nothing?” He responds but that doesn’t stop the little wiggle in Wonwoo’s eyebrows. Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, it’s nothing.” He repeats. “What about you and Mingyu, hm?”

It’s now Wonwoo’s to be confused. “What about me and Mingyu?” 

Jihoon resists the urge to roll his eyes, but he does so anyway. “You don’t see him giving you heart eyes every time you make eye contact? In fact, he does it even when you’re  _ not _ looking at him.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “You’re being delusional, Hoon. Mingyu and I are just good friends.” He says and Jihoon almost wants to laugh at how oblivious his friend is. He smiles with a shake of his head before heading back to his position. Soonyoung is still there, as if he had been waiting for Jihoon to comeback.

“I was wondering if you’re busy after work.” Soonyoung asks and Jihoon raises a brow as the other shoves his hands into his pockets. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the ice cream place a little down from here. They’re open 24 hours.”

Ice cream? Later in four in the morning? Sure, why not. 

Jihoon shrugs. “Sound good with me.” He says and takes in Soonyoung’s bright smile before he rushes back to the kitchen.

At the side, Minghao watches as Mingyu grumbles against the wall, eyes shooting daggers at Wonwoo talking to Wonwoo in the front. “Oh, looks like Kookie is here again.” Minghao states out in agony for Mingyu. “Looks like he just told Wonwoo hyung a funny joke again.”

“Funny?” Mingyu scoffs. “Jungkook doesn’t know funny even if it hit him right in his face.” He hisses out and Minghao tries his hardest to hold in his laughter. Mingyu’s mad face honestly looks like a mix of a angered puppy and the stone emoji; Minghao is screaming inside.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just,” Minghao shrugs, “you know, ask him out.”

“Because he probably doesn’t like me that way.” Mingyu answers, ignoring Minghao’s eye roll. “What if he rejects me?”

“You never know if you don’t try.” Is all the Chinese boy says before walking to the new table with menus. Maybe Minghao is right. But then again what if Mingyu is also right? All there is are acceptance and rejection right? Nothing more, nothing less.

Another laugh by Wonwoo from Jungkook sends Mingyu’s blood boiling. He mentally shakes his thoughts. Why should he be jealous? He’s not going out with Wonwoo and he certainly doesn’t  _ own _ the older man either.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Mingyu snaps out of his thoughts, eyes suddenly meeting with no other than Jeon Wonwoo himself. The sudden change almost sends Mingyu backwards into a tumble but he fortunately stops before making a fool of himself.

Wonwoo chuckles. “You look like you just saw a ghost.”

_ Or possibly the most beautiful human being on the planet _ , Mingyu wants to say. “Sorry, I just got a bit startled.” He answers instead and Wonwoo raises a brow before smiling.

“You’re so weird.” He teases and Mingyu’s cheeks heat up as he decides that yes, someday he will confess. 

+++

Back to present day, the awkward tension still lurks in the bar, though feeling less and less awkward after each day. It’s near closing and Jihoon is cleaning up the bar station after a long day. He silently wipes the tap handles, as Jun silently organizes the sinks and shelves.

The only one speaking (in Jihoon’s words: rambling) on and on is Jeonghan as he wipes the bar counter. Jihoon wonders how the older man could take  _ so much _ without anyone even giving the slight of care.

“Just ignore him.” Jun says to Jihoon and the latter blinks, feeling ironic that it’s usually what  _ he _ usually says that to the Chinese man instead. 

“Uh, yeah, of course.” Jihoon says, his mind focusing on Jun quietly cleaning. It’s unusual, not that Jun is quiet, but he just looks so _down._ _not hyper_. Not Jun at all. It must be the whole Minghao toll still on him. 

The cleanup goes by fast. Even Seokmin, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan on the floor kept themselves quiet through all the tension. 

Mingyu comes out from the back, the kitchen lights shutting off behind him. Soonyoung had left earlier fortunately for Jihoon. Mingyu pauses in his steps near the entrance. “Did Wonwoo hyung leave already?” He asks in a small voice, eyes incredibly weak. 

“Yeah,” Jihoon answers, putting the last glass onto the shelf. “Sorry, Mingyu.”

The man shakes his head. “It’s fine. I should stop expecting.” He says with a silent sigh before leaving the bar. It’s a sad sight that even makes Jihoon feel upset. It’s heartbreaking to have everything going like this in the bar, when they all used to be both good coworkers and friends reduced to this awkward tension. 

“You’re still here hyung?” Hansol asks as he comes from the back all changed and ready to go home. Of course the only thing he’s missing is the one and only Boo Seungkwan who takes forever to change. “How’s everything with you and Soonyoung hyung?” Hansol asks. He hops himself onto one of the bar stools, leaning over at the older.

Jihoon shrugs, not looking at Hansol. “The same.” He answers curtly and there’s a slight hum from Hansol. 

“Hyung, I think you should really talk it out with Soonyoung hyung. He used to be one of the funniest and happiest ones here, but now he’s so depressed to the point he doesn’t even smile anymore. With all the breakups that happened, you two would be the best ones to get it fixed.” 

“There’s nothing to fix, Hansol.” Jihoon replies calmly. “I believe I already stated my thoughts when it happened.”

There’s a pause and Jihoon tries to ignore the pout on Hansol’s lips. “I just want to help, hyung.” The younger says. “I can understand what you’re going through and I want to help you through it.” 

Jihoon stops in his tracks and faces the boy. What does he mean he can understand what he’s going through? How could anyone understand what he’s going through?

Hansol smiles bitterly. “Seungkwan and I actually broke up for a while.” He pauses. “Well not really a breakup but we were in a break for about a month.” He says as he stares down at his fingers, fumbling with them. 

Jihoon blinks. “You and Seungkwan? Mr. and Ms. Boo-Chwe?” Impossible, these two kids are too in love to have a breakup. 

“Yeah.” Hansol replies with a light chuckle. “He was going on about he doesn’t deserve me, said I care about him too much. Which I was confused because I was his boyfriend,  _ shouldn’t _ I take care of him? But to him it was like he was receiving a lot more than he could give. He felt like he wasn’t putting much into our relationship than I was, but is that really important? I always thought if I love him and he loves me then everything is perfect. I do all those things for him is  _ because _ I love him, not that I want to get anything back. But when he asked for a breakup, I thought maybe it was because he didn’t love me anymore. And I didn’t want to push him into anything so we were on a break for a while.”

A small feeling tingles Jihoon’s chest. He has a slight breathing problem and he’s trying his hardest not to let a teardrop fall. 

Hansol chuckles again. “I wasn’t easy hyung. I loved him a lot so it took a lot out of me. But I guess after time went by I understand what it’s really like to be in a relationship. He understood that there shouldn’t be an amount of ‘taking care of each other more than the other’ type of thing and I learned that I should be able to understand how he’s feeling even if it was unintentional.” He looks at Jihoon. “Hyung, what I’m saying is, you shouldn’t be afraid to love. It’s not who you are, it’s keeping you from being who you are.” 

“Hey, sorry I took a while, my shoe got stuck in my locker.” Seungkwan says with a huff as he comes out from the back. He walks over to Hansol and pecks his cheek. “Ready to go?”

Hansol laughs for the last time. “Always ready, babe.” He says as he pecks Seungkwan back. “Jihoon hyung, just think about what I said, please.” He finishes before leaving with a confused Seungkwan.

The words still remain in Jihoon’s head even when he leaves only a few minutes later, walking into the fall weather after the three managers closed up the bar. But he doesn’t get too far because when he gets the to familiar ice cream shop, there he was, Soonyoung standing under the light post with his ice cream in hand.

“Isn’t it a little too late for ice cream?” Jihoon asks, catching Soonyoung’s surprised hamster look. Both of them give each other a small smile.

“Just been craving it for a while.” Soonyoung says, slowly turning his hand to examine the ice cream. “Want a bite?”

“I think I’m good.” Jihoon answers and Soonyoung frowns. 

There’s an awkward silence between the two as Jihoon stands next to him, hands in his pocket until he feels a droplet onto his hair. “Oh?’ He looks up, the drizzling rain falling onto his face. “It’s raining.”

“It is.” Soonyoung says, ice cream still in hand and his free hand taking Jihoon’s wrist to drag him into some sort of shelter. The rain starts pouring and neither of them had been smart enough to have an umbrella. “Are you cold?” Soonyoung asks after noticing Jihoon’s not so subtle shiver. 

“No.” Jihoon answers but feels himself being pulled into the other, his body being covered by Soonyoung’s sweater. “What are you doing?” Jihoon asks but doesn’t bother to move.

“Saving you from getting a cold.” Soonyoung answers as he holds Jihoon close. They stay like that for a while, at some point Jihoon finds himself resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “It’s not dying down.” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon hums. “It’s really not.” He snuggles into Soonyoung’s side. The scent is still so familiar; they’re still the same on Jihoon’s own clothes. “Soonyoung.” Jihoon calls, rolling the name out his lips naturally. He meets up with the other man’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung gives a small smile. “I know. It’s okay.” He says and pecks Jihoon’s forehead when the latter closes in for a tight hug. 

+++

Jun shivers from the rain as he stumbles into his apartment. He turns on the light, meeting the place just as cold as outside.

Tossing his keys to the side, he drops down onto his couch, taking in the quietness of his apartment that he believes he’ll never get used to. It’s been a month since Minghao left, and yet it seemed like everything had happened yesterday.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was wrong for trying to hold Minghao back. Maybe he was the one being selfish and not the younger. No, Minghao had been anything but selfish. He always gave little smiles when Jun’s upset and little kisses when he’s tired, and little hugs when he really needed it.

And Jun was stupid enough to let it all go.


	10. October Connections

It’s October, which means Halloween, which means decorations in the bar. Chan huffs as he blows away an orange streamer pathetically hanging down from thc ceiling. “Whoever put these decorations is terrible at decorating.”

“Jihoon decorated those.” Jisoo answers from the back.

“I mean whoever decorated these did a terrific job, props to them.”

Jisoo rolls his eyes, but doesn’t reply to the comment. He looks down at the files of paper organized in front of him; these papers won’t be filled out by themselves. But he doesn’t get far when Chan asks, “What should the theme of this Halloween be, hyung?”

Ah yes the theme. Last year’s Halloween theme had been Alice in Wonderland. Jeonghan was the perfect Alice, and Seungcheol had been the cutest Dormouse. What was Jisoo last year? He ponders before remembering, oh right, he was the white rabbit.

“Good question,” Jisoo replies after his train of thought. “What should the theme be this year?”

The question leads onto a staff meeting a few days later. Wonwoo groans and yawns as he’s here on his nonshift day. “I wanted to sleep more.” He says as he sits down next to Soonyoung and Jihoon. The two sit a little way too close to each other, which is obvious considering they’ve made up from their little break.

“We’re here to discuss about this year’s theme for Halloween.” Soonyoung replies and Wonwoo yawns again.

“And yet I couldn’t care less.” Wonwoo says back. He sees Mingyu walk through the doors. He’s dressed handsomely of course and it takes Wonwoo a second to pry his eyes away from the other man. Luckily, and quite unlucky for him, Mingyu sits at the other end of the table, dismissing the younger’s sudden puppy eyes at him.

“Alright listen up everyone.” Seungcheol’s loud voice gets their attentions. “We need to talk about Halloween.” Not everyone’s here; Jun is yet to arrive but there’s a simple reason as to why. “We need to decide on a theme.” Seungcheol says, taking out his dad cap full of little sheets of papers written by the team. “So far we have: the Powerpuff Girls-”

“I call Blossom!”

“Seungkwan, I’m not finished!” Seungcheol clears his throat, “Regular Monsters, Disney Villains, Disney Princes,-”

“I want to be Sleeping Beauty.”

“Jeonghan, putting you as Sleeping Beauty will not build up your lazy butt image any more than you already are.”

“CHAN, The disrespect!”

“ANYWAYS,” Seungcheol yells again. “Last ones are Power Rangers, Sailor Moon, and…” He squints at the last sheet. “Miraculous Ladybug? What is that?”

“Only the best show to ever been created, thank you very much!” Seokmin cheers as he suddenly stands up. “It’s such a good show! There are superheroes and supervillains and amazing outfits and cool battle scenes, can we please have Miraculous Ladybug as our theme, please!” 

Everyone blinks at him, who would ever refuse sweet lil Seokmin anyway? “Uh, sure.” Seungcheol says as he looks at everyone who nods in agreement. Seokmin jumps in excitement giving a loud cheer. 

“Awesome I already have everything planned out!” Seokmin claps. “I call dibs on HawkMoth! Only because he’s one of the best villains to ever exist.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to be Cat Noir?” Hansol asks out of the blue. “You know since he is one of the main superheroes in the show besides Ladybug.” He says and everyone stares at him. “I mean, it’s not like I watch the show or anything, nope, not me.”

Seokmin waves him off. “Nah man, HawkMoth is the real dude. I want to be him. You can be Carapace, Hansol. You’d be perfect for Carapace!”

“The heck is a Carapace,” Jihoon mumbles under his breath and Seokmin slams his palms down onto the table. 

“I’ll tell you who Carapace is, hyung!” Seokmin says. “Carapace is the turtle superhero! He’s really cool and totally a bro, so he’d be best for Hansol.”

Hansol smiles. “Sure. Carapace is my favorite anyway.” Another set of blinks. “I mean if I watched the show that is, not that I am.”

“Awesome!” Seokmin continues. “Alright moving on, I have a whole list.” And he’s not lying because he  _ literally _ pulls out a list from his pocket. “Seungcheol hyung, you are Dark Cupid. Jeonghan hyung is Queen Bee. Jisoo hyung is Luka, oh my god I just realized you’d be the perfect Luka, I’m so smart. Jun hyung isn’t here but he’ll be Cat Noir. Soonyoung hyung, Zombizou. Wonwoo hyung is Rena Rouge.”

“Who the heck is Rena Rouge.” Wonwoo asks.

“She’s the fox superhero! Trust me, you’re perfect for her! Alright next is Jihoon hyung, you’re Stormy Weather. And then Mingyu is Style Queen. Then Seungkwan is Princess Fragrance. I already said Hansol is Carapace, and finally Chan is Captain Hardrock! Alright team we have our roles now let’s do this, yeah! LET’S GO, GO, GO.”

Silence, that’s all Seokmin gets. “Wait a second,” Chan speaks up. “I just looked up Captain Hardrock and...she’s a pirate?” 

“Ah yes she is, but she a great pirate! Another great supervillain, after HawkMoth myself of course.” 

“So who’s going to be Ladybug?” Seungkwan asks. “You listed everyone but her. She is the main character isn’t she?” He asks and Seokmin binks several times before letting out a surprised gasp.

“I forgot! I was so excited choosing the roles that I forgot about her! Oh no! And I can’t switch her out anyone because your roles are perfect!”

“I can be Ladybug.” A sudden voice comes from the entrance. Everyone turns to see a familiar figure walking towards them and one by one when the realization hits, their eyes widen. Everyone but Jisoo and Seungkwan. Alongside Jun, Minghao says with a soft smile, “I’m back.” 

+++

It’s ten in the morning when Jun thinks he’s probably hallucinating the image of Minghao standing in front of his apartment door. The younger isn’t smiling at him, instead he looks just as surprised as Jun is. 

“Hey.” 

Jun takes in Minghao’s voice. It was low and soft just like it used to be. Jun finds it funny how he’s been missing that voice the most but now is almost on the cliff of breaking down from it.

“You’re back.” Jun breathes out the words as if they were like glass. He watches as Minghao nods, eyes falling to the ground and lips pressed into a line. Jun blinks, both in shock and confusion. “Uh, why don’t you come in, it’s quite cold.”

Minghao complies silently, following the older and kicking his shoes off in the apartment he had been away from for so long. It’s all still the same, well, except the mess in the kitchen. 

“How was Paris?” Jun asks through the long silence. He hopes it doesn’t come out as nervous, because when he meets Minghao’s eyes for the first time in a while, both their hearts felt fragile. 

“It was great.” Minghao answers just as lowly, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room as he rubs his arm. Jun takes in the scene, knowing very well that Minghao is lying through his teeth and he just wants to go over and hug the younger boy only to remember he can’t. “I actually came back a week ago.” Minghao continues. “Only Jisoo hyung and Seungkwan knew Well, I only told Jisoo hyung but then Seungkwan caught me at the supermarket a few days ago.”

Jun blinks. “Seungkwan? But he-,” his eyes widen. “ _ That’s _ why he has been avoiding me all week. God, I should’ve knew something like bartenterphobia was something stupid.”

Minghao giggles, feeling more comfortable. “And you fell for that?’

“ _ No, _ ” Jun huffs. “But then I went to Jisoo hyung for questions and he said it was real! Because he was trying to hide that you were here! Now it all makes sense! I TRUSTED JISOO HYUNG. IF HE SAID BARTENDERPHOBIA WAS REAL AND SHIT OF COURSE I’D BELIEVE HIM.” Jun shouts loudly as he dramatically waves his hands in the air. “God, I feel so betrayed.” He sits down on the couch, a hand running through his bed hair and Minghao smiles, following suit after the older.

“I didn’t want anyone to know I was back.” Minghao explains.  _ I didn’t want you to know. _ “After all that’s happened, I was...sort of embarrassed.”

Jun looks up, his sharp eyes meeting Minghao’s doe ones. “You’re always welcomed back, Hao. You know that.”

Minghao stares down at his hands. “I know, but…” 

“Is it because of me?”

The silence answers the question and Minghao finds himself backing up on his tears, telling himself to not let it fall because if it does then it won’t stop. 

When he had came back, it wasn’t just embarrassment, there was also guilt, and fear. He hid himself in his apartment, away from his friends, away from the world. But after a few days of own confinement, he needed to talk to someone, he needed to get his feelings out. 

And that person had been Jisoo. The older was shocked at first of his appearance, but comforted him not a second later. And then later on when Seungkwan caught him at the supermarket in the frozen foods aisle, Minghao assumed it was already the end, that Seungkwan is going to tell his appearance to everybody.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, Seungkwan sits him down at the park with ice creams in hand and starts trying to put Minghao’s life together. “You’re not wrong for having goals. Everyone has goals. I want to sing, Hansol wants to rap, Chan wants to dance. It’s who we are; it our passions. And your passion is fashion- oh that rhymes- anyway, you want to design, take photos, studying clothes, that’s all really cool and you should totally go for it.”

“What wasn’t cool was Jun hyung’s words.” Seungkwan continues. “When I first heard what happened,  _ I _ was made at him. As a boyfriend, he should have been supporting you, not trying to hold you back...but then I considered his side of the story.” Minghao looks up at the younger. “Let’s get this straight; neither of you two are wrong. But Jun hyung was in a lot of toxic relationships after all, you  _ both _ were and because of that you found comfort in each other. Sure it might not be a good reason in compatibility but you two were quite perfect for each other, after me and Hansol of course.”

Minghao chuckles. “So what are you trying to say?”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “I’m saying you should give Jun hyung another chance, and frankly he should give you another chance too. You’re no angel for leaving like that.”

“But you just said to follow my passion.”

“But you did it in a way it almost blinded you. Focusing on your passion is different from being enslaved by it. You focused on it so much that there was a clear gap between your passion and relationship. You say you always have your priorities settled perfectly, but I don’t think you do. I think you say that just so you don’t feel lost or hopeless.”

Minghao blinks, his mind blank at Seungkwan’s accusation. “I-” He what? What could he say when he knows Seungkwan is absolutely right? He rearranges his priorities because it’s the  _ only _ thing he has, it’s the only thing he can do, it’s the only thing he can find joy in.

But then he found joy in Jun. 

It was never about fashion over Jun, or Jun over fashion. He never considered it being fashion  _ with  _ Jun. it’s not selfish to have both at once, it’s selfish to have one over the other.

“You’re not hopeless, hyung.” Seungkwan says softly this time. “You’re lost, but not hopeless. You can fix this.”

Minghao smiles softly at the thought, not realizing his tears until it dropped down to his hands. “Since when did you become so smart?” 

Seungkwan smirks and crosses his arms triumphantly. “Well, I’ve done my part, and you know if I wasn’t such a side character in this story, and have more characterization, this piece of fiction would’ve gone perfectly.”  

Minghao blinks confusingly. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh nothing,” Seungkwan smiles. “Just go get things fix, hyung.” 

And here Minghao is, in Jun’s apartment, sitting next to him as he spills his heart out. “The internship was horrible.” Minghao explains roughly. “My boss was an asshole, he took all the credit from my work. Coworkers were rude, no one considered my ideas, I knew no one there, I was just the coffee boy, I hated it.” Minghao runs a hand through his hair stressfully. “But most importantly, you weren’t there.” he stares into Jun’s eyes. “I tried so hard to get over you, to stop myself from calling you, from wanting to hear your voice. I wanted you so much,  I wanted to be with you so much…”

Minghao stares back down at his hands. “So I decided to come back here. Nothing was working so I figured it’d be best to restart at square one. Then Seungkwan was telling me all those things about myself that I didn’t even know. He was so smart for some reason, it was weird and he said something about being a side character in a fiction story but I didn’t know what he meant- but that’s irrelevant, what I’m trying to say is,” He stares into Jun’s eyes, the eyes he had missed so much. “I want to restart with you. I’m sorry everything happened like that. I’m sorry for not thinking about your feelings. Will...will you give me another chance?”

There’s a pause and Jun tries to hold back a tearful cough. “I, I uh…” he tried to collect his words. “I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn’t have held you back. I was just...I was just scared that you’d be like every other relationship I had and forget me after you leave. I wasn’t in my right mind. I was really scared because...because what I feel for you and nothing compared to my past relationships. When I’m with you, everything is better. And...and I’d only give you a second chance if you give me a second chance. We can start on a better note, for the both of us.”

Minghao nods, smiling through his tears as Jun takes his hands into his own. They’re warm, just like Minghao remembered. “Can I kiss you?” Jun asks and Minghao has to laugh at the question as he gently pulls the older boy into a reunited kiss.

+++

It’s Halloween, which means one of the busiest times in the bar. Chan, dressed in his pirate outfit,  is running back and forth on the floor, collecting empty glasses and plates and emptying the dish bins whilst squishing through the dressed up customers who don’t know the meaning of ‘excuse me’.

The bartenders are busy as well, rushing back and forth with the ordered drinks. Jihoon is trying not get slightly pissed at the customers’ impatience, only because Seokmin would say something along the lines of ‘see, you’re a perfect Stormy Weather!”

“Perfect Stormy Weather my ass.” he mumbles under his breath.

“Huh? Jihoon hyung did you say something?” Jeonghan asks as he pours a beer. He’s dressed in his Queen Bee costume and frankly it’s almost a crime at how good he looks.

“Nothing.” Jihoon answers as he finishes pouring several vodka shots before handing him to the customer dressed in a dumb zombie costume. Speaking of costumes, Soonyoung comes from the kitchen in his Zombizou, or whatever the name is from Seokmin’s dumb show, with the plate of fries for Wonwoo.

After the waiter collects the plate, Soonyoung leaves but not before sending a wink and the brightest smile to Jihoon. “Ahem.” Wonwoo speaks between the two. “No flirting during work.” he jokes and laughs when Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Here are your fries.” Wonwoo says as he hands it down on no other than Jungkook’s table and his group of friends. “Nice costumes.” He adds in and Jungkook smiles,  bunny teeth and all, at the compliment. He’s dressed in a vampire outfit- typical- decorated with pale skin, dark eyeliner, fake fangs, fake blood, all that jazz.

“Pretty busy today, hyung.” Jungkook says and Wonwoo hums.

“Yeah we get really busy on Halloween each year. Nothing like a bunch of teenagers dressed up in costumes already drunk and hungry.”

“Well definitely not us, right guys?” Jungkook says as he turns his head to his friends to receive a couple of cheers from them except the guy at the end already drunk and passed out. Jungkook rolls his eyes. “Except Yugyeom, he’s always like this.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Well, enjoy your meals.” He says before leaving and passes by Minghao, dressed in his Ladybug outfit, giving and receiving a smile. “Nice to have you back.” 

“Good to be back.” Minghao replies. They caught up with the whole situation regarding Paris and Jun. They decided to take things slow, and trying to know each other at a pace better than before. “You should talk it over with Mingyu.” Minghao had said to Wonwoo prior. “Just give it a chance. It could only go two ways anyway.”

“Excuse me Fox,” Wonwoo hears a female customer say. She waves him over rudely, snapping her fingers when Wonwoo walks too slow. “I’d like to take this burger back. It’s gone cold. I don’t like it.”

Wonwoo blinks. “But you ate more than half of it already.” Great, one of these kind of customers again. “I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy it.”

“You should be sorry.” She remarks back and Wonwoo urges not to clench a fist. “I want to take to your chef. Because this burger tasted horrible.”

Wonwoo nods. “I’ll go get him,” He says as he walks off with a mental huff. Peeves, he hates it when customers think like they’re royalty. The mere thought of it is ridiculous. But what was more ridiculous is walking into the kitchen and meeting Mingyu’s eyes.

He freezes in shock. Soonyoung must be in the front chatting with Jihoon again. So it only leaves Mingyu here. “Uhm, hi.” Wonwoo starts off oh so greatly. 

Mingyu blinks back. “Hi,” he greets just as lowly. “Uhm, nice costume.” He comments as he eyes Wonwoo fox-themed superhero outfit. It’s too tight on his body and frankly too dangerous for Mingyu. 

Wonwoo shifts uncomfortably in his outfit at the comment. “Thanks, you too.” He says, staring at Mingyu’s golden colored suit from head to toe. “You look really good in gold.”

Mingyu smiles, a genuine smile, not the awkward smile they’ve been giving each other for the past two months. “Do you need anything or…?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo remembers why he’s here.

“Oh right, uh,” Wonwoo bites his bottom lip. “I don’t know how to say this but there’s an annoying customer complaining about the burger she order and she wants to see the chef so…”

Mingyu nods. He hates customers like these too but there’s no way to avoid them. So he follows Wonwoo out and to the female customer waiting impatiently with her friends. But when Wonwoo arrives with Mingyu, tall, handsome, glory and all, he immediately sees the change of expression in the girl’s eyes.

Mingyu clears his throat. “I’m the chef. You wanted to speak with me?” His voice is charming, just as Wonwoo had remembered. 

Apparently it’s charming to the girl too because all of a sudden she’s battering her eyes and smiling like a fool. Wonwoo mentally rolls his eyes at the scene. It’s quite humiliating.

“Ah yes, the burger was delicious.” She blurs out sweetly like a snake under a flower. “You have amazing chef skills. Handsome and good at cooking, that’s a deal.”

Oh my god. 

The gross flirting goes on and Wonwoo can see Mingyu getting incredibly uncomfortable so he takes Mingyu’s arm and tugs him a little away from the girl. “I’m sorry but,” he’s not sorry, “if there’s no problem here then the chef needs to go back to the kitchen for work.”

The girl snaps at him. “I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to the chef.” She says, yanking Mingyu’s arm and Wonwoo scoffs, yanking him back. “You’re a rude waiter!”

“Well you’re a rude little girl!”

“Is this how you talk to your customers?’

“Is this how you flirt?” Wonwoo fights back. At this point it just becomes fun and he wants to see how long she can go on without breaking.

“Who do you think you are?!”

“I’m his boyfriend!” Wonwoo finally shouts and pulls Mingyu back behind, protecting him from the girl. Mingyu, still dizzy from being tossed around like a rag doll, finally takes in the situation and his face flushes at Wonwoo’s words. “You can go now. There’s no need for customers like you here.”

The girl scoffs and angrily gets up to stomp out of the bar, earning cheers from the normal customers who had witnessed the scene. Wonwoo sighs tiredly when she’s gone and he turns back to Mingyu, who’s staring down at him with gentle eyes. “Is your arm okay?” Wonwoo asks softly. “She had really long nails.” 

“Oh, uh, it’s fine.” Mingyu finally speaks. “Thanks for that.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Funny, just seven months ago in March you were protecting me from the drunk guy, remember?” He says lightly and Mingyu chuckles.

“Yeah, I remember.” 

A silence falls between the two in the loud bar. Each of them trying to think of something to say but their pride stops them that us until both their eyes look up from the distance and they meet in the middle. 

“I should probably head back into the kitchen.” Mingyu says softly and Wonwoo nods as he feels his heart beating faster than a second ago. He watches as Mingyu leaves and Wonwoo lets out a defeated sigh. He catches Minghao’s gaze at the front waiter station and the younger has his lips in a small smile, hoping to give Wonwoo some energy.

I’ll talk to him, Wonwoo decides.

+++

“Thank God Halloween is finally over.” Chan says as he takes off his pirate hat. “This costume is so uncomfortable.” He fixes his messy hair underneath and ignores the pout from Seokmin. There’s a scoff from Jeonghan. 

“Well I, for one, love my outfit.” he says as he twirls in his Queen Bee costume. “It completely suits me, don’t you think?”

“Yeah if you mean you’re a bossy bee then of course.” Chan mumbles under his breath and Jeonghan knits his eyebrows at him. 

“Chan, I’m getting sick of your attitude. This is not how I raised you.”

“On the contrary, this is  _ exactly _ how you raised me.”

“The kid’s not wrong.” Jisoo says as he and Seungcheol walk out from the office. He laughs as Jeonghan’s curt huff. “Come on Chan, we’re giving you a ride home.” He ruffles through Chan’s hair, getting a laugh out him. Usually he’d walk home with Soonyoung but since he and Jihoon recently just back together, Chan decides it’s best to give them alone time.

Jeonghan scoffs again. “How come he listens to you?”

“Because Jisoo is nice.” Seungcheol answers instead as he leads the three outside to find Wonwoo still here. “Huh? Why haven’t you gone home yet?” He asks as Wonwoo fumbles in his stand. 

“I, uh, I’m waiting for Mingyu.” Wonwoo curses himself for stuttering but he still hasn’t gotten used to saying Mingyu’s name yet. He gets weird but reassuring glances from the four.

“He’s still in there?” Jisoo exasperates. “I was just about to lock up too. He’s always the last one.” Just as he finishes speaking, Mingyu arrives at the door, his bag all packed and breath heavy.

“I’m here.” Mingyu breathes out. “Please don’t lock me inside again. It was scary last time.”

Jisoo rolls his eyes but laughs as he gestures Mingyu away from the door. The latter meets his eyes with Wonwoo, whom he hadn’t been expecting at all. “Oh, hey.” Mingyu says, smiling shyly and Wonwoo just wants to bite that smile. 

“Hi.” Wonwoo replies. He ignores the little cheers and smug expression on the others’ face so he has no choice to stare at Mingyu’s face, that handsome face. “I was wondering if you’d want to walk home together. You know, like before…”

Mingyu’s eyes light up like candles as he gives a slow nod, taking in the words. They say their goodbyes to the other before starting to walk the familiar path. “Are you cold?” Mingyu asks when he notices a shiver from Wonwoo. The weather is getting colder after all, especially at night. “Here.” 

Wonwoo watches as Mingyu takes off his coat, only leaving himself with his sweater. “Take it.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo hesitates but eventually receives it, a smile forming on his lips.

“Thanks.”

They walk in a comfortable silence under the street lights. Mingyu starts to shiver and Wonwoo decides to huddle next to him, linking him by his arm, you know, for warmth. “I missed this.” Wonwoo finally says. “Us walking together.”

“Me too.” Mingyu replies. “I missed it a lot.”

They arrive at Wonwoo’s apartment complex in no time unfortunately, and they stand there for a few moments, not knowing what to say. “Do you want to get lunch tomorrow?” Mingyu asks. “You know, as friends of course.”

Wonwoo smiles. “Sure.” he replies and Mingyu smiles back. They share a hug, a little too friendly and too long of a hug before breaking apart and Wonwoo leaves into his apartment, and Mingyu waits like usual until Wonwoo is out of sight before walking home with both of them having the brightest smile they’ve have had in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being so patient!  
> please leave lots of comments ^^  
> also excuse the miraculous ladybug fan jumping out of me


	11. November Songs

“Things are going well nowadays, don’t you think?” Seokmin asks Chan as he scans around the floor. Jun and Minghao are chatting to themselves at the side with Minghao already giggling from Jun’s dumb jokes. Wonwoo went to the back with Mingyu, Seungkwan and Hansol are in the beer room, and even Jisoo came out to chat with Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

“Don’t jinx it.” Is all Chan says as he walks away. Fortunately he’s right because a second later, Soonyoung comes running towards Seokmin in panic.

“Seokmin, Seokmin!” Soonyoung shouts as he rushes over to the younger male. He holds in by his arms, staring into Seokmin’s surprised and scared eyes. “I need your help.” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon’s birthday is coming up and Soonyoung has yet to plan a gift for his boyfriend whom he had just gotten back together with. He’s panicking, _panicking_ . Because when your small but sometimes scary boyfriend says that he doesn’t want anything for this birthday, it means _he wants something for his birthday and Soonyoung being his boyfriend should know what he wants._

“I don’t know what he wants!” Soonyoung shouts again, waving his arms in the air. The two are in the basement of the bar now so that no one upstairs could hear their conversation. “Seokmin, I don’t know what he wants!”

The younger man raises a brow. “And you expect me to know?”

“We’re two halves of a brain cell, Seok, if we put our minds together, we can at least make one brain.”

“That-, is actually true.”

“What did you get Yuju for her birthday?”

“What did I get her?” Seokmin repeats and pauses to ponder his thoughts. “We went to an amusement park and went on the roller coasters-”

“But you hate roller coasters.”

“-But _she_ loves roller coasters, so of course I went on with her. Trust me, i didn’t enjoy it but it was her birthday and I am her boyfriend so you gotta do things to make her happy even if you get a stomach ache after.” Seokmin answers, a finger jabbing into Soonyoung’s chest. “Then I took out her to dinner, and gave her the guitar she always wanted as a birthday present.”

“Wow, you really went all out.”

Seokmin smiles triumphantly. “Of course, I am the perfect boyfriend.”

Footsteps come from the stairs and the two are met with Mingyu stops his steps in the middle of his whistling. The three blink at each other in silence. “What are you two doing?” Mingyu asks.

“Jihoon hyung’s birthday is coming up.” Seokmin replies, gesturing to Soonyoung. “Which is why Soonyoung hyung is in so much panic right now because he doesn’t know what to do for Jihoon hyung’s birthday.”

“Ohhh,” Mingyu says with a nod as he watches Soonyoung groan in frustration. He watches as Soonyoung does that weird he does with his hand waving in the air like he’s some headless chicken. He feels bad for the man actually. Sometimes it can get quite difficult to please Jihoon. He’s really closed sometimes, making it difficult for others to really get to know him on a personal level. Soonyoung is probably the first person to ever get so close to him, besides Wonwoo on a friendship level of course.

Right, Wonwoo. They’ve been talking more nowadays. It’s nice talking to the older again. Mingyu missed his little nose wrinkles and how Wonwoo would throw his head back from laughing too hard.

But seeing those things aren’t enough.

He wants to hold Wonwoo again, to peck his little nose, to bump his forehead with his own, and to hold him in his arms. He thinks about the times Wonwoo would randomly pet through his hair. Or the times when he would hug him when he’s shivering from the cold. All these thoughts roam throwing Mingyu’s mind that he doesn’t even notice Soonyoung waving his hand back and forth in front of him.

“Hello? Earth to Mingyu?” Soonyoung calls a couple of times and eventually gives Mingyu a (gentle) slap onto his cheek. The taller man finally snaps out his thoughts and blinks his eyes in confusion at the other two. “Mingyu?! Did you hear what I asked you?” Soonyoung questions.

Mingyu shakes his head. “No, what did you ask me?”

“I asked what you did for Wonwoo on his birthday when you know...,” There’s an awkward pause, “when you two were still going out.” Soonyoung finishes nervously.

Mingyu blinks again, this time not in confusion. “Oh. Um.” He takes a moment. “Well there was the surprise party here at the bar, then during the day I took him out for lunch, went to a street festival, and then had a picnic at night.” He remembers everything, from every second to every minute from that day.

Soonyoung hums. “Damn, that’s awfully romantic of you. But it’s too cold for outside dates now. I’ll have to think about something else.” He taps his chin with the tip of his finger in serious thought and both Mingyu and Seokmin actually worry if the oldest is thinking too hard.

“We can still plan a party for him.” Jisoo suddenly comes from the stairs after overhearing the situation. It’s scary how he always appears at the randomest times. “We can have it at my place.” All the other three men’s eyes widen and Jisoo laughs. “It’s fine. We’ll close the bar early that day. It’s been pretty stressful for all of us these past few months so maybe this is a great way to finally relax.”

“Are you sure it’s fine with you, hyung?” Soonyoung asks and Jisoo nods again.

“But under one condition.”

“What is it, hyung?”

“Soonyoung, you have to plan the whole thing.”

+++

“Wow, Jisoo trusts Soonyoung so much to the point he’s letting him plan an entire party, _in his home_.” Wonwoo says as he leans against the white walls of the kitchen. He is still shocked at the statement when Mingyu told him. Kwon Soonyoung? Planning a party? Outrageous. “This is going to be great.” He’s ready to see the mess.

Mingyu laughs as he dices the bell peppers. “You gotta give him some credit. He is the leader of his dance team after all. He’s serious about the things he love. And since it’s about Jihoon hyung, I think he’d be fine planning a party.” He hears Wonwoo hum from the side and hears him shuffling towards him.

“I should probably get Jihoon a present.” Wonwoo suggests with a cute pout. He’s always bad at giving gifts. He’s not like Mingyu who knows what people would like for their birthdays. The thought of it brings Wonwoo back to his own birthday when Mingyu had taken him out on the festival date. The stuff toys they won at the games still sit on his bed. And then there were the fireworks and picnic in the park.

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, watching him diligently preparing the kimbap at one side and the burgers at another side. He’s always been good at multitasking, it makes him so charming and it reminds Wonwoo why he had fallen for Mingyu.

But things are different now. Though they still remain as good friends and coworkers, both of them knew they can’t hold or talk to each other the way they did before.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu suddenly asks that snaps Wonwoo out of his trance. “You just went silent all of a sudden.”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “It’s nothing.” he says, biting his bottom lip anxiously. “Do you want to come over later? My mom came over the other day and she made me too many containers of food. It’s too much for me to finish.”

Mingyu blinks. “Are you inviting me over for dinner?”

“I mean, if you want.” Wonwoo stutters again. “It’ll save you the trouble of cooking…”

“Oh,” Is all Mingyu says. “Oh, yeah sure, yeah I’ll come over.”

The simple words make Wonwoo smile genuinely as he nod and exits the kitchen with a fluttering heart. His smile is caught by Minghao, who seems like he’s always showing up at times like these.

“What’s with that smile?” Minghao asks with a hint of tease in his tone. Wonwoo wants to roll his eyes, but he’s still too busy grinning. “Have you heard about,” Minghao stops when he sees Jihoon at the close distance and he pulls Wonwoo in by his arm to whisper, “Soonyoung’s P-A-R-T-Y F-O-R J-I-H-O-O-N’S B-I-R-T-H-”

“Yes,” Wonwoo stops Minghao in a rush. “Yes, yes, I have. Just stop spelling it out, it’s weird.”

Minghao giggles. “Jisoo hyung, Hansol, Seungkwan, Jun and I are going to be decorating. Seungcheol, Jeonghan hyung, and Seokmin are going to distract Jihoon hyung from the party. How about you and Mingyu?”

Wonwoo blinks. “Well, what’s left?”

“The food group.”

“Alright, then Mingyu and I are in charge of food and snacks.” Wonwoo says. “We’ll cook.”

“You?” Minghao asks. “Cooking? Well, it’s a shame the party will be a bust before it even started. Plus, Chan will also be in your group so we’ll definitely not be getting any food.” He jokes and Wonwoo smacks the Chinese man’s arm. He’s not _that_ bad of a cook. Sure sometimes he burns himself making ramen but that doesn’t define his culinary skills.

“Alright, you’re getting grass then.” Is all Wonwoo says before walking off to take orders. Minghao shakes his head laughing as he walks the other direction. Minghao always felt that he and Wonwoo had always had this little connection with each other. Maybe it’s because they share similar personalities, maybe not, but there’s something there.

“Hey,” Jun calls when he and Minghao meet up in the middle of the break room and the younger smiles as Jun pulls him in for a kiss. “I can’t wait to do the party planning. You know how much I love decorating.”

Minghao giggles. “Of course. I will never forget the time you accidentally wrapped yourself in the streamers and couldn’t get out.”

Jun rolls his eyes but smiles. “Okay, that was _one_ time.” He says, pouting as Minghao giggles once more. His giggles are always the best.

“And one more time I will always mention it to you.” Minghao whispers against Jun’s lips.

+++

It’s twelve in the morning when Wonwoo’s shift ends. He waits at the front of the bar where Seungcheol is for Mingyu whose shift ends with his as well. “Can’t wait for Jihoon’s party.” Seungcheol whispers over to Wonwoo. “I think Jisoo is going to play the guitar for him. It’s been such a long time since he’s played his guitar.”

Wonwoo hums at the words. It’s true, Jisoo used to play the guitar a lot, before he stopped to focus on the bar more. It’ll be fun to hear him play again.

Mingyu arrives just a few moments later and they bid their goodbye to their fellow co-workers and friends as he walk out into the November air. “Chan’s going to join us later too.” Wonwoo informs, his breath white in the air. “He’s part of the our food group.”

“Chan? Cooking?” Mingyu laughs. “The boy puts pineapples on pizza.”

“Oh my god, don’t remind me.” Wonwoo laughs back, shuffling closer to the taller man. “But the kid is a broke college student after all so might as well invite him over.”

They arrive at Wonwoo’s apartment complex and Mingyu enters the familiar yet unfamiliar doors to the elevator to Wonwoo’s apartment. Everything is still about the same from the last time he’s visited, which was months ago. “You always kept your place so clean.” Mingyu says as he naturally kicks off his shoes and hangs his coat onto the hanger.

Wonwoo smiles, leading Mingyu into the kitchen where he takes out the many containers full of food. He chuckles when Mingyu’s eyes widen. “Told you my mom went all out.” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu smiles, leaning against the wall as he watches Wonwoo pack the food onto the counter. “Probably because she knows you’re a bad cook who can’t save himself.” He jokes and Wonwoo sends him a playful glare. Mingyu lifts himself off the wall and walks to the older. “I’ll help you cook.”

Dinner goes by playful with a lot of joking and teasing with each other. They’re comfortable at this point, not thinking about what is really going on with their relationship.

“Now that is some good kimchi.” Mingyu says as he munches on the said food. He points with his chopsticks. “Your mom really made it so delicious.”

Wonwoo laughs, his nose scrunching. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He says as takes a bite.

They clean up after with Wonwoo washing and Mingyu drying. It’s oddly domestic, but neither of them say anything. Not even when their eyes suddenly meet in the middle and there’s a spark that flies between the two.

And then after Wonwoo makes two cups of tea for the both of them, they’re standing across from each other in the kitchen, taking in the silence. Mingyu watches as Wonwoo’s eyes are slowly giving out from a tired shift at work and he puts his tea before before leaning against the counter. “I should probably get going.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo quickly stares up at him. “You should get some rest.”

The older’s fox eyes zooms at the clock and then back at Mingyu. It’s three in the morning. “Why don’t you stay over? It’s too late for you to walk home.” Mingyu pauses at the words, taking in Wonwoo’s soft eyes.

“I, uh, don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Mingyu replies nervously. “I mean, I don’t have my clothes with me or anything.” He stares into Wonwoo’s eyes much longer than he intended. But it’s too late to back away. They’re just as beautiful than he remembered. “Funny, you used to always make me sleep in the couch.”

Wonwoo laughs softly. “No, I didn’t,” He whines quite cutely and Mingyu smiles, walking close to continue poking fun at the older.

“You said we can’t share a bed because I’d take up all the space.” Mingyu bumps his head against Wonwoo’s, noses nuzzling each other.

“No, you just kept hogging the blanket.”

“Won, that was you.”

They bicker playfully back and forth, talking and laughing about whatever fond memory they had before until Mingyu stares into Wonwoo’s eyes once more and his laughter falls a little. Wonwoo stares back, his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders and the taller’s hands on his waist.

They don’t know who’s starting to lean in first, but it doesn’t happen when the doorbell suddenly rings and the two immediately pull aways fast, eyes widen at their sudden motive.

“I-” Wonwoo shakes his head to regain his consciousness. “I have to get the door.”

“Right, of course,” Mingyu replies as he removes himself from Wonwoo and clears his throat awkwardly. It’s Chan at the door, and apparently he’s too tired to pick up the tension as opposed to his usually attentive self.

“Minghao hyung told me I’m grouped with you to plan the food.” Chan says with a yawn. “Let’s just get junk food and call it a party.”

“Uh no,” Wonwoo says, flicking Chan’s forehead and the younger mutters a small ‘ow’. “We have to cook homemade food for Jihoon. It’s how friendship works.” He puts the food down in front of Chan and watches as the boy practically engulfs it down. He must’ve been really hungry.

“Then Mingyu hyung can cook.” Chan replies with a mouthful of rice. “He can make seaweed soup for Jihoon hyung.”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full of food.” Mingyu snaps as he wipes Chan’s mouth with a napkin before sitting down next to Wonwoo. “And to answer your question, yes I can make seaweed soup for Jihoon hyung.” He smiles at Wonwoo who’s smiling back and _that’s_ when Chan catches between the two but decides not to say anything.

An hour later, Chan falls asleep on Wonwoo’s couch and Mingyu drapes a blanket over the boy. He’s mumbling something in his sleep, poor boy must’ve been really tired. “Mingyu hyung has germs…” Chan mutters and Mingyu’s left twitches. This brat.

“I’m this close to kicking him out.” Mingyu comments as he enters the kitchen where Wonwoo is washing the dishes again. He hears the older man laugh and Mingyu smiles. “I should probably get going though.” Wonwoo smile drops a little. “You know, since Chan is occupying the couch already.”

Wonwoo nods. “Yeah, you should probably get going. The sun is almost coming up after all.” He says and Mingyu mirrors the bittersweet smile as he heads to the door. “Let’s go for lunch tomorrow.” Wonwoo suggests as Mingyu puts on his shoes. “Or you know, in a few hours.”

Minguy chuckles. “Yeah, that sounds great.” He stands up and stares at Wonwoo for a moment and just as he’s about to head out the door, Wonwoo turns him around, stands on his tip toes, and gives Mingyu a quick peck before coming back down.

“I’ll see you later.” Wonwoo says, smiling softly as he closes the door.

+++

“No, no, no, Hansol, I said the streamers go over there by the windows!” Soonyoung shouts loudly at the boy who literally runs across Jisoo’s living to put up the said decorations correctly.

It’s the day of Jihoon’s birthday and everyone is already putting their best efforts into the party planning. Well, that and Soonyoung already stressing the hell out. It has to be perfect, just as perfect as Lee Jihoon himself.

“Hyung, where will the balloons go?” Seungkwan asks and Soonyoung doesn’t reply but instead points to a direction as he stares down at this party planning notes. “You got it, captain!”

“Wow,” Jun says, observing from the side. “He’s really going all out on this, isn’t he?” He asks Jisoo, who’s sighing and slightly regretting putting up his own apartment for the party.

“I just hope he doesn’t break anything.”

Meanwhile the birthday boy Jihoon is in the bar with Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Seokmin with whatever reason he doesn’t care about. “So you’re meaning to tell me,” Jihoon says to Seungcheol, “that Soonyoung isn’t here because he pet a wild squirrel the other day and now he has rabies.”

Seungcheol blinks. “Uh, yeah. That sounds pretty much right.”

Jihoon blinks back. “Alright, well let me call him just to see if he’s okay.” He says and is about to just dial his boyfriend’s number when Seokmin suddenly jumps with a loud scream over the bar counter and smacks his phone out his hands.

Jihoon blinks, unfazed as he blinks at his empty palm.

Seokmin sends Seungcheol a wink. “Saved it.” Seokmin says and Seungcheol sighs.

“Soonyoung is out right now because he’s busy planning a new choreography for his upcoming dance competition.” Jeonghan says as he walks out Jisoo’s office with a glass of wine. Again, it’s only one in the afternoon. He looks at Seungcheol and Seokmin. _And that, idiots, is how you make an excuse._

“But that doesn’t explain why Jun, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan, Mingyu and Wonwoo aren’t here.” Jihoon asks.

“Jisoo decided we’re closing the bar early today so they were let off.” Jeonghan takes a sip of his wine.

Jihoon blinks several times. “Okay…? And why is Jisoo hyung closing the bar early today?” Jeonghan chokes in his drink. _Shit, he didn’t think this far._

“He uh,” The older looks over at Seungcheol and Seokmin, who’s now smiling at him, anticipating his response. “He’s preparing for his...guitar recital!” Seungcheol’s eyes widen. “Yeah, he has guitar recital coming up and he’s practicing for it!”

Jihoon blinks again. “But he doesn’t play guitar anymore.

“Oh shut up Jihoon, you don’t know anything!”

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol calls, walking over to pull Jeonghan away. “We need to talk.” He drags the other into Jisoo’s empty office, shutting the door. “Guitar recital? Really?’ He asks, folding his arms and Jeonghan rolls his eyes before finishing his wine in one gulp.

“I ran out of ideas!” The other says.

“But you know Jisoo hasn’t played guitar for years.”

“I know, I know! I just couldn’t up with anything else.” Jeonghan pauses. “I miss him playing guitar.” Seungcheol and Jeonghan always loved Jisoo playing his guitar. But he stopped after his first relationship in college didn’t end well. He stopped playing for awhile after having no motivation and it slowly became long term.

“I know,” Seungcheol sighs. “Let’s just go on with the party. We can’t have Jihoon find out yet.”

Jeonghan nods and on cue he receives a text from Jisoo that the decoration party had just finished and now they’re just waiting for the food group.

Problem is, Wonwoo and Chan are in the food group.

“Funny how you said I can’t have the chips but you allow yourself a box of Pocky.” Chan says as he scoffs at a certain Jeon Wonwoo. “Pretty unfair, don’t you think?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “Seems pretty fair to me.”

“How is that fair?!”

“Well, one, I’m older and two- oh wait no, that’s about it.” Wonwoo smirks at the younger who’s starting to stomp his feet in tantrum as they walk through the supermarket aisles. They follow behind Mingyu who’s groaning at the two literal children.

“Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung would buy chips for me.”

“That’s because you’re literally their child. Soonyoung practically adopted you.”

“Mingyu hyung, Wonwoo hyung is being mean to me!”

“Hyung, stop being mean to Chan.”

“I’m not being mean.” Wonwoo laughs at Chan’s glare and he doesn’t see the fond smile from the tallest of the three.

When they arrive at Jisoo’s apartment, they settle down the snacks and Mingyu starts on the cooking right away. Wonwoo stops Chan from taking the snacks, but he already opened his pocky along the process. “Not bad at decorating.” Wonwoo says to Soonyoung, munching on his pocky.

Soonyoung smiles brightly, his eyes turning into that hamster look Wonwoo has always seen him in. “Everything is set. Jihoon is on his way, the cake is in the fridge, Jisoo hyung will be playing his guitar-”

“He’s going to play his guitar? You asked him?”

“Uh, not yet. But I figured he would! It is a special day after all.”

Wonwoo hums. He hasn’t known Jisoo for long but he knows enough it’s rare to see him play his guitar.

The doorbell rings and everyone goes silent. It must be Jihoon. Soonyoung is the first to jump onto his feet, hushing everyone and telling them to hide. Jisoo goes to get the door after everyone had settled down. When he opens the door, he sees Seungcheol and Jeonghan first, followed by Seokmin blinding folding Jihoon with his scarf.

“Everything good?” Seungcheol mouths to Jisoo who nods and they start leaning Jihoon in slowly.

“I swear to god,” Jihoon says, “if you guys lead to some weird shit or sex dungeon, I’m going to kill all of you.” He can feel Seokmin tense up at his tone and he finally takes off his scarf until everyone suddenly shouts a loud surprise at him, scaring the birthday boy in the process. Jihoon blinks at everyone and it takes a few moments to read the HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE JIHOON banner in the center of the room. “You...did all this?”

“Well, your boyfriend did.” Jeonghan says and Jihoon turns to see Soonyoung standing at the corner with the brightest smile on his face. The look makes Jihoon smile as he shakes his head.

“Happy Birthday, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung says and Jihoon immediately pulls the older into a hug, smiling into his chest.

“I love you.”

Soonyoung smiles. "I love you too."

The party goes on well, everyone giving presents to the birthday boy and watching him open them one by one. “A new headset, nice.” Jihoon says as he smiles at Chan, ruffling through his hair fondly.

Wonwoo leans up to Mingyu. “Adopted child.” he whispers and the two break into tiny giggles.

An hour later Jisoo plays his guitar. He was reluctant at first. His guitar had been sitting in the corner of the room for quite the long time and yet it’s still sparkling clean without any trace of dust as jisoo still took care of it over the years. “I’m a little rusty.” He says shyly as he sits down his familiar guitar playing position, tuning his instrument up with a simple string of waves.

He begins to play and all his memories of music comes back. Seungcheol and Jeonghan watches from the side. They watch as their Jisoo plays again after such a long time. “Are you tearing up?” Jeonghan says to Seungcheol who’s sniffling.

“No, are you?” Seungcheol asks and Jeonghan shakes his head.

“Nope.” He says as he brings a sleeve to his eyes.

The three meet up in the kitchen later and Jeonghan pulls Jisoo into a lazy hug. “Haven’t heard you play in a while.” He says as he pats the younger’s butt. Jisoo laughs.

“Yeah, I’m glad I still got it.” he says, taking in the other’s smiles. Jisoo breathes in, somehow trying to hold back sudden tears. “I’ve been thinking for a while now.” He says. “And I didn’t want to say anything to you two because a lot has been going on within the bar and with Minhyun but…” he looks at Seungcheol and Jeonghan. “I’ve decided to get back into music school.” The other two’s eyes widen, but they smile right after.

Jisoo laughs, already knowing their opinions. “I think playing the guitar just now really gave me back my inspiration. You know after all that’s happened, I lost myself for a while. I think I was only trying to put up a good act for the kids but really, for a long time I didn’t feel like myself until I started playing again.” A tear drops. “And I want to thank you two. I think I’m truly at my best when I’m with you two. And that’s the thing. I don’t think I need love, or romantic relationships when you two already complete me in every way possible.”

Jeonghan smiles, pulling Jisoo and then Seungcheol into a hug. He doesn’t want to say it out loud, but he’s been feeling the same way for a while now. Seungcheol and Jisoo are more than just friends to him, they’re their own relationship, they’re own special kind that doesn’t need a label or name. He loves Jisoo and he loves Seungcheol and that should be it.

And Seungcheol pats through Jisoo’s hair. In simple words, they’re his little brothers, like triplets or the three musketeers. It’s always been them three together against the world and will always be. Even though they tease and make fun of him twenty-four/seven, he rather they tease him than anyone else.

“I love you guys.” Jisoo says to the two who nods in response. When the part, more content than ever, Hansol stumbles into the room trying to speak between laughters at how Minghao is drunk and he’s b-boying in the living room and Jun is one step away from stripping.

Jisoo laughs. “They better not break anything.”

+++

“So that was fun party.” Mingyu says as he walks Wonwoo home. They’re cold and they can see their breaths white in the air, but their little smiles are enough to warm them up. “And how about Minghao drunk b-boying? Now that was a sight.”

Wonwoo laughs. “Got everything on video.” He says, waving his phone playfully. “I got enough blackmail from everyone to become rich.”

Mingyu smiles. “Got anything about me?”

“Oh you mean when you sneeze into your hands? Oh yeah, I have more on you than everyone of our friends.” Wonwoo says and laughs at Mingyu’s pout. “I’m kidding, I won’t use your blackmail. Just Jun and possibly Minghao, and anyone else who tries to cross me.”

“Well, then consider me never trying to cross you.” Mingyu replies with a little bow.

They reach Wonwoo’s building and they stand there at the entrance under the street light. The cold feeling is familiar, and it reminds them back in February when Wonwoo was confessing his heartbreak about a certain someone Mingyu doesn’t want to remember.

But he does remember Wonwoo smiling, laughing, sobbing, and crying, He remembers everything.

“Hey,” Wonwoo calls softly, his coat over fingers reaching to touch Mingyu’s arm. “I’m glad we’re still friends.” Wonwoo says. “A lot has happened between us and I’m glad we can still talk like this.”

Mingyu stays silent, staring into Wonwoo’s eyes.

“You’re such a great guy, Gyu. I hope you know that.” Wonwoo’s voice is soft and calm and he pulls Mingyu a quick hug before smiling.

Minguy blinks. He can’t let this go. “I’m in love with you.” He blurts out slowly and Wonwoo blinks, taking in the sudden confession. Mingyu blinks and shakes his head. “I know I shouldn’t have said that but I just needed to say it. I just need to know, that I’m still in love with you. And I know I was the cause of our breakup and I’m still so sorry. I just feel like I need to tell you this. You’re so perfect and you’re so beautiful in every way, your smile, your laugh, your voice. And I hope whoever you be with will make you happy forever.” A silence falls between the two and Mingyu bids a quick goodbye before trying to leave only until Wonwoo pulls him back hastily by his arm.

“That’s not how you say goodbye.” Is all Wonwoo says as he pulls Mingyu down for a long awaited kiss. Mingyu naturally wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s thin waist, taking in his lips after wanting them again for so long. “I missed you.” Mingyu says, bumping their foreheads and Wonwoo smiles, cupping Mingyu’s warm cheeks with his cold hands.

“And I missed you too.” He kisses him one more time and this time they know, that everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEE JIHOON!!!  
> also Chan puts pineapples on pizza i'm slightly triggered but i still love him  
> and also we're going onto the last chapter so be prepared!


	12. December Endings

“I feel like that was the most work we did all year long.” Seungkwan says with a huff as he finally sits down for the first time in four hours. It was Santacon and the team has been running about for hours dealing with all the santa dressed (and already drunk) customers. 

The bar had been packed, the waiters were running around on the floor and the bartenders were shuffling throughout the bar station. Jeonghan had even showed up earlier than his shift to help Jun and Jihoon. 

The kitchen wasn’t any lighter. Drunk santas means hungry santas and Soonyoung and Hoshi were making dishes one after another that Jisoo had to join in. And more dishes meant more tables to bust, so Seungcheol ran around with Chan to get all the plates retrieved and cleaned. 

Hansol sits down next to Seungkwan, also tired out from getting all the bottled beers in the beer room when called. “But it was a good rush.” He says, smiling. “We haven’t been busy like this for a while now.”

Seungkwan smiles at the comment. Oh how positive his boyfriend always is. “You are so right.” He says, reaching over to pat Hansol’s head like a small puppy. His boyfriend grins into the touch, leaning his head in more for Seungkwan can play with his brown locks.

At the other side of the bar, Minghao watches Jun gulp down a glass of water in seconds. The sight is gross and almost quite amazing. “Calm down there. You’re going to upset your stomach.” Minghao smiles, giggling as he takes the empty glass away from his boyfriend.

Jun beams. “Sorry. It was so busy I didn’t have time for a drink.”

“I know, I know.” Minghao replies as he hands Jun a napkin to wipe the water stringing down his chin. He rests his elbows on the counter, the fond smile never leaving his lips. “You did great by the way.”

“Yeah, I was amazing, wasn’t I?” Jun huffs, striking a pose that makes Minghao laugh.

“Yeah. Remember when you used to freak out at your first Santacon?”

Jun laughs, mouth wide and all. “Yeah that was bad. Jeonghan hyung was so close to firing me.”

“No he wasn’t.” Minghao replies calmly. “Besides, Jisoo hyung would never let him do that. If he did, then we’d all be gone right now.”

“I’m standing right here.” Jeonghan butts in with a huff. “And you’re right, Jisoo would never let me do that. But you’re wrong, I wouldn’t fire any of my kids in the first place.”

“We’re not your kids?” Minghao responses lightly.

“When you got hired working here, you got hired as my kid too.” Jeonghan finishes before walking off the bar station, leaving the two Chinese members to laugh with themselves. Jisoo is coming out of his office and Jeonghan smiles when he meets the other. “Jisoo~ I’m so tired!”

“You’re always tired.” Jisoo comments with a soft laugh. He dismisses Jeonghan’s small pout and greets him with a velvet box in hand. “It’s time to pick for Secret Santa.” He says and Jeonghan smiles. He’s always loved Secret Santa. Last year he had picked himself, and he bought himself a nice pair of shoes that cost a fortune.

Gently and excitedly, Jeonghan reaches down for the name of his secret santa. He unfolds the small paper and eyes scan the written letters. Jisoo watches as Jeonghan giggles to himself. “You got yourself again, didn’t you.”

“What, no I didn’t!”

“Pick again.”

“Fine.”

+++

“DId you pick your Secret Santa yet?” Jihoon asks as he walks over to Wonwoo at the front waiter section. The former had picked already, hint: it’s Seokmin, and he has absolutely no idea what to get him. 

Wonwoo puts down his glass of water onto the counter. “Yeah. I got Hansol.” he says nonchalantly. 

“Yeah and I got Seokmin.”

Leave it to these two to ruin the secret part of secret santa. “I’m probably going to get him a patch of beanies or something, since he loves them so much.”

“He owns like thousands of them.”

“I  _ know.”  _ Wonwoo laughs. “But I have no time to get something grand for him. I’ve been too busy with work and-” Wonwoo stops talking when his eyes gets distracted. Jihoon catches his pause and short gasp and turns to see what had caused him like this. When he finds out, his smiles and backs up a little bit.

“I’ll just leave you two alone.” Jihoon says as Mingyu gingerly walks up to Wonwoo, eyes shy and ears red as if he’s a fifth grader confessing to a sixth grader. 

“Hi.” Mingyu stops in front of Wonwoo who laughs at the short greet. 

“Hi.” Wonwoo greets back just as shortly as he stares up at the taller male. They’re still on the awkward phase, the kind when it’s just shy smiles and shy touches, but they’re getting there step by step, understanding there’s no rush to these kinds of things. 

Wonwoo eyes can down to Mingyu’s jacket and bag. “Are you done with your shift already?” Mingyu nods and Wonwoo just wants to pet him like a small puppy. He smiles, finger playing with his boyfriend’s wrist. “Get some rest.” 

“Do you want to come over later?” Mingyu asks after finally mustering up the courage. “I’ll make dinner.”

“I get out at one, Gyu. Won’t you be tired?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu shakes his head. It’s so endearing that Wonwoo couldn’t hold back a smile. “Okay, I’ll come over.” He says and tilts his head slightly so Mingyu can lean down and hold his chin to kiss him properly. His kiss is soft and gentle against Wonwoo’s lips and the latter couldn’t help to smile into the touch. 

It’s funny how he always feel grossed out by customers kissing each other in public but here he is, not wanting to part from his boyfriend. 

That is,until Jihoon’s cough that separates the two. Wonwoo only laughs, digging himself into Mingyu’s chest with a red hot blush on his cheeks. “I’ll see you later.” Wonwoo whispers and Mingyu nods, pecking his forehead once before mustering up the ambition to part from the older.

“That is total sub-culture,” Jihoon teases and Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he grabs a handful of menus to flee from Jihoon’s laughter. He meets Soonyoung on the way, thankfully and approaches him with the blush still on his face. 

“Soonyoung, control your boyfriend.” Wonwoo hisses and gets a laugh as a response before heading to the staff restroom. Soonyoung shrugs before heading to his little boyfriend again.

“And how is the cutest person in the world doing?” Soonyoung asks as he leans one arm on the counter. He watches as Jihoon gives a small laugh, unbothered while doing the wine glasses.

“I don’t know, how are you?”

Soonyoung chokes. “F-fine.” And Jihoon throws his head back in laughter. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Jihoon says and Soonyoung smiles, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. 

“I know.”

“Not in the bar please,” Chan interrupts them with a disgusted expression. He wants to walk pass them but Soonyoung pulls the boy into an unwanted hug, snuggling Chan against Jihoon, who’s petting through his hair. “Hyung! Let go of me!”

“Aw, but our little Channie is so cute!” Soonyoung replies instead, hugging Chan closer, squeezing his cheeks and ruffling through his hair. “Our little Chan Chan Channie!” Chan groans in his arms, trying his hardest to hold back a fond smile that Jihoon can easily see through. “Don’t ever grow up, Channie!”

“I don’t think I have the ability to do that hyung.”

+++

Mingyu’s heart has been beating fast for a while now. He’s nervous, super nervous in fact. Wonwoo is about to come over at any second and his hands are getting sweater and sweater. 

He prepared dinner, or at least a small meal considering it’s almost two in the morning, for Wonwoo in case he’s ever hungry.

Mingyu’s nervous. He wants to make this right.

The doorbell rings throughout his apartment and it only takes a nanosecond for Mingyu to jump off the couch and dash to the door. He takes in a breath and turns the knob, revealing Wonwoo in nothing but his beautiful glory in front of him. 

“Hi,” Wonwoo says, smiling that reponses Minguy’s smile. He comes in, slipping out his shoes and entering the familiar apartment.

Mingyu’s place always seemed like a small bar lounge in New York City. It’s dim lighted with hints of red with a ruby red leather couch and a comfy atmosphere. In fact, Mingyu’s apartment is almost romantic. 

“You made dinner.” Wonwoo says when he sees the food on the table neatly wrapped with plastic. Mingyu nods and Wonwoo finds him cute.

“I’ll heat it up for you.” His tall boyfriend says and is about to head to the kitchen until Wonwoo grabs his wrist gently. Mingyu turns at the sudden stop, staring down at Wonwoo who’s doing nothing but giving him eyes full of fondness. 

“Do I not get a kiss first?” Wonwoo asks oh so sweetly.

Mingyu smiles, wrapping his hands around Wonwoo’s thin waist as he pulls him in for a soft kiss. It’s soft, and gentle, and sweet, and magic and it makes the ends of Wonwoo’s lips curl into the happiest smile he’s ever smiled before. His arms goes around Mingyu’s shoulders, keeping him close as if Mingyu would ever want to pull away anyway.

The kiss lasts for a while, too much longer than they expected and Wonwoo snickers when they part so Mingyu can go warm up the food.

Dinner goes by smoothly, with the two of them silently chewing and staring into each other’s eyes when finding the chance too. “Stop staring at me like that,” Wonwoo says shyly, smiling as he pokes the broccoli with his fork and Mingyu giggles in his seat. They play footsies under the table, neither of them giving him and eventually just tying their legs together in the end. 

It’s after dinner when they snuggle up on Mingyu’s couch, lights dim and low love songs playing in the background. Mingyu hums in tune of his foot tapping against Wonwoo leg as he hugs the older close. His fingers trail through Wonwoo’s black locks. He wonders if the older had fallen asleep already, considering he hasn’t said a word or moved an inch since laying on the couch.

Mingyu presses his lips to Wonwoo’s forehead before resting his cheek against his temple. He loves holding Wonwoo like this, like they’re the only two people in their world right now.

“I’m sorry.” Mingyu whispers and that sparks Wonwoo’s movement. He pops his head out from Mingyu’s chest, staring at his sun-kissed boyfriend with worried eyes. “For what happened between us.”

Wonwoo smiles, shifting so he can gently cup Mingyu’s cheeks into his palms. “Hey, I told you, it’s alright. It’s all in the past.” His words are soft, but that only made Mingyu tear up more. Wonwoo kisses his cheeks. “Gyu, don’t cry.”

Mingyu pouts. “But I hurt you so much. I was an asshole.”

“True, but I wasn’t an angel back then either.” Wonwoo replies. “Listen, we both went through some shit. But here we are, back together again. We’re starting new this time, Gyu. And this time I’ll look after you and you look after me. We’re a team, we’ve always been a team.” He says and Mingyu nods at the words as he feels Wonwoo kiss his tears away. “Let’s start slow again. I want to spend every single second with you.”

“I love you.” 

Wonwoo smiles. “I love you too,” He says as he leans in to connect their lips once more.

+++

The Christmas party is a wreck. It was held in Jisoo’s apartment again, only because he had the largest flat for thirteen people. And Soonyoung almost burned the said apartment down trying to cook, Hansol accidentally stepped on one of the presents (sorry Seungcheol), Jeonghan’s completely drunk, and Jisoo regrets having this party with every single one of his brain cells.

Thank lord the only good thing that went well was the Secret Santa. It’s a shame one of Seungcheol’s doll arms got a little crushed though. “They’re collectible action figures!” He yells at Jeonghan who waves him off with a drunk hand.

“Hey,” Wonwoo calls as he sits down next to Minghao on the couch, passing the younger a can of beer. “What are you giggling to yourself about?”

Minghao shrugs and points to a direction. “Just look.” Wonwoo turns to his finger and regrets to see Mingyu and Jun at the karaoke machine singing their hearts out to  _ Somebody to Love  _ by Queen, and Seungkwan and Seokmin are the side recording them.

“Oh my god.”

“I know.”

The two burst into laughter, before the secondhand embarrassment kicks in from their boyfriends. “Oh my god they’ve gone crazy.” Minghao giggles behind his hands as he watches Jun on his knees belting a note. “Oh my god.”

Wonwoo’s the same, hiding himself into Minghao’s shoulder when Mingyu starts screaming. “I can’t believe our boyfriends are like this.” He giggles along with Minghao, the both of them praying the song to end already. “Oh my god, they really are idiots.” Wonwoo says with a laugh, finally detaching from Minghao’s shoulder. He’s still scared yes, but when Mingyu starts laughing his head off with Jun, it almost becomes too cute to look away.

“I’m glad you guys made up.” Minghao says to Wonwoo. “You guys seem so much happier.”

“I can say the same about you and Jun.” Wonwoo replies. “You really matured you know that?”

Minghao laughs. “Shush,” He says but Wonwoo knows he’s silently thanking him. After all, Minghao did learn how to balance a relationship with work. He’s been establishing his own studio, and it was a perfect plan to have his boyfriend be his main model and muse. “You matured too, from a person who didn’t know anything about love to someone in a beautiful relationship.”

Wonwoo smiles. It’s true. He didn’t know anything about love. And he still doesn’t know. But that’s why he’s with Mingyu, so they can learn together. 

He realizes that throughout this year, all of them have matured in some type of way. Whether it was relationships or careers or just the mind in general, they all seem to be in their best place.

Jihoon and Soonyoung are moving in together and are planning to create their own record label. Contrary to anyone says, they finally adopted Chan who sleeps over their apartment majority of the time anyway. 

Jisoo is still attending his music classes, and Seungcheol and Jeonghan are in full support for him. 

Seungkwan and Hansol finally finished their finals and are chilling in the best way possible. Sometimes they go on a double date with Seokmin and Yuju. 

Wonwoo feels all warm at the thoughts. Sure, he might be able to handle love yet, but when he meets his eyes with Mingyu’s across the room, he knows that everything will be alright.

When it was time for the party to end, Seungkwan and Hansol had left first, needing to catch their plane to their trip to America. Then were Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin and Chan. Jun and Minghao stayed behind to help clean up the mess. 

“Ballin’!” Minghao shouts as he shoots an empty cup right into the trash can. 

Jun snickers. “Is that competition babe?” He says and picks up a cup to match their score, long missing the trash can by a long shot. Minghao raises a brow and Jun clears his throat. “You just got lucky.”

Minghao smiles as he pulls his pouty boyfriend into a hug. “Yes, I got very lucky.” He says, watching as Jun’s face lights up as he pulls the younger into a kiss.

“No making out in my apartment, please.” Jisoo says, entering the room with Seungcheol and Jeonghan clutched to his sides. They’re super shitfaced considering Jeonghan had four bottles of wine and Seungcheol chugged down four liters of soda. But considering Jisoo loves them, he lets them slide.

Minghao giggles into Jun’s neck. Maybe he’s a little tipsy from wine too, but he isn’t complaining when Jun has an arm around his waist and the other through his hair. 

Outside, Wonwoo and Mingyu had just left Jisoo’s apartment building, walking as close as possible for some heat from the winter cold. Wonwoo links their arms, his breath white in the hair. “Are you drunk?” He asks Mingyu who smiles dreamily.

“A little bit. Are you?”

Wonwoo smiles, heading falling onto Mingyu’s shoulder. “A little bit.’

They walk in silence, giggling randomly from time to time. Sometimes the image of karaoke scene still replays in Wonwoo’s mind and he warms up from the embarrassment. 

When they arrive in front of Wonwoo’s apartment, he’s staring up at Mingyu, hugging him tightly. “You’re so handsome.” Wonwoo breathes out.

Mingyu smiles. “And you’re so beautiful.” He pecks the point of Wonwoo’s nose before rubbing it against his own. “Can I say something?” Wonwoo hums. “I know you want me to stop saying sorry, but I want to say it one last time.” He says, eyes closing as they bump their foreheads. “I’m sorry for everything that happened between us. And I promise I will never let anything like that happen ever again. You deserve so much and I want to give you my everything. Because you are my everything. You complete me.” His hands play with Wonwoo’s own, tracing his fingers and brushing his knuckles. “I love you.”

Wonwoo smiles through his tears, feeling weak at the words. “You’re such an idiot.” He says and seals their lips. True they don’t know what’s going to happen between them. It could be good, or it could end up the worst way possible.

But Mingyu and Wonwoo knew that throughout each month of this year, and through new years, and then throughout all the months they will have in the future, they’ve learned that they’re perfect for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has now ended!  
> thank you to all who have sticked with this monthly fic, I appreciately everything from your comments to your kudos, truly thank you all so much
> 
> 2019 will be a year I will be writing more fics frequently, hint hint there will be a new upcoming fic that will be related to one of my already completely series so hopefully that will go as planned
> 
> i will also be focusing on NCT ship fics soon. i love nct and I want break out into writing different stories with different characters, i'M SO EXCITEDD
> 
> ps to you guys who enjoy pineapples on pizza? y i k e s  
> and to you guys who enjoy honey on pizza like NCT's Jeno? d o u b l e y i k e s
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!!!


End file.
